if Left Behind: A Untold Story
by Aeretr
Summary: Una historia tiene muchas versiones, algunas son excelentes y otras no lo son tanto... esta tan sólo es una de esas que simplemente quedaron en el anónimato... REMAKE del primer arco de High School DxD if: Left Behind
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es su "Genio Malvado"; Aeretr, presentando ante ustedes un nuevo proyecto muy diferente a lo que he subido últimamente, pero primeramente expondré unos puntos importantes, desde hace un tiempo estaba considerando "renovar" mi primera historia, Highschool DxD if: Left Behind.**

 **¿Qué motivos me orillaron a esto? Bueno principalmente fue por el crecimiento que he tenido con el paso del tiempo, es decir, al principio esta historia fue algo que nació con la espontaneidad del momento y como tal cometí muchos errores… Eso es entendible, era inexperto a comparación de ahora.**

 **También esta el detalle de ciertos huecos argumentales en la historia que si bien pudieron ser pasados por alto deberían haber sido corregidos en alguna revisión de la historia.**

 **En realidad es mi culpa por no haber atendido a eso, pero como todos preferí continuar hasta haberla concluido completamente. Ya ha pasado un buen de tiempo desde el**

 **Epílogo del mismo, que no pensé que volvería a tomar entre mis manos este pequeño**

 **Universo que cree como un pasatiempo.**

 **Pero lo más importante… fue el plagio descarado de la historia, eso realmente me enfadó pues dediqué tiempo y esfuerzo en la elaboración de la misma. No hubiese dicho nada si al menos me acreditaran.**

 **Es un Fanfiction y es cierto que estoy usando el trabajo de Ichei Ishibumi como base, pero me desvíe tanto del canon que se puede decir que Left Behind es punto y aparte. Supongo que varios escritores comparten mi opinión, es por eso que decidí escribir esto.**

 **Lo que presento no es una reedición de los capítulos con sólo agregados extra. Sino una re imaginación… "es la misma historia, pero se sentirá como si fuese otra".**

 **Los dos primeros capítulos originalmente fueron subidos en la historia principal. Pero decidí resubir lo que estuvieron en la primera publicación.**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten de esta versión "definitiva".**


	2. Chapter 2

La batalla había sido brutal en muchos sentidos, la expectación y sobre todo el miedo era lo que los rostros de los presentes mostraban en esos momentos, mas que nada era lo que representaba ser uno de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

 **Él era tan solo un demonio de clase baja.**

Hyodou Issei tenía muy poco de haber sido reencarnado como demonio por la princesa de la ruina carmesí, su resistencia era menor al del promedio, su poder mágico era mucho peor, su inteligencia no era la más sobresaliente.

 **Pero aun así se atrevió a enfrentar lo invencible.**

Sus únicos puntos buenos era que se preocupaba por los demás y una voluntad para intentar cualquier cosa por proteger lo que él consideraba importante. Por eso la bestia que estaba sellada en el Boosted Gear le hizo una sugerencia para acortar la diferencia de poder entre él y el joven Phenex

 **Ante la proposición de sacrificar una parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera dudó un instante.**

Ahora estaba frente a frente con aquel que le intentaba arrebatar lo más valioso, aquella que le había dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir, que importaba si estaba condenado a una eternidad como su sirviente.

 **Deseaba rescatarla de ese cruel destino**

¿Era amor? ¿Admiración? ¿Respeto? ¿Lealtad?... no sabía con claridad el motivo por el cual estaba en esos momentos creando un verdadero milagro, pero al final nada de eso importaba si lograba su cometido, si hacía que esa belleza de brillante cabello carmesí sonriera sin ninguna preocupación, sin que su futuro le fuese arrebatado por el simple capricho de tener un heredero poderoso.

Issei no era un noble para comprender el peso de tener que liderar una familia, tampoco lo importante que era asegurar la supervivencia de una línea sanguínea, simplemente no soportaba la idea de que Rias Gremory, su querida sempai, su presidenta del club, su salvadora y su ama; derramase lágrimas de tristeza ante la realidad que sus padres le estaban imponiendo a la fuerza.

Por combatía con todo su poder, por muy minúsculo que sea y con tan solo una oportunidad de diez segundos; para por fin derrotar a Riser Phenex. Ahora vistiendo la forma incompleta del balance breaker del Boosted Gear estaba logrando destruir la barrera infranqueable que le separaba.

 **10**

La voz de la bestia sellada resonó en el campo de batalla, aun así podía sentir su cuerpo arder de una manera inusual, cada terminal nerviosa gritaba en agonía por el esfuerzo de usar un poder que no estaba preparado para soportar. Poco eso importaba en esos momentos necesitaba aprovechar esa oportunidad de oror para logra alzarse con la victoria.

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

El conteo regresivo continuaba avanzando implacablemente, el caballero de rojo continuo sus embates en contra del arrogante demonio noble, quien también usaba su poderío para sobreponerse al dolor, para Riser esta batalla conllevaba el mismo peso y la misma importancia que para Issei, claro que el propio Phenex el peso de ser un objeto descartable ante los ojos de los ancianos del clan, cuyo único valor era afianzar una alianza a traves del matrimonio con Rias era algo que simplemente le molestaba, pero ese era su destino y al final termino por aceptarlo.

¿Odio? Claramente no era el sentimiento que le impulsaba para estar en la posición contraría en esta pelea, para él, el peón de su futura esposa era un obstáculo que necesitaba vencer, pero debía reconocer que el chico era temerario y su valor casi hacia que se ganara su respeto.

Tal vez en otra situación hubiese alentado al chico a convertirse en alguien poderoso, un aliado que le ayudase a mantener protegida a su mujer.

Le hubiese tomado bajo su ala y enseñado cada uno de sus trucos para que tuviera su propio harem, pero esos sentimientos fueron aplastados por la imprudencia de tratar de desafiarlo tan abiertamente y para colmo frente a todos los invitados a la ceremonia de compromiso. Pero los golpes que recibía por parte del joven en la armadura roja eran tan potentes y dolorosos que se hizo replantearse la situación.

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

Rias estaba tan sorprendida como el resto, su admiración por Issei fue creciendo exponencialmente al grado que sinceramente su corazón estaba siendo cautivado por el pervertido castaño, deseaba alentarlo, pero debía mantener la calma y la mente fría; ya después de su inminente victoria lo recompensaría como era debido. Esa misma admiración se fue reflejando en cada uno de los miembros de su corte, Akeno sonreía a cada golpe que Issei propinaba al detestable Phenex, Kiba apretaba los puños ocultando su deseo de gritar de gusto al ver como su amigo lograba lo que todos ellos no pudieron hacerlo, Koneko mantenía la calma pero sentía que en cualquier momento sus orejas o sus colas saltarían mostrando que su opinión por el castaño estaba cambiando lentamente.

Una persona más estaba tan expectante como agobiada, Ravel Phenex miraba como su hermano mayor estaba siendo humillado frente a sus padres y hermanos; los murmullos de los demás invitados llegaron hasta sus oídos, de una manera tal que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Increible… pero que patético se ve el joven Riser – una demonio exclamo con cierta burla – Pensar que un demonio noble estuviese contra las cuerdas contra alguien de casta menor

Shhhss – el esposo de la mujer le hizo callar – Guarda silencio que te van a escuchar

Mas y más comentarios de ese tipo empezaron a llenar el salón, la pequeña rubia está a punto de gritar de cólera para que la gente parara de hablar mal de su querido hermano.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

El conteo llegó a su final, los ojos azules de Ravel se posaron sobre el sorprendido castaño, quien se mostraba indefenso ante lo grandioso que era su hermano, una discreta sonrisa adornaba sus facciones mientras que el resto de los invitados se mostraban sorprendidos por el giro de los eventos.

 _Con esto onii-sama le callará sus palabras –_ la hermana menor de Riser pensó con alegría _– ¡Onii-sama no puede ser derrotado!_

Pronto todos ahogaron un grito al escuchar como Riser empezó a gritar de dolor, fue cuando Ravel vio que el peón de Rias sostenía unos objetos su mano izquierda, un fuerte golpe hizo estuvo a punto de hacer caer al tercer hijo de los Phenex, en ese momento todo sonido fue acallado por los latidos de su corazón, solamente sabía que lo que apretaba el castaño en su mano izquierda era algo sumamente peligroso y que si no lo detenía su querido hermano podría morir. No le importó que sus acciones condenaran a terceros, ella simplemente trataba de salvar el honor de su hermano.

Issei se detuvo al instante de ver a Ravel Phenex, pudo notar que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Estuvo a punto de continuar su ataque pero se detuvo un momento.

Ese instante fue lo que cambiaría todo para ellos dos, el mayor de los dos hermanos reaccionó violentamente su llamas se erigieron con mayor potencia que antes, iluminando con fuerza la arena de juegos. Los ojos furibundos del Riser mostraban el estado del shock en el que estaba su mente, contra todo pronóstico fue su orgullo lo que evito que cayera derrotado, incapaz de distinguir entre aliado y enemigos, lanzó todo ese fuego en contra de los dos sorprendidos jóvenes.

Ravel estaba paralizada a tal grado que su mente no podía coordinar alguna reacción lógica, fue cuando noto que el chico frente a ella al acuno entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro contra su pecho, el calor y las llamas les rodearon. Pero de alguna manera la pequeña rubia no sentía dolor alguno, todo pasó en tan solo unos instantes, ella cayó al suelo con el chico abrazándola fuertemente, se quedaron así cuando el ataque termino. El olor característico de la carne quemada lleno el ambiente alrededor de ellos dos, Ravel por un instante estuvo a punto de apartar al que consideraba un aprovechado por tenerla en esa posición cuando advirtió que algo andaba mal, sus delicadas manos palparon la espalda del joven Sekiryuutei, notando el terrible daño que su piel había sufrido, la sensación de la carne quemada contra su mano y que esta se manchara con la sangre de aquel que le protegía hicieron que su corazón se oprimiera de una manera tal que no notó que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con libertad por su rostro.

¡El ganador del encuentro… Riser Phenex! – la imperturbable voz de Grayfia resonó en cada rincón del campo de juego

* * *

La joven Phenex levanto su mirada intentado comprender lo que habia escuchado con sus propios oídos, el shock se reflejaba en sus acuosos ojos mientras que la figura tambaleante de su hermano continuaba de pie, Riser respiraba con copiosa dificultad claramente agotado por el terrible esfuerzo y el desgaste que su cuerpo habia padecido tras los osados ataques del joven castaño. Los ojos del mayor de los dos hermanos estaban puestos sobre el castaño, un deje de desprecio adornaba aquella mirada, pero cierto arrepentimiento parecio mitigar ese sentimiento al ver como su hermana menor y alfil le miraban con temor y sobre todo confusión.

Dentro de la sala Sirzechs Lucifer disimulaba completamente su frustración al ver que sus planes fracasaron completamente tras ese giro inesperado provocado por la interrupción de la hermana menor de prometido de su querida Rias, pero los murmullos del resto de los invitados no pasaron inadvertidos a sus oídos. Puede que sea su hermana menor pero su felicidad no estaban por encima del status quo de la sociedad demoniaca.

Era de esperarse del hijo de los Phenex – uno de los invitados exclamaba tranquilamente - ¡¿Cómo un miserable demonio reencarnado podría ganarle?!

Si, de solo pensarlo siento nauseas – le secundo otro mientras rio sonoramente - ¡Con esto aprenderán a no tratar de superarnos!

Comentarios de ese tipo empezaron a llenar la sala por completo, Rias estaba completamente devastada sintiéndose abrumada estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas pero su orgullo pudo mas y mantuvo un semblante impasible.

Rias – la suave voz de su hermano mayor llamo su atención – Fue un buen encuentro, es una lastima el resultado

Si, Maou Lucifer – la respuesta estaba cargada de pesar por parte de la joven novia – Esperaba que ganara… en verdad

Entiendo, solamente me queda velar por tu felicidad – Sirzechs miro seriamente a su única familiar dentro de ese salón – Si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender – camino pasando de largo a su hermana – Ve que curen sus heridas por favor

Si, no se preocupe por ello – la joven pelirroja asintió tranquilamente – ¡Akeno!, ¡Yuuto!

Ambos demonios miraron con pesar a su ama quien sin dar una orden verbal desaparecieron en el acto, Ravel aun sostenía entre sus brazos al mal herido castaño, pronto varias personas aparecieron dentro del campo de juegos, sus ojos percibieron la presencia de Yubelluna y Mihae quienes rápidamente se llevaron a su hermano mayor de allí, frente a la pequeña rubia estaban tanto la reina como el caballero de su futura nuera, la mirada de ambos demonios reencarnados mostraban cierto rencor en contra de Ravel, pero al ver el estado de la jovencita sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

Ravel-sama – Yuuto hablo con cortesía mientras se acerco a la perturbada jovencita – Nosotros nos encargaremos de Issei-kun

Por un instante estuvo a punto de responder, pero no podía articular palabra alguna simplemente asintió mientras sentía como apartaban en cuerpo del joven que sostenía, la sensación de incertidumbre se apodero de ella… y un extenuante frio recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como el calor que emanaba de Issei desaparecía por completo al tiempo en que desaparecía junto a sus dos compañeros.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente en el enorme salón al momento en que arribaron los sirvientes de Rias y tras ellos la figura de Ravel quien aún tenía la mirada clavada en el Sekiryuutei.

Llévenlo con Asia – la voz de la heredera de los Gremory estaba carente de emoción alguna – Si tengo tiempo, iré a verle

De acuerdo, Rias-sama – Akeno respondió de manera mecánica cosa que no sorprendió a su amiga – No tardaremos en cumplir sus ordenes

Las miradas de burla y desprecio estaban sobre el inconsciente peón quien era llevado con cuidado por sus dos amigos, Koneko se acercó a Rias quien simplemente asintió comprendiendo la petición de su leal torre, en esos momentos ella se sintió agobiada por un instante estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero la mano de un repuesto Riser le tomó del brazo.

Eres buena fingiendo – el desprecio en la voz del joven Phenex era perceptible – No esperaba menos de ti amada mía

Aquellas palabras le supieron amargas a la joven Gremory quien apretó sus manos formando dos puños, nadie fue capaz de percibir que pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso ya que ella misma se estaba lastimando con sus propias uñas, con un fuerte tirón se zafó del agarre de su futuro esposo.

Si me disculpas – Rias hablo con dureza – Iré a despedir a mi hermano

Esta bien – el rubio miro a una de sus sirvientes – Tenemos una ceremonia que cumplir

Mantuvo la calma a pesar de lo desagradable que le resultaban esas palabras, se dio la vuelta para encarar al tercer hijo de los Phenex, quien esperaba una reacción violenta por parte de la pelirroja, reacción que no se dio con una gracia propia de su clase se inclinó en una exagerada reverencia e inmediatamente desapareció por la misma puerta en que sus sirvientes salieron.

Pasó a un lado de Ravel quien aún estaba en shock por la situación que había presenciado en corto tiempo, sus ojos azules continuaba clavados en la puerta por donde el malherido Sekiryuutei fue sacado por sus dos compañeros, pero un terrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lentamente Rias le pasó de un lado, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, el temor en los azules de la más joven de la familia Phenex y el rencor absoluto en los aquamarina de la próxima jerarca de la casa Gremory. La pelirroja siseo débilmente solamente para que la jovencita fénix pudiese escucharle con atención.

Muchas gracias, imouto – el veneno en aquella frase fue perceptible para la joven rubia – Espero que estés contenta por el resultado.

Sin poder responder y con sentimiento de culpa que lentamente le embargaba, Ravel Phenex se quedó mirando la espalda de Rias Gremory, sin siquiera notó cuando sus propia lagrimas corrían por su propio rostro. Un solo pensamiento estaba en su mente…

" _ **PERDONAME"**_

* * *

 _ **If Life 01: To the Beginning… the day after**_

* * *

 **¿Qué es lo que hace grande a un héroe?**

Son las hazañas que logran la admiración de la gente, el hecho de superar cualquier obstáculo que se interpongan en su camino o simplemente estar en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado.

Si le preguntaran a Hyodou Issei, les contestaría que no; él era un simple estudiante de preparatoria con un libido hiperactivo y cuya mente estaba invadida por tetas y traseros de voluptuosas mujeres. Algo normal para un chico de 16 años que estaba en plena pubertad.

Bueno normal, salvo el hecho que murió asesinado por su primera y única novia, en la primera cita. Y no es que fuera una terrible cita, claro a pesar que el chico tenía una mente pervertida, no era del tipo hombre que se llevaba a la chica al hotel, para hacer lo que muchos hacen a solas con su pareja, más bien era del tipo caballero a la antigua; de manita sudada y uno que otro besito robado y uno que otro halago al oído. El problema radico en que su "novia" era un ángel caído, y si están pensando que la chica en cuestión era hermosa, acertaron en el blanco, el problema radicaba que nuestro amigo Issei poseía una de las tantas Sacred Gears que dejó Dios como un regalo a la humanidad para protegerse del mundo sobrenatural.

Raynare; el ángel caído en cuestión, tenía la misión de eliminar a Issei por ser considerado una inminente amenaza para la facción a la que ella pertenecía. La chica acabo fácilmente con su objetivo, lo que no contó era que el desafortunado pervertido era el blanco de otra persona.

Así que mientras Issei se encontraba en medio del parque, en un charco de su propia sangre y con agujero en pleno abdomen y mirando al cielo, un simple pensamiento atravesó en su mente.

" **No quiero morir virgen aun"**

Ese único pensamiento fue el disparador para el comienzo de una serie de eventos que desencadenarían en una historia épica. La cual contendía sacrificios y alegrías, pero sobre todo serían recordadas con nostalgia por todos aquellos involucrados en la misma, aunque claro tendrían un amargo comienzo… uno que se dio tras una semana de no haber despertado de su combate contra el tercer hijo de la familia Phenex.

Fracaso, era un sentimiento muy familiar que conocía a la perfección, ya que lo experimentó en varias ocasiones en su vida, la primera vez fue cuando su mejor amigo y gran compañero de juegos, el pequeño Shidou se fue a vivir a otro lado del mundo siguiendo los deseos de su padre, cosa que realmente le molestó porque apreciaba bastante al chico, otra ocasión fue cuando su primer amor Yuuma-chan le atravesó el abdomen con una lanza de luz; revelándole que realmente lo engaño con respecto a amarlo, aplastando por completo su corazón.

La peor vez que experimento el fracaso fue cuando tenía el cuerpo inerte de Asia entre sus brazos, ante la risa maliciosa de la ángel caído Raynare, allí fue donde el mismo se sintió impotente, ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos realmente no pudo hacer nada para cambiar el destino de la inocente rubia. Quien a pesar de vivir ahora como un demonio, no podía ignorar la herida emocional que le provocó aquella escena.

Pero ahora realmente había fracasado en su deseo de liberar a Rias Gremory, su salvadora y sobre todo la mujer a la que le guardaba admiración… el problema es que no le falló una vez, sino dos veces ante un oponente que en realidad resulto un muro infranqueable de pasar.

Demostrando que el mundo sobrenatural era más cruel de lo que pensaba y cualquier intento de cambiarlo simplemente era imposible con el poder que tenía actualmente y por eso sentía un enorme peso sobre él, uno que sencillamente le costaba soportar. Por esa razón Hyoudo Issei mantenía la cabeza baja, incapaz de mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente, apretando los puños, hasta que las uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, logrando hacerlas sangrar y que suesta escurriera libremente por sus puños, un claro ejemplo de los cumulo de emociones y pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Deseaba gritar, deseaba descargar la ira que amenazaba con hacerle explotar ante la menor provocación, pero ¿Contra quién debía dirigirla?

¿Contra sí mismo?, tal vez era correcto ya que su debilidad fue parte de la ecuación en el resultado final, ¿Contra la hermana menor de Riser? Ella sin duda alguna actuó quizás de la misma forma que lo hubiese hecho el mismo, por una parte si sentía rencor en contra de Ravel, pero recordar esa mirada de terror que tuvo frente al poder de su propio hermano le hizo dudar un poco de esa opción, ¿Contra el propio Riser? Todo indicaba que era el curso de acción que debía de seguir; pero gracias a sus sentimientos no podía pensar con claridad, todo eso se sumaba a la presencia que le miraba expectante y sobre todo en silencio en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Frente a él se encontraba Grafya Lucifuge, la sirvienta principal de la casa Gremory, quien se había presentado ante él para darle una terrible noticia.

 **"Rias Gremory se había casado"**

Como una puñalada en su pecho, fue el significado de las palabras del ama de llaves de la casa Gremory, el Sekiryuutei apretó la mandíbula en un esfuerzo de no caer presa del pánico ante los hechos y sobre todo el futuro que se cernía sobre su persona. Issei intentaba negar la realidad, pero la presencia de Grayfia era la prueba fehaciente de que todo no era un terrible sueño, y que ahora Rias era la pertenencia más importante de aquel egocéntrico demonio.

\- ¿Grayfia-san, es cierto lo que me estás diciendo? – Issei hablo casi en un susurro – No me está mintiendo… ¿Verdad?

\- Lamentablemente si, Hyodou-sama… a pesar del deplorable acto de Riser, el matrimonio fue consumado – la joven peliplateada respondió de manera seria - pero el problema radica que la familia Phenex pide que usted sufra un castigo ejemplar – un leve sobresalto fue perceptible en el cuerpo del castaño – Debe de entender que su acciones a pesar de llevar las mejores intenciones… fueron una afrenta en contra del esposo de su ama.

El "Esposo de su Ama" esas palabras le supieron amargas al propio portador del Boosted Gear, reafirmando que todo su mundo estaba colapsando lenta y dolorosamente, suspiro sonoramente buscando calmarse para seguir escuchando a la demonio mientras esta seguía midiendo las reacciones del mismo.

\- Ya veo – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la sirvienta de los Gremory – ¿Y qué harán conmigo, me torturarán hasta el agotamiento?, ¿Me encerrarán en un calabozo por el resto de mis días? – preguntó el joven casi sin ánimos como aceptando el destino – Dígame por favor… Grayfia-san

\- Algunas de esas peticiones fueron hechas, pero Rias-sama logró persuadirlos para que solamente se te prohibiera el acceso al inframundo – Grafya sonrió un poco al recordar el evento – Al final su valor fue capaz de doblegar a toda la familia Phenex, pero no lo hizo ella sola…

Aquella revelación fue un aliento de esperanza para el castaño, no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente ante las acciones de su querida Buchou, levemente las lágrimas trataron de salir de sus ojos pero logro contenerlas lo suficiente para no incomodar a la mujer frente a él, pero muy en el fondo estaba agradecido por las atenciones que Rias aun tenía con él a pesar del funesto resultado de sus acciones.

En realidad tengo la mejor ama del mundo – Issei mostraba un poco de alegría en sus palabras – ¿Pero quién más le ayudó?

Grayfia estaba sorprendida por la pregunta que el chico le dirigía aun sin sostenerle la mirada, incluso ella misma estaba insegura de que la respuesta le gustase un poco al portador de Boosted Gear, pero viendo como el chico se tomaba las cosas de una manera calmada le dio esperanzas de que aceptara lo que se le vendría encima.

\- Ravel Phenex – contestaba el ama de llaves con tranquilidad - Tu acto de valor la impresiono mucho, tanto que ella le pidió a su madre que intercambiara piezas para ser un Bishop libre – Grafya simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante los eventos - También solicito sus "Evil Piece" para empezar su propia corte.

Issei por fin se dignó a levantar la mirada para encarar a Grafya, la noticia de que la hermana de Riser había ayudado en suavizar su castigo fue algo que le descoloco por completo, estuvo a punto de indagar un poco más en el asunto pero la notar que la joven ama de llaves tenía un extraño semblante hizo que desistiera de su idea, usualmente portaba una máscara de frialdad y profesionalismo, pero ahora mostraba un rosto de cansancio y tristeza, sus ojos estaba un poco rojos e hinchados por el llanto que derramó tras la boda de la joven heredera de los Gremory. Inconscientemente se levantó de su cama para acercarse en la joven ama de llaves, realizando un acto que tomaba por sorpresa a la propia peliplateada.

Le rodeo con su brazos para abrazarla con suavidad, quizás si fuese otra clase de ocasión aquel acto lo castigaría de una manera dolorosa, pero notar que el chico comprendia el pesar que en esos momentos llenaba su corazón, se dejó llevar por el gesto… rompiendo completamente su máscara para sollozar libremente.

No le tomaron importancia al tiempo que la ama de llaves lloró en los brazos del peón de Rias Gremory, solamente importo que la demonio descargara sus sentimientos de culpa que sentía por ser parte de toda esta tragedia, con lentitud se acercaron a la cama para que Grayfia se calmara un poco y pudiese decir lo que realmente deseaba que Issei supiera

\- Rias lloro toda la noche – estaba sentada junto a Issei mientras le calmaba un poco – nunca la vi tan triste, Sirzechs-sama estaba hecho una furia, pero como Maou no puede hacer nada – el castaño asintió en silencio

\- Entiendo… todo esto era una apuesta que perdimos –el portador del Boosted Gear mostro una sonrisa triste – si solo fuese más f-fuerte…. Y-yo

Grafya coloco su dedo índice en los labios acallando las palabras del Sekiryuutei, entendió las acciones de la mujer.

\- No… queríamos… esto para… ella – la joven mujer decía de manera entrecortada – Tú lo hiciste bien, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte – con una sonrisa triste trataba de consolar y despejar la dudas en el chico

\- Lo sé, pero no fue suficiente – Issei trató de refutar un poco – Sé que debí esforzarme más

\- No es tu culpa… recuérdalo siempre – Grayfia dijo mientras se separaba de Issei y le miraba fijamente – Issei-sama… Riser-sama ha solicitado que su esposa y el resto de su corte vivan de manera definitiva en el inframundo…

Grafya miro el semblante de Issei esperando alguna reacción por parte del chico, era lógico le habían negado el acceso y separarlo del resto de sus amigos era parte de su castigo, pero para sorpresa de la sirvienta el joven solo suspiro de manera cansada, se levantó de la cama para admirar la hermosa luna que estaba en el cielo. Tantas emociones dentro de él, habían provocado que no supiera que debía de sentir por la petición de Riser, obviamente era algo premeditado para hacer más doloroso su exilio.

" **Había sido dejado atrás…."**

Acariciando su cabello marrón, supo de inmediato que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor para él; pero el destino simplemente tenía preparado algo más que dependiendo de que como lo viese sería algo positivo en medio de esta tormenta de eventos.

\- Mañana vendrá tu nuevo amo y administrador temporal del territorio de Kuoh – Grayfia se levantó lentamente y comenzó a avanzar hasta su posición original – trátala amablemente de acuerdo

Issei continúo dándole la espalda a Grayfia, ni siquiera se volvió para ver cómo se retiraba en el círculo mágico; el joven simplemente admiraba el paisaje nocturno desde la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un recordatorio de que realmente todo no fue un sueño, desde la fecha del calendario hasta el comportamiento de sus padre, decir que no sentía completamente una mierda era mentirse vilmente, nunca antes el trayecto de su casa hasta el portón principal de la academia le resultó pesado y solitario, en los últimos días ser acompañado por Asia le hizo ver realmente lo importante que resultaba la presencia de la joven portadora del Twilight Healing.

~ Entre la cálida brisa… alguien está llamando ~

~Como si se lamentara de la oscuridad… el amanecer comienza~

Platicar de cosas sin sentido y aleatorias; la inocencia que aún tenía por las cosas simples y cotidianas de la vida fuera de la iglesia, la alegría que demostraba con solo pasar tiempo con un joven pervertido como él. Pero ahora saber que no repetirían esa rutina… hizo que pusiera las cosas en perspectiva, no solo eso…. Empezó a notar lo diferente que serian las cosas de ahora en adelante.

~Mañana seguro que en este hermoso cielo~

~ un arcoíris plateada aparecerá, ¿verdad?~

Ya no discutiría con Yuuto Kiba y el hecho de odiar la enorme popularidad que tenía con el género opuesto, muy diferente al trato que recibía el propio Sekiryuutei.

~Un triste paisaje como este, tú lo conviertes en luz~

~Incluso las pequeñas lágrimas, se precipitan como joyas~

~Hacia el futuro~

Las miradas frías de Toujo Koneko, serían tan solo un recuerdo que estaría en sus memorias, tampoco podría saber el secreto de la pequeña albina para poder contener dentro de su abdomen tanta comida y golosinas que su kouhai consumía de manera tranquila y pausada.

~Hay secretos en tu corazón~

~Pero aun así quiero tocarlo~

~Pero si nos tocamos nos rompemos~

Ni que decir sobre los sugerentes comentarios que Akeno diría con el simple deseo de hacer dudar de sus intenciones, cosa que tal vez no comprendería del todo pero que de alguna forma era parte primordial de su relación entre ellos dos, quizás en algún momento indagaría tras el significado de sus palabras y descubriría un lado completamente oculto dentro de su sempai… pero ahora le sería imposible.

~La indecisión no lleva a un espiral~

~Al otro lado del río, pasando el puente~

~Mañana seguro… Entre el medio día~

Pero lo que más le dolía era que ya no estaría más al lado de su preciada Buchou, aquella joven que se volvió el motor de su existencia en las últimas semanas, nuevamente la culpa se apoderaba se su corazón fue cuando levantó la vista para admirar el hermoso día que estaba frente a él. La primera vez que le vio se llevó una enorme impresión por encontrarla completamente desnuda.

~la primavera está llena de profundas y dulces fragancias~

~Al despertarse de este sueño… ¿Qué es lo que busca la gente?~

Pero no fue lo escultural de su cuerpo o lo hermoso de su rostro, sino la amabilidad de su sonrisa lo que realmente le cautivó, tanto que poco le importaba servirle el resto de la eternidad si era capaz de proteger esa sonrisa.

~Hacia un mundo tan brillante~

~me llevas contigo~

Fue cuando su mente se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y vislumbró las espaldas de todos aquellos que compartirían el mismo camino que él, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia y finalmente Rias, avanzaban dejándolo atrás , sus orbes castañas miraba hacia la luz donde se perdían sus figuras, pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimía con la imagen mental que significaba el inicio de su nueva vida lejos de todos ellos, con temor dio un paso hacia adelante sabiendo que ahora debía de continuar solo hasta que de alguna manera sus caminos se cruzasen nuevamente.

~Cuando todavía estoy petrificado por este resplandor~

~me abrazas gentilmente por la espalda~

¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría? No lo sabía... ¿Sus sentimiento continuarían igual? Tampoco lo sabía… ¿Seguirían siendo amigos a pesar de todo? Realmente deseaba de corazón que fuese así, Issei continuo avanzando con todas esa interrogantes, ignorando por completo que llegaba a la academia de Kuoh y los demás alumnos estaba pasándole de largo sumidos en sus propias vidas e ignorantes de lo que pasaba por la mente de Issei.

~Aquello en lo que creo y su fragilidad… tú lo conviertes en luz~

~En la mañana en la que me despierto, mis lágrimas se precipitan como joyas~

~Hacia el futuro~

El joven sekiryuutei estaba frente a las puertas de la academia de Kuoh, que por primera vez pudo contemplar lo grande que era a comparación de él, sentía un poco de temor el ingresar en la misma, expectante de lo que su nueva realidad le tenía deparado. Inadvertidamente alguien se colocó aun lado de él, pero eso no hizo que se incomodara, con suavidad volteó para encarar a su acompañante.

Sona Sitri estaba parada en silencio a un lado de Issei, el pesar en su mirada era el mismo que embargaba al joven Sekiryuutei, ella sabía del estado actual de Rias, el cual fue un golpe duro para la propia heredera de los Sitri; a diferencia de la joven pelirroja ella logró zafarse de su compromiso, por eso no contemplo el fuerte daño emocional en contendría el hecho de saber que tu futuro era arrebatado de manera cruel. Por eso se lamentaba en silencio el haber conseguido algo que su amiga de la infancia solamente podría soñar.

Por primera vez había derrotado a Rias Gremory y ahora se repudiaba de ese hecho. Cuando su amiga le hizo esa petición de manera apagada, no dudo ni un instante en aceptar, de alguna manera para aliviar la culpa que en esos momentos sentía dentro de ella, sonrio discretamente solamente para aparentar normalidad ante el resto de los alumnos gesto que Issei imito de manera tranquila.

\- Buenos días, Hyodou-kun – dijo Sona de manera cortes – es raro en ti que llegues tan temprano a clases

\- Buenos días, Kaichou – el castaño replico de la misma manera– tal vez sea tiempo de hacer unos cambios en mi vida – con cierto pesar el joven volvió a admirar hacia el interior de la escuela – Para bien o para mal

Sona no hizo más que asentir ante las palabras del antiguo peón de Rias, ella misma había presenciado todo el alboroto de la boda de su mejor amiga, y extrañamente comenzó a mirar al Sekiryuutei con otros ojos, sabia de la terrible carga que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros, cualquier otro mostraría otro tipo de actitud, pero extrañamente Issei estaba muy tranquilo. Tal vez Issei era una persona más madura y centrada de lo que esperaba; eso le daba esperanzas de que las situación no se le saliera de control, realmente deseaba eso.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron como normalmente lo harían, salvo que Issei noto un cambio en la actitud de los estudiantes, hablaban mucho de Sona y Tsubaki, pero ninguno mencionaba a Rias o Akeno, ni siquera Kiba o Koneko quienes gozaban de fama en la escuela. Y todo parecía que Asia nunca hubiese existido en sus vidas, ya que poco les importaba el asiento vacío que alguna vez perteneció a la antigua ex-monja.

"Supongo que era esperarse… les han alterado la memoria"

Pensó Issei mientras que admiraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, nunca le había parecido importante pero en este momento era mejor que escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

\- " _ **[Te lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba niño]"**_ – dijo la voz del dragón que habitaba en el Sacred Gear de Issei – " _ **[Cualquiera en tu situación habría explotado ante la menor provocación]"**_

\- _"¿Y qué esperabas?" –_ Respondió el castaño en un susurro casi inaudible – _"¿Que gritara, enloqueciera y me volviera un tipo amargado buscando venganza?"_ – Issei rio mentalmente ante la expectativa de su inquilino dentro del sacred gear – " _Soy un tonto pervertido, pero hasta yo sé cuándo una pelea está perdida"_ – una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro

\- _Jejeje… un punto para ti mocoso_ – Ddraig negó con la cabeza – recuerda las palabras de Grafya

 **"No fue tu culpa"**

Issei se recostó sobre su pupitre tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero alguien en su salón noto su comportamiento salvo por una sola persona dentro del salón, Kiryuu Aika se acercó hacia el lugar donde dormitaba el Sekiryuutei, ella normalmente sería tan pervertida como el infame "Trio de Pervertidos" de Kuoh, pero eso no indicaba que notaría el cambio de actitud de su compañero, y ni que ella admitiría que le gustaba Issei desde hace algún tiempo.

Quizás para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, y más que nada el lado femenino, consideraban a Hyoudo Issei como menos que escoria, pero para los ojos de ella; el chico tenía puntos buenos, era amable y gentil, tenía la voluntad de ayudar a alguien necesitado sin esperar algo a cambio, lástima que todo eso era eclipsado por su libido hiperactivo.

\- ¿Que ocurre Issei, problemas en él paraíso? – exclamó Aika con voz jovial mientras que el castaño alzo su mirada medio dormido – sé que eres el único miembro del club de ocultismo, no será acaso que Kaichou ya está pensando en cerrarlo – la chica sonrió de manera traviesa cosa que medio molesto al portador del Boosted Gear

\- ¿Mmm… no entiendo a qué te refieres? – Issei miro de manera aburrida a la castaña quien aún mostraba su sonrisa – ¿oh?… Ya entiendo – Issei se rasco la cabeza mientras bostezaba – No pasa nada, Souna-kaichou me ha dado una prórroga para encontrar nuevos miembros.

\- Es una lástima que seas un pervertido y que tengas un raro gusto por el ocultismo – Aika se tapó la boca para evitar mostrar la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su rostro - ¿Es que acaso esperabas invocar a un demonio para saciar tus bajas perversiones?

\- Si… si, tal vez – masculló Issei en señal de fastidio reacción que hizo reír un poco a la castaña de anteojos – ni yo caería tan bajo.

Los ojos de Issei mostraron un deje de dolor ante el comentario de su compañera, misma que no pasó desapercibida por ella, muy en el fondo Aika sintió que había tocado un tema muy sensible para el castaño. Fue cuando su sonrisa abandonó su rostro por completo y suspiró sonoramente, cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-¡Está bien! – la atención de Issei se centró en su compañera – Dame la forma de ingreso para unirme a tu club

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – el actual Sekiryuutei se incorporó levemente por la petición de Aika – Te unirás al club de ocultismo… ¿Por qué lo harías?

-Solamente necesitas más miembros – acomodándose sus lentes, la castaña continuó hablando – Seré un miembro fantasma, así no tendrás problemas con mantener tu club…

Issei mostraba sorpresa por la repentina ayuda que su compañera le estaba brindando, lógicamente Sona no cerraría el club que alguna vez fundó su amiga de la infancia; pero debido a las nuevas memorias que tenía toda la escuela esa situación en la que se encontraba era bastante lógica; por un lado el portador del Boosted Gear sintio agradecimiento hacia Aika por darle su ayuda en un tema que a pesar de ser fabricado, era un gesto que no quería rechazar, por otro sentía cierto arrepentimiento por que sería aceptar que sus amigos ya no estaban con él. Estuvo a punto de tomar una decisión cuando de pronto los dos miembros restantes del infame trio pervertido se acercaron lentamente a Issei, cosa que molesto levemente a Aika, arruinando aquel momento que estaba compartiendo con aquel chico que le llamaba la atención, solamente para contarle los nuevos rumores que circulaban en la escuela, el joven simplemente paso de largo de ellos, ignorándolos por completo.

-¡ISSEI! – Motohama se abalanzó sobre el castaño - ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

-¡LO QUE HICISTE NO TIENE NOMBRE! – Matsuda secundo a su amigo - ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONARNOS CON EL CLUB DE KENDO?

Aquella normalidad estaba molestando muy profundamente al castaño quien simplemente se resignó ante los eventos, fue cuando apartó a su amigo para que le dejase en paz; Aika miraba con curiosidad la reacción del joven.

-Gracias Aika – Issei se levantó del suelo mientras apartaba a su amigo – Pero esperaré un poco más antes de aceptar

Sin decir nada más el joven castaño salió sin rumbo fijo del salón con toda la intensión de buscar un poco de soledad, aquella acción sorprendió a todos los presentes mientras que las personas más cercanas a él notaron el cambio de ánimo en Issei.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? – Motohama se acomodaba sus lentes – De repente lo siento bastante tenso

-Tal vez esta estresado con eso de su club – el calvo de Matsuda se limpiaba un poco el polvo del suelo – Yo estaría igual

Aika miraba con cierta aprehensión la puerta de su salón mientras que Issei se daba la vuelta para irse por pasillo, lo que ella percibía mas que molestia en él, era cierta tristeza que no podía comprender y por unos momentos el castaño le pareció un poco más adulto que el resto de sus compañeros de clases, y en realidad esa sensación le molestaba mucho.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Issei? – la joven de anteojos miraba tristemente a la puerta – Pareces más distinto al que recordaba.

* * *

Por fin el segundo periodo de clases terminaba y contra todo pronóstico el estado de ánimo de Issei permaneció igual, en estos momentos él y Asia se levantaría juntos; todos sus compañeros les mirarían con celos y mascullando insultos por la increíble suerte que tiene el peor pervertido de la escuela al reunirse con el grupo alfa de la misma. Pero desgraciadamente era un escenario muy diferente, el joven Sekiryuutei avanzo lentamente por el camino que le llevaba al edificio antiguo, lugar de residencia del club de investigaciones de lo oculto. Para Issei, fue la primera vez que sintió que el camino era excesivamente largo y silencioso, quizás no lo notaba por la compañía de Asia y Koneko, muy dentro de sí; aunque el mismo lo negaba; de Kiba, cuando llegó frente a la puerta se encontró con que estaba cerrada.

\- " _Era lógico"_ \- pensó amargamente mientras tenía su mano sobre el pomo _– "Buchou o Akeno siempre estaban a esta hora, para recibirnos a todos con una sonrisa"_ – Issei poso su cabeza en la puerta, tratando de mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos – _"Es tan solitario todo esto"_

Nunca antes había notado lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde su muerte, se juntó aunque por poco tiempo, con personas que le miraban como un igual, no como la escoria que el resto de la escuela le había catalogado. Alzo su puño para golpear la puerta del club en un arranque de furia para poder desahogarse por completo, sentir que el mundo giraba con normalidad era algo que empezaba a hacer mella en la cordura del castaño. Tan poco importaba que el pudiese recordar a los demás y ya nadie más en la escuela lo hacía.

Esa misma frustración la sintió cuando trataba de comprobar que la existencia de su antigua novia y homicida, pero esta vez le resultaba mas doloroso para él, porque hacía que su soledad se incrementara con el paso de las horas. ¿Qué pasará cuando termine por acostumbrarse?

Ese temor realmente le aterraba, el haría su vida en el mundo humano, tal vez con algo de suerte se liaría con alguien mas del mundo sobrenatural y encontraría la felicidad que le estaba siendo negada a Rias y al resto, eso carcomía lentamente su corazón porque para él, tener ese gusto era prácticamente traicionar a sus amigos, coloco su puño sobre la puerta mientras continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos alguien mas se acercó hasta donde se encontraba.

\- Por un instante me preocupe que realmente rompieras esa puerta– una voz se escuchó detrás de castaño – debes de ir por la llave a la sala de maestros después de clases

Issei se volvió para mirar al extraño que le había interrumpido, no era más que otro que Genshirou Saji, mostrando una amable sonrisa y sosteniendo las llaves de la puerta del club. El Sekiryuutei suspiro ante la acción de Saji, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando amablemente el peon de Sona abrió la puerta del salón del club, pronto su corazón daría un vuelco más.

Cuando ambos entraron, pudieron notar lo cambiado que estaba la habitación, ya no estaban los finos muebles, ni el costoso candelabro, ni siquiera el tapiz importado de la India; el hecho de que Issei sabia la procedencia del tapiz es un misterio; ahora simplemente estaba unos estantes con libros viejos y de dudosa procedencia, una bola de cristal, unos contenedores con extraños líquidos y que se podían leer ectoplasma escrito con marcador permanente.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír sonoramente, una carcajada que inundo toda la habitación, demostrando que la voluntad de Issei estaba decayendo ante la verdad de su situación; Saji miro tristemente a su compañero y se limitó a observar el desplante de su compañero; estaba sorprendido por ver que Issei estuvo sorportando bastante bien la presión de su exilio a pesar de ser su primer dia de quien sabe cuántos más. El portador de uno de los fragmentos de Vrtria se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Issei reia fuertemente, esperando que se calmase lo suficiente para que el chico recobrase un poco de cordura.

A los pocos minutos, el castaño pudo recobrar la compostura, respirando fuertemente por la falta de aire que le provoco tanto reír, Saji simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las viejas sillas que adornaban la habitación. Trató de buscar un tema de conversación que sirviese como punto de inicio a lo que realmente venia a hacer

\- Sabes, ahora sí que parece un verdadero club de raros – exclamó el castaño más para sí mismo que para su acompañante – y dime Saji, ¿A qué debo tu visita?

El joven peón de Sona fruncio el entrecejo levemente, para después negar con la cabeza y suspirar un poco derrotado, con tranquilidad se levantó de su asiento para pararse frente a Issei.

\- "Y ahora pasamos a los sarcasmos" – se lamentó mentalmente el miembro del consejo estudiantil – Sona-kaichou me pidió que te avisara del nuevo miembro de tu club, para que lo recibieras esta misma tarde

\- ¿Nuevo miembro? – Issei miro con duda al Saji quien asentía en señal de respuesta.

Por unos instantes la imagen de Kiryuu Aika se asomó en su mente, pero el mismo no le pasó la forma de aceptación del club, ya que no estaba muy seguro de aceptar a alguien que no fuese parte del mundo sobrenatural y tampoco quería saber las implicaciones de involucrar a alguien como la joven de lentes en un mundo tan cruel. Pero recibir esa notificación por parte de Saji hizo que Issei se mostrara un poco cauteloso.

\- Si, se trata de una alumna recién transferida de primer grado – el portador de Vrtria dijo de manera tranquila – Acaso no escuchaste los rumores… fue el tema de sensación del día de hoy

\- ¿Claro, como si realmente hoy me importara mucho prestar atención? – Issei tomo uno de los libros tirados en el suelo, mientras lo ojeaba desinteresadamente – ¿me imagino que hay otra cosa?

\- De hecho si… Sona-kaichou la traerá personalmente – Saji se levantó de su asiento y imito la acción de Issei – Debo decir que es una sorpresa un tanto inquietante

Ambos jóvenes miraron con curiosidad los libros que estaban allí, leyendo la manera en que describían a los demonios y demás criaturas sobrenaturales; no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante la inexactitud de las descripciones, claro como ahora formaban parte de ese mundo. El humor de Issei fue mejorando tanto que se atrevió a preguntar algo que le inquietaba.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil fue? – hablo Issei mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros y empezarlos a acomodar en un estante cercano – Me imagino que mucho

\- ¿A qué te refieres Hyodou? – respondió Saji, quien igualmente levantaba los libros del suelo – No entiendo lo que dices

\- Si… modificar la memoria de toda la escuela – finalmente el castaño soltó lo que le molestaba en su corazón – Hacer que Buchou y los demás dejasen de existir

El peón de Sona endureció las facciones de su rostro en señal de lo molesto que resultaba la pregunta sobre todo por el peso emocional que resultaba de todo eso para su compañero, ellos dos no estaba en buenos términos pero tampoco era enemigos declarados. Decir que el portador de Vrtria no sentía empatía por la situación del Sekiryuutei seria mentirse a sí mismo, de hecho toda la corte de Sona estuvo platicando sobre ese tema en particular decidiendo incluirlo dentro de su círculo para hacer más llevadero su exilio, decisión que su propia ama aprobó sin ningún problema.

\- No solo fue la escuela, sino toda la ciudad – sopesando las palabras que estaba diciendo el peón de Sona – nos tomó dos semanas completas para hacerlo.

\- Dos semanas – Issei se recargo en el viejo escritorio que servía como recibidor – ¿Tanto tiempo duré dormido?

\- Estuviste a punto de morir –el secretario del consejo estudiantil menciono sin ningún remordimiento – el ataque de Riser fue mucho peor de lo que pensaban

\- Ya veo – el Sekiryuutei simplemente continúo con su labor – Gracias por contármelo… Saji

Los dos peones continuaron limpiando la habitación en total silencio, ninguno tenía ánimos de seguir platicando, y una vez que el lugar estaba medianamente aceptable decidieron parar, Issei amablemente fue a comprar un par de bebidas para descansar dentro de la habitación no pasó mucho cuando los dos jóvenes platicaron de cosas sin sentido solamente para ser interrumpidos por al presencia de dos personas más, fue cuando Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra se presentaron en la puerta.

\- Vaya no esperaba encontrar la habitación ordenada – dijo la presidenta en señal de aprobación – hicieron un buen trabajo ustedes dos.

\- En realidad fue idea de Hyoudo, Kaichou – Saji agito las manos frente a él negándose a recibir el halago – yo solo le ayude un poco

\- Entiendo – Sona miro a Issei mientras asentía levemente – Hyodou Issei, hay varias cosas que quisiera preguntarte… ¿puedo hacerlo?

El castaño mostraba un poco de curiosidad por la petición de la joven Sitri, sin embargo no encontraba nada raro en lo que pretendía hacer la amiga de su antigua ama, solamente esperaba la respuesta del Sekiryuutei.

\- Claro que si, Kaichou – el castaño mostro un semblante sereno – si puedo contestarlo lo haré

\- ¿Grayfia-san te ha informado de tu situación? – Sona miro como Issei asentía mientras que este se sentaba en una silla cercana – bien, sabes que actualmente tienes un nuevo amo – nuevamente Issei asintió sin decir una sola palabra – de acuerdo, y ¿Conoces su identidad? – esta vez recibió una negativa.

Sona se cruzó de brazos mientras deliberaba internamente, el hecho de que la ama de llaves de la familia Gremory hubiese mantenido el anonimato sobre el nuevo maestro del castaño era señal de lo mal que estuvo su despertar, no obstante ahora era ella quien debía de medir sus palabras con la esperanza de no dañar mucho la futura relación que ambos tendrían como ama-sirviente, solo esperaba que Issei se tomara todo eso con calma y paciencia, Issei miro como el semblante de la presidenta era de preocupación, tratando de medir la tensión; el sekiryuutei guardo silencio lo más que pudo.

\- ¿Hyodou Issei… tú guardas rencor en contra de la familia Phenex? – Sona Sitri soltó sin más, mirando como la cara de Issei mostraba una sorpresa absoluta.

Sus manos se cerraron formando sus puños, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, si bien sentía rencor en contra de Riser no podía decir lo mismo en contra de personas que nunca conoció en realidad, respiro profundamente calmando sus animos para poder responder a la pregunta de Sona, cuya mirada estaba puesta sobre su persona, los ojos violeta de la joven Sitri prestaban atención a cada detalle sobre el lenguaje corporal de Issei.

\- Yo, no sé qué responder… Kaichou – Issei se mostraba un poco incomodó por la pregunta- una parte de mi quiere hacerlo, quiere odiarlos, quiere ver a Riser Phenex humillado, suplicando piedad – Issei apretó los puños mientras su respiración se volvía errática –arrebatarle todo lo que desea, recuperar a Buchou y al resto de mis amigos… pero – recuperando un poco la compostura el joven se mostraba un poco entristecido – otra parte de mi sabe que es mi culpa, intente hacer algo imposible, algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance, Rias-buchou ya se había rendido, pero yo… me negaba a hacerlo – Issei comenzó a sollozar levemente – soy patético, a pesar que tengo dentro de mí; una de las armas más poderosas, me es incapaz de usarla en todo su potencial

Una luz apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei, manifestando su Sacred Gear, con sus dedos de su mano derecha acaricio el guantelete, un arma tan poderosa pero tan inútil en su poder, su joven dueño concluyo que era totalmente su culpa. El hecho de su sufrimiento, era absolutamente su culpa. Miro con pesar a los ojos de Sona quien por un momento mostraba la misma tristeza que embargaba a Issei.

Tsubaki y Saji miraron con pena el estado de Issei, poco quedaba el joven pervetido que conocieron inicilamente, ahora frente a ellos estaba un hombre derrotado, a alguien que el destino se encargó de recordarle lo impotente que realmente es. Pero que también maduraba sobre al adversidad.

Sona se acercó lentamente al sekiryuutei colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico, haciendo que este le mirara fijamente.

\- Issei… Rias me pidió personalmente que velara por tu bienestar y la de tu nuevo dueño – la presidenta del consejo hablo tranquilamente mientras que el castaño le miraba con atención – ella odia pedirle favores a alguien y el hecho que lo me dijera fue algo sorpresivo – Sona apretó los hombros de su compañero estudiante y demonio – trata de hacérmelo fácil, porque para mi ya es difícil todo esto.

Sona miro como Issei asentía lentamente, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba, ella se volvió a la entrada.

 _ **"Ya puedes pasar por favor"**_

* * *

Era una habitación realmente hermosa, una de las más elegantes de la mansión Phenex, adornada con absoluta dedicación y esmero; no se podía negar que todo lo que allí estaba dentro era de un valor incalculable. Pero para Rias Gremory-Phenex, era solo un prisión elegante, la hermosa pelirroja contemplaba el paisaje en su ventana, pero extrañamente le parecía lo más aburrido; tanto tiempo libre y todo lo que puede hacer es mirar el paisaje, eso y tener sexo con su "amado esposo".

Dos semanas fueron suficientes para hacer que la personalidad de la joven soñadora que era Rias Gremory se endureciera lo suficiente para sobrellevar ese infierno que estaba viviendo.

Aceptar que esa era la vida que ahora tenía con Riser Phenex, el asistir a fiestas, rodearse de gente que poco le importaba conocer y después regresar a cumplir con sus deberes como su esposa. La primera vez que la poseyó realmente no pudo negar que tuvo bastante miedo, y que su cuerpo le traiciono en el acto, pero esa fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo. Para mala fortuna de Riser, Rias era una joven con una capacidad de adaptación bastante elevada. No tardo mucho tiempo en medir y conocer a profundidad el desempeño sexual de su conyugue.

Tan buenas eran sus dotes de actuación que su amado esposo no supo que todo eso era fingido, para ser más realista simplemente se dejaba llevar por una simple y sencilla fantasía, en la cual su adorado peón era protagonista. Sonrió un débilmente mientras admiraba su reflejo en el enorme ventanal de sus habitaciones, cualquiera que la viese por primera vez no dudaría en decir que era muy hermosa pero las personas más allegadas a ella notaría como su rostro lucia más apagado que en antaño. Pero también notaron que cierta malicia estaba floreciendo dentro de ella misma y sutilmente se deleitaba con el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando a Riser. Claro todo eso era a espaldas de él, no deseaba que su adorado esposo tomara represalias en contra de ella y mucho menos con sus adorados sirvientes, quienes ahora eran su ancla en esta nueva vida.

Recordó cuando Akeno rio a carcajada limpia ese mismo día en el baño, ya que Rias realizo una demostración de su acto en la cama, verdaderamente una parte de ella comenzaba a disfrutar la ironía del asunto. Ya sabía que rol tomar, ser completamente sumisa, pedir piedad, y entre lágrimas suplicar por el nombre de Issei, eso era lo que realmente excitaba su querido esposo. Sonrió cruelmente cuando miro a lo lejos como su esposo se mostraba atareado con sus nuevas responsabilidades como miembro importante de la casa Gremory, por suerte sus padres se mostraban arrepentidos de su decisión, le pidieron perdón por todo lo que estaba pasando con su vida.

Ella por un instante estuvo a punto de reclamarles, pero solamente se limitó a pedir que las cosas no le fuesen tan sencillas a su esposo, por eso ahora Risertenía menos tiempo libre para pasarlo junto a ella. Cosa que agradeció internamente.

\- El realmente es un idiota – Rias soltó una risilla de satisfacción mientras se levantaba de su cama – si supiera quien le ha traicionado… espero ver su rostro cuando se entere de las noticias.

Una porción del clan Phenex estaba en desacuerdo con el resultado del Rating Game, ya que puso en tela de juicio el honor de todo el clan frente al mundo demoniaco, inclusive varios compromisos fueron anulados de improviso por parte de la propia familia. La demostración de bajeza de Riser, inicio un cambio en el "status quo" de la sociedad de los 72 pilares, todo ocasionado por el impulsivo temperamento del tercer heredero de los Phenex.

Suspiro al darse cuenta que su tragedia era el detonante de un verdadero cambio en la sociedad lo único que el molestaba, era que ella sería el ultimo sacrificio de las viejas costumbres.

Rias se acercó lentamente a un estuche de caoba, en la parte superior podía verse claramente el escudo de la casa Gremory, la joven acaricio suavemente la madera, mirándola de manera absorta, la abrió para mirar su contenido, dentro de ella se encontraba un juego de piezas de ajedrez, el cual se encontraba incompleto.

Las únicas piezas que quedaban eran una torre, un caballo y ocho peones, todos ellos acomodados perfectamente dentro del estuche, pero su atención estaba centrada en las piezas de peón, con sus delicados dedos acaricio cada una de las piezas, mientras que miraba con añoranza lo que realmente representaban para ella, a pesar de que originalmente no le pertenecieron, era un recordatorio de la persona que hizo todo lo posible para salvarle de aquella terrible situación.

No importaba que fracasará en sus intenciones, pero demostrarle esa lealtad y devoción hacia ella, hizo que cautivara su corazón, podría ser que su cuerpo y vida le perteneciesen a alguien más, peros sus verdaderos sentimientos solamente eran de Issei, no importaba si pasaban siglos antes de volverlo a ver, ella siempre le amaría hasta que muriese de vejez.

No por esos sentimientos pudo evitar aceptar esa loca proposición, ya que si todo salía bien entonces volvería a ver muy pronto al joven Sekiryuutei. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el cómo obtuvo esos peones, la persona que se los dio; temblaba furiosamente y enormes lagrimas recorrían sus ojos, cayendo sin piedad al mármol que tenían por piso.

Ella pudo negarse, pero una parte de su alma le recordó cuál era su verdadera naturaleza. A pesar de que podía ser amorosa y amable con sus súbditos, ella era un demonio.

Y los demonios se vengan… cruelmente. Sin importar el tiempo que tomara en cobrar su venganza.

* * *

 _ **"Ya puedes pasar por favor"**_

Issei estaba estupefacto ante la persona que pasaba por el umbral de la puerta, pudo reconocerla al instante, quizás era la última persona que esperaba ver frente de él. Aquella persona caminaba de manera tímida, midiendo la distancia que debía de acercarse al castaño, la mirada de él estaba puesta en la persona que había arribado a la habitación. Todos los presentes esperaban una reacción agresiva del sekiryuutei, pero Issei de alguna forma se mostraba verdaderamente tranquilo, admirando por primera vez la belleza que desbordaba su nuevo amo.

 _ **"Trátala amablemente de acuerdo"**_

Fueron las últimas palabras que la noche anterior habia escuchado por parte de Grayfia, de alguna forma preparándolo para lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

 _ **"¿Hyodou Issei… tú guardas rencor en contra de la familia Phenex?"**_

Fue la pregunta que hace unos momentos Sona le hizo al castaño, como una señal de la identidad de su nueva ama.

 _ **"Ella es tu nuevo amo… mocoso"**_

Ddraig fue lo que se limitó a decir mientras que su portador asentía en silencio, no obstante la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y deje de ira estaba por asomarse, pero lentamente esta desaparecía cuando Ravel Phenex se paró frente de Hyodou Issei, la chica desviaba la mirada, como si evitara encararle, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su rostro mostraba una mezcla de pena y miedo, con una de sus manos jugaba con una de sus coletas de su hermoso cabello rubio. Issei respiró profundamente, notando el delicado perfume que estaba usando la pequeña rubia, muy distinto al que usaba Rias.

Seduccion y erotismo, ese era el pensamiento que llegaba a la mente del castaño cuando recordaba el aroma de su antigua ama, el de Ravel evocaba extrañamente Esperanza e Inocencia. Que de alguna manera suavizó un poco corazón de Issei.

Todo mundo esperaba una reacción del portador de Ddraig, pero este estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, frente a él regreso el momento vio el rostro aterrorizado de la hermana de Riser, su cuerpo tensionado y la lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos zafiro. Para Ravel fue exactamente lo mismo, ella misma revivía la experiencia; el rostro sorprendido de Issei fue reemplazado por uno lleno de determinación y valor, la joven Phenex recordó exactamente porque estaba en ese instante dentro de la habitación. Armándose de valor fue capaz de encarar la situación, dio una respiración profunda para calmarse y decir las palabras que cambiarían por completo su mundo y la del Sekiryuutei.

 **"Hyodou Issei… yo Ravel Phenex… soy tu nuevo rey"**


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio dentro de sala del club de ocultismo no era una buena señal para Ravel Phenex, la seguridad que demostró en esos momentos lentamente se caía a pedazos conforme la mirada expectante de su nuevo peón estaba puesta sobre ella, pero haciendo un amago de voluntad que indudablemente no sabía de dónde provino mantuvo su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y el orgullo en su postura. Sus ojos azules rápidamente buscaron ayuda en la única demonio noble dentro de la habitación.

Sona Sitri también se mostraba ansiosa más que por la increíble vergüenza que estaba pasando Ravel, sino por la reacción que Issei tendría en esos momentos de tensión. Mantuvo el silencio midiendo con cuidado cada movimiento que el joven Sekiryuutei mostraba en su lenguaje corporal; por esa razón preparó tanto a su Reina como a su Peón, el Alice Mirror y la Absortion Line serían los mejores medios restrictivos en caso de que el castaño intentará algo en contra de la cuarta hija de los Phenex.

Los ojos avellana del portador del Boosted Gear se oscurecieron levemente tras el fleco de su propio cabello, pasó de lado de la pequeña rubia y salió de la sala del club de ocultismo.

Tras su partida la nueva ama de Issei se quedó petrificada en silencio ocultando el pesar que ese momento sentía por nuevamente ser intrusa en la vida de Hyodou Issei.

Sabes creo que se lo tomó de una buena manera – el comentario de Sona llamó la atención de Ravel – Dejémoslo solo unos momentos

¿Está segura? – la pequeña Phenex agachó su mirada un poco dolida por la respuesta silenciosa de Issei – Tal vez no debí hacer nada de esto

La presidenta del consejo podía sentir el pesar que lentamente invadía el cuerpo de Ravel, por una parte no deseaba sentir empatía por la joven; debido a que su descuido fue el detonante de que su mejor amiga pasará por el peor momento de su vida y por otro lado ver el deseo de ella por emendar las cosas toco un poco su corazón. Con lentitud el pequeño cuerpo de Ravel empezó a hipar evidenciando las lágrimas que afloraron de sus ojos, los demonios más grandes se miraron preocupados por no saber exactamente qué hacer en esos momentos, tal zozobra simplemente hizo que las cosas se complicaran un poco más de lo que esperaban.

Issei por su parte corrió por los pasillos de la escuela mientras su mente se debatía en dos cosas, la primera el shock de ver que la joven que era causante de su pesar parada frente a él exclamando que era su nuevo Rey; la razón era muy simple de todos los posibles candidatos para que fuesen su nuevo amo, ella claramente era una opción que nunca se esperó.

La segunda era que no sabía cómo comportarse en una situación como en la que se encontraba, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ella prácticamente era culpable de su predicamento?

Detuvo su carrera al darse cuenta de que había llegado al techo de la escuela, el cielo se pardeaba en una combinación de anaranjados y rojos muy hermosos, tanto que le recordaban a la cabellera de cierta princesa que estaba lejos de su alcance, optó por mirar al sol que se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte de un brillante amarillo como el rizos de su nueva ama.

Amargamente aquella estampa que presenciaba era un recordatorio de su situación, el cual representaba lo oscuro que era su futuro próximo.

¿Issei? – una voz llamó la atención del Sekiryuutei - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La sorpresa de saber que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar hizo que el joven diera un sobresalto, más que nada por notar que Aika le miraba con curiosidad.

¿Estas llorando? – la preocupación de la joven de anteojos se notaba en su pregunta

Instintivamente llevó su mano a sus ojos sintiendo la humedad que recorría libremente sus mejillas, ciertamente estaba llorando… ¿Pero porque razón lo hacía?, rabia, frustración, miedo o alegría. Realmente no sabía de donde provenía su llanto pero era una respuesta autentica de su corazón, la bestia sellada en el Boosted Gear se mantuvo en silencio, mostrando una inusual paciencia esperando que su portador no se sobresaltara por tanta emoción contenida.

Aika se acercó lentamente hasta donde el castaño estaba plantado, sin medir el peso de sus acciones hizo algo que después se reprendería por lo incomodó que resultaría para ella… abrazó a Issei con fuerza esperando reconfortar levemente a su amigo e interés amoroso. El gesto mas que molestar al castaño hizo que el joven se sintiera seguro ante lo turbulento que su vida se estaba volviendo a paso acelerado. Sin saber que tan solo era el comienzo de lo que se venía encima.

 _ **Thy name is Phenex**_

 _ **Great Marquis, Who rule over twenty legions,**_

 _ **Teacher of all sciences,**_

 _ **Writer of poems over the beauty of the world**_

 _ **You song will never reach anybody**_

 _ **And no one want to hear you**_

 _ **Waiting for ascending to heaven's**_

 _ **In the scorching fire**_

En demonología, Phenex es un Gran Marqués del Infierno y tiene veinte legiones de demonios bajo su mando. Enseña todas las ciencias maravillosas, es un excelente poeta y es muy obediente al mago. Phenex espera regresar al Cielo tras pasar 1.200 años, pero se engaña a sí mismo con esa esperanza.

Se muestra como un fénix, que canta dulces melodías con la voz de un niño, pero el mago debe advertir a sus compañeros (porque no tiene que estar solos) que no las escuchen y que le pidan transformarse en un humano, lo que el demonio supuestamente hace tras un cierto período de tiempo.

Descripción tomada del Ars Goetia, escrita por el Rey Salomón en algún momento de su vida.

* * *

 _ **If Life 02: A Oath Sign**_ _ **The Golden Phoenix Princess**_

* * *

No midio el tiempo en que ambos permanecieron en ese estado, abrazados en la soledad del techo de la escuela; solamente estaba así en silencio todo ese tiempo Issei lo uso para contemplar perfectamente sus sentimientos y emociones; por un lado se preguntaba porque Ravel Phenex se molestó en acogerlo como su peón, también estaba la duda de que si era una clase de represalia en contra de él orquestada por su propia familia, esa duda estaba presente a pesar de que recordaba ciertos fragmentos sobre las conversaciones anteriores con Sona y Grayfia.

" _Ella ahora es un alfil libre"_

" _Apoyo a Rias en su petición para suavizar tu castigo…"_

A pesar de que las pruebas que necesitaba para creer que la pequeña rubia no tenía dobles intención contra de él, no podía evitar mostrarse un poco intranquilo ante su presencia, ni tampoco recordar que a causa de ella fracasó en proteger a su anterior ama. Se separó lentamente de Aika, quien mostraba un brillante rojo en sus mejillas, la separación hizo que la castaña de coletas desviara la mirada completamente roja por darse cuenta de embarazosa situación que ella misma provocó sin meditarlo un poco.

V-Veo que te has calmado – la joven se quitó sus anteojos para limpiarlos nerviosamente – ¡M-Me alegro… e-este y-yo me voy a mi casa!

¡Espera un poco! – Issei tomo rápidamente de la mano a la su compañera - ¡Y-Yo…!

¡No necesitas agradecerme nada!- rápidamente cortó al jovencita las intenciones del Sekiryuutei - ¡Yo hice algo realmente estúpido y embarazoso!

P-Pero – Aika dio un respingo al notar el tono suplicante del su compañero – Está bien…

Con una sutil sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo Kiryuu Aika se retiró de ese lugar dejando solo al joven portador del Guante Rojo del Emperador Dragón, Issei vio como ella se perdía entre las sombras del pasillo que conectaba el techo con el resto del edificio, levantó su mirada para notar que el atardecer terminaba dando paso a la noche, las estrellas en la bóveda celeste estaba en mayor esplendor y brillanban hermosamente; con ese paisaje el castaño tomo una decisión y camino nuevamente de regreso al salón del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Una vez que se adentró en el edificio antiguo camino en modo automático hasta nuevamente estar frente a la puerta del club, se detuvo unos instantes antes de tocar la puerta y solicitar permiso para ingresar en ella. Como no recibió una respuesta inmediata supuso que tanto Ravel como Sona y los miembros de su corte se habia retirado del lugar.

El pomo de la puerta giro levemente mientras que esta se abrió levemente revelando la mirada timida de Rave quien permaneció todo ese tiempo esperando el regreso de Issei.

El castaño camino intranquilo para darse cuenta que no solo ella estaba allí sino también Sona, Tsubaki y Saji; quienes le miraron preocupados, el joven apretó su mandíbula ante la punzada de notar lo estúpido que fue su reacción al enterarse de la identidad de su nueva ama.

Perdón por las molestias – Issei se inclinó en señal de disculpa haciendo que el resto suspiraba con cierto alivio – No esperaba preocuparlos tanto

No tienes por qué disculparte – Tsubaki se adelantó en responder en nombre de todos – Es normal sabiendo tu situación actual.

Ravel se alejó levemente mientras se mostraba un poco aprehensiva ante la presencia de Issei, el joven nuevamente encaró su mirada con la de la pequeña rubia quien desviaba sus ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada; dio varias respiraciones profundas antes de volver a hablar claramente.

¡¿Q-Qué no v-vuelva r-repetirse?! – la pequeña rubia exclamaba nerviosamente - ¡N-No es b-bueno d-dejar esperando a una dama!

Issei parpadeo varias veces mientras el resto sentía que debían golpear su rostro con su mano, Sona por un instante estuvo a punto de jalar de una oreja a Ravel para regañarle por su falta de tacto en cuestión de las emociones humanas, lógicamente la cuarta hija de los Phenex no convivia con humanos a pesar de que la corte a la que pertenecía anteriormente constaba con demonios reencarnados, estas se comportaban como amantes de su hermano mayor y lógicamente su comportamiento era muy diferente al de un humano normal.

El castaño estaba sin palabras, más bien su mente había entrado en modo de suspensión temporal, la más joven del clan Phenex había soltado una bomba en el club de ocultismo, Ravel tenía una sonrisa nerviosa que fatalmente trataba de hacerla pasar por una llena de orgullo que no combinaba para nada con el rubor de sus mejillas. El Sekiryuutei se volteó hacia los miembros presentes del consejo estudiantil, pasando por Saji, luego Tsubaki, y finalmente su mirada se centró en Sona, quien simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Ravel miraba incrédula la reacción de su nuevo peón, mentalmente se reprendía por la falta de tacto que estaba demostrando en esos momentos, pero los nervios le estaba ganando a cada minuto que pasaba frente a Issei, según recordaba era un estándar que el rey de una corte fuese al menos un par de años mayor que el resto de sus piezas, ahora lideaba con un joven que un año mayor que ella, tal vez le odiaba por sus acciones pasadas y estaba echando más sal a la herida emocional por lo poco decoroso que estaba resultando su presentación oficial, pero la pequeña Phenex se había arriesgado en solicitar su juego de piezas e intercambiar sus peones con la esposa de su hermano.

Todo eso con la intensión de enmendar sus errores y encontrar la paz que su propia mente suplicaba por tener. El mutismo que mostraba su dueño de una de las longinus le preocupaba de sobre manera.

¿O…o… oye, acaso no tienes nada que responder? – comentó la más joven de la habitación mientras señalaba con el dedo al rostro de Issei.

La joven Phenex sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes zafiro, pero Issei suspiró sonoramente, no sabía se era a causa de la molestia que Ravel estaba causándole por su caprichoso comportamiento o su presencia no era del todo grata al castaño.

¿Disculpa? – el aludido respondió con una pregunta – Es la primera vez que estoy en una situación como esta– Issei se acercó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara frente a su nueva ama – Pero tengo una duda… ¿Qué debo hacer en estos momentos?

La serenidad y calma que estaba demostrando Issei no solo sorprendió a Sona y a los demás; sino también contrastaba con el nerviosismo que Ravel proyectaba en sus acciones, con una sonrisa la heredera de la familia Sitri se acercó al joven Sekiryuutei bastante aliviada por lo dócil que se estaba comportando.

Debes de inclinarte frente a Ravel en señal de sumisión y repetir lo que voy a decir – interrumpió Sona en apoyo de la joven Phenex – Es para concretar un juramento de fidelidad

Issei asintió ante la explicación de Sona, y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que ella le indicaba, se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas y coloco su mano derecha a la altura del corazón, Saji y Tsubaki miraron la acción admirando la escena frente a ellos, la mente de ambos reconoció aquella posición que emulaba a la viejas costumbres europeas. Un caballero jurándole lealtad a su señor, fue la escena que ambos demonios imaginaron en ese instante, salvo por una simple cosa; Hyodou Issei estaba años luz de esa clasificación. Sona se paró entre ambos a una distancia prudente, y comenzó a recitar las palabras.

" **Yo Hyoudo Issei, bajo la supervisión de los cuatro grandes Maous"**

" **Y bajo las normas que rigen a los 72 pilares fundadores"**

" **Reconocer en ti, Ravel Phenex"**

" **Cuarta Hija de la Casa Phenex y que ostentas el título de Marquesa"**

" **Ser mi nuevo maestro y Rey"**

" **Postrándome ante ti… entrego toda mi existencia"**

" **Y obedecer y velar por todos tus deseos"**

" **Por siempre y para siempre"**

De repente un círculo mágico brillo en el suelo de la habitación, iluminado con su luz carmesí la habitación del club, tanto Saji y Tsubaki reconocieron escudo de armas de la familia Gremory, lentamente el escudo comenzaba a desvanecerse y la luz cambio de tonalidades, pasando a un naranja, y terminar de brillar en un intenso amarillo dorado. Finalmente el escudo de la casa Phenex apareció reemplazando al anterior que estaba allí.

* * *

Rias sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, pronto las lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las facciones de su rostro, por suerte estaba sola en la habitación que compartía con Riser, aquel dolor que sintió era la señal de que su querido y amado peón le fue arrebatado de ella; creyó que estaba preparada para ese hecho pero simplemente nunca lo estuvo, no solo ella sino cada miembro de su corte sintió como su conexión con el Sekiryuutei era cortada de golpe, Asia entro en pánico pero fue ayudada por Akeno, quien como una hermana mayor acunó a la temerosa Alfil.

¡¿Qué ha pasado Akeno-sempai?! – la rubia portadora del Twilight Healing mostraba tristeza en su rostro - ¡Porque no puedo sentir a Issei-san! – sus lágrimas rápidamente se acumularon en sus ojos - ¿Él está en peligro?

¡Shsss! – la Reina de Rias trataba de calmar a su compañera alfil – Issei está bien… simplemente el ya no pertenece más a nuestro grupo

¿P-Por qué? – Asia miraba con preocupación a los ojos de la pelinegra - ¿Por qué le está pasando todo esto a Issei-san? ¿Por qué son tan malos con él?

Kiba se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeras de grupo, con una de sus manos acarició la cabellera rubia de la desconsolada ex monja.

Puedes creer que es malo – el tono suave del caballero de Rias trataba de tranquilizar a Asia – Pero tal vez es lo mejor que le haya pasado a Issei-kun

Desapercibidamente Koneko también se estaba acercando al grupo, en silencio se acurrucó en el regazo de la inocente alfil, el mismo pesar que embargaba lentamente a la rubia se transmitía a la pequeña Torre, en la soledad de la aquel gran salón donde se encontraba, todos los miembros de la corte de Rias Gremory se lamentaba la pérdida de su miembro más valioso, aunque eso no significaba que no le volverían a ver; solamente que sus caminos ya no transitaban hacia el mismo destino.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, Tsubaki y Saji estaban absortos ante la majestuosidad de la escena tanto que los dos aplaudieron maravillados, como no hacerlo cuando la solemnidad del acto era bastante cautivante, Saji por unos instantes sintió un poco de envidia su mente divago re imaginando las posiciones el como Issei y Sona en el lugar de Ravel, sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta de que era una buena manera de pedir algo importante (noviazgo o matrimonio) pero para sentirse digno de ella aun le faltaba mucho tiempo. Por su parte Tsubaki dejo que su lado femenino emergiera un poco de su coraza; abanicándose discretamente tratando bajarse el calor que sus mejillas producían debido a la emoción que se asomaba en su persona, claro que para sentirlo en carne propia primero debía encontrar al candidato adecuado aunque claramente Issei podía calzar perfectamente en el papel, rio discretamente tratando de ocultarlo del resto de los presentes pero eso no pasó desapercibido por la propia líder de la corte. Sona miraba con orgullo la perfección en la ejecución de Issei, dentro de los 72 pilares era muy raro presenciar el intercambio de piezas, usualmente había padres que pasaban uno que otro sirviente a sus hijos, y casi nunca ocurría entre diferentes clanes.

Issei se levantó tranquilamente tras haber terminado con el juramento, no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, pero notó que había algo extraño, Sona también lo hizo, fue cuando todos posaron su mirada en Ravel Phenex. La chica estaba completamente roja, tan roja como la falda de su uniforme, sus labios parecían moverse de manera errática pero si prestaban atención repetía constantemente las últimas palabras que el propio Sekiryuutei había dicho, el shock de haber presenciado algo que su mente consideró como íntimo, hizo que su respiración estuviera demasiado agitada y su mente colapsara por completo. En definitiva la joven Phenex estaba teniendo una respuesta vasovagal por la impresión del juramento que Issei hizo para su persona.

" _Por siempre y para siempre"_

La mente de cada uno de los presentes comenzó a andar rápidamente comprendiendo el porqué de la reacción de Ravel, el castaño rápidamente miro hacia Sona quien desviaba la mirada instintivamente, el portador de Vrtria se acercó lentamente hasta la apenada Sitri quien claramente estaba empezando a sudar copiosamente.

Kaichou, no cree que ese juramento – Saji hizo una pausa antes de seguir – ¿Sonó más como una declaración de amor?

Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si – ahora fue Tsubaki quien asentía – de hecho hasta yo me sonroje un poco

Bu… bu… bueno, es una vieja costumbre – dijo Sona mientras se quitaba los anteojos para limpiarlos – Puede que esté un poco pasado de moda y bueno… yo… - la presidenta miraba para todos lados evitando encarar a Issei - ¡Saji, Tsubaki! Regresemos a la sala del consejo todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El joven Sekiryuutei tomo de la mano de a la presidenta del consejo evitando que esta huyera dejando atrás todo el problema al pobre peón de Ravel, los ojos amenazadores del castaño hicieron que cualquier esfuerzo por parte de la pelinegra simplemente desaparecieran, con ojos suplicantes se volvió al joven portador del Boosted Gear, acción que hizo que el chico se sobresaltará un poco por el nivel de ternura que mostraba la siempre estoica de Sona.

Issei… p-por f-favor – con un tono de súplica la joven demonio noble trataba de doblegar a su compañero – Y-Yo en v-verdad lo ignoraba

T-Te creo – Issei tartamudeaba ante el comportamiento de la presidenta del consejo – ¡Pero pudiste haberme preparado para ello!

Te digo que es una costumbre antigua – Sona se excusaba por su acciones – ¡Yo misma me muero de la pena!

Issei se quedó en silencio al ver que la presidenta del consejo también mostraba estupor por la vergüenza por toda la ceremonia del juramento, el repentino ruido del cuerpo de Ravel cayendo al suelo hizo que el castaño soltara la mano de la cautiva demonio, desvió su mirada para ver como la pequeña rubia estaba en el frio suelo y una cantidad considerable de vapor emanaba de su piel, ese preciso instante fue aprovechado por Sona quien se alejaba a paso veloz ante la mirada incrédula de Sekiryuutei; los dos miembros de la corte Sitri estaba tan sorprendidos por la acción poco decorosa de su ama, lo único que pudieron hacer de manera lógica fue seguirla de cerca, Tsubaki asintió en señal de despedida y Saji simplemente sonreía de manera avergonzada. Issei miro hacia el piso, no pudo evitar suspirar cansinamente y soltar una sonrisa.

Tan extraño era todo esto que no podía sentirse ni un ápice molesto en contra de su nueva ama, con delicadeza le tomo entre sus brazos notando lo ligera que era la jovencita, mirando con detenimiento pudo notar lo delgado que era su cuerpo. ¿Siempre había sido así? No sabía con certeza, ya que las pocas veces que no presentaba tal delgadez; negó con la cabeza y vio que estaba ya entrada la noche.

Esto sí que es un problema – comentó para sí mismo Issei – al menos me hubieran ayudado a llevarte a casa

Aceptan el hecho de que ahora tenía que esperar hasta que Ravel despertase se encaminó directamente a la enfermería, siendo esta su primera tarea como Peón de Ravel Phenex.

* * *

 _Estaba sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación, desde hace días vivir en esa mansión se había vuelto una tortuosa rutina, como no hacerlo cuando por primera vez recibía miradas llenas de rencor y odio contra de ella. Desde pequeña fue rodeada de amor, comprensión y sobre todo libertad, libertada de hacer lo que quisiese sin mucha preocupación por las consecuencias, claro dependiendo que tan grave fuesen sus faltas. Sus padres le reprenderían porque una jovencita noble no se comportaba de una manera reprobable._

 _Pero esta vez el castigo no venía de sus padres, sino de otra persona que a pesar ser parte de su familia era alguien ajena a ella; una parte de ella quería reclamarle por esas miradas de odio que le dirigía, pero la otra comprendía que todo era su culpa._

 _Ella hizo lo correcto ¿Verdad?, aceptar que sus acciones estaban justificadas era realmente mentirse a sí misma, el amargo sentimiento de la culpa le carcomía a cada instante que pasaba en esa mansión, ya no dormía bien, difícilmente comía y todo eso estaba pasando factura sobre la sanidad de su mente, recordar los ojos aquamarina mirándole con disgusto hacia que quisiese llorar._

 _A veces la frustración de no poder enmendar las cosas le superaba y terminaba nuevamente encerrada en su habitación, rodeada de los costosos peluches que sus padres y hermanos mayores le obsequiaban de tanto en tanto, se recostó en su cama y decidió mirar el techo del docel, suspiro sonoramente, cerró sus ojos cuando el calor abrazador nuevamente le envolvió y la figura de su hermano emergió de entre las llamas con una apariencia atemorizante, se levantó respirando agitadamente y temblando con fuerza. Ese recuerdo siempre aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos, como parte primordial de su castigo._

 _Decidio levantarse y salir a despejarse con un reconfortante baño, por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo y mucho menos en el enorme baño que tenían en su hogar._

 _Ravel Phenex vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos que servían para inspeccionar su cuerpo, las ojeras por la falta de sueño, lo descuidado que estaba su piel y el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba más delgado que de costumbre, todo eso hizo suspirar a la jovencita de manera cansina, con esmero y cuidado limpio cada parte de su piel como sus madre le había enseñado; aquella acción la hizo más bien de una manera mecánica ya que deseaba dejar de pensar. Una vez que vio que su cuerpo estaba limpio se metio en la enorme piscina dejando que el agua caliente le ayudase a relajar su cuerpo._

 _Fue cuando una presencia le hizo que se pusiera tensa, no necesito darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, no quiso saludarla porque sabía que cualquier intento de cordialidad terminaría en algo completamente desagradable. Permaneció en su lugar sin moverse poniendo atención en los sonidos que emitía esa presencia, claramente limpiaba su cuerpo._

 _No quería imaginarse que clases de actividades requerían que se diese un baño a tales horas de la noche, pero ella tampoco tenía derecho a saberlo._

 _Fue cuando el sonido de alguien metiéndose en la gigantesca bañera que dio por concluida su soledad, levantó su mirada con vacilación para encontrarse con la mirada aquamarina de la esposa de su hermano Riser; Rias estaba frente a ella sus ojos le miraban fijamente haciendo que su cuerpo sintiese frío a pesar de la agradable temperatura del agua._

 _¡¿Ah?! Imouto – la suave voz de la demonio noble mostraba bastante hostilidad – Buenas noches… ¿disfrutas del baño?_

 _Quizo responder pero su lengua estaba trabada por la opresión que generaba la pelirroja, no tenía el valor para encararle e intentó huir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible._

 _Vaya – Rias acaricio uno de sus brazos con el agua de la bañera - ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de huir?_

 _Esa pregunto hizo que todos sus esfuerzos por abandonar la habitación desapareciesen y se quedara clavada en su lugar._

 _Yo también quise huir de mi destino – la pelirroja comentaba tranquilamente – Hice todo lo posible para evitar este final, use todo a mi alcance, cada oportunidad que tuve frente a mí pero sabes desgraciadamente me fue imposible – Ravel se sentó nuevamente en la bañera escuchando atentamente pero sin ver fijamente a su acompañante – Sabes la primera vez duele mucho y más cuando no es con la persona que amas… sentir que algo preciado te es arrebatado duele más que morir… me pregunto ¿Sufrirás el mismo dolor cuando sea tu turno?_

 _El silencio que siguió después fue demasiado para la pequeña Phenex, en silencio y con paso lento salió de la bañera mientras que Rias le miraba sin ninguna empatía por ella, ni siquiera las silenciosas lágrimas que salieron por sus ojos hicieron que se compadeciera de ella._

* * *

Despertó de ese sueño para ver como un par de ojos cafés le miraban con preocupación, la sorpresa de la cercanía entre ellos pero el primero en alejarse fue el joven que le acompañaba, Issei se acercó tranquilamente una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama, mientras que Ravel lentamente se incorporaba mientras seguía con sus ojos azules cada movimiento de su nuevo peón.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió pesado pero ninguno sabía que debía decir en esos momentos, Ravel esperaba algún reclamo por parte del Sekiryuutei, por eso mostraba ansiedad ante el mutismo que presentaba el chico a un lado de ella, muy dentro deseaba alguna reacción física contra su persona a manera de compensación por su propio egoísmo, pero simplemente Issei estaba en silencio al lado de ella. Eso dolía más que cualquier reclamo, golpe o insulto que ella esperaba recibir.

El castaño por su parte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, aquella conversación que tuvo con Ddraig había puesto nuevamente las cosas en perspectiva.

 _Una suave brisa se colaba a través de la ventana de la enfermería de la academia, Issei estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, mientras que observaba como Ravel dormía plácidamente, el joven Sekiryuutei se encontraba meditabundo tratando de discernir y comprender todos los eventos de ese día, y tal como dijo la bestia encerrada en Boosted Gear, era un día de los más raros en su vida._

 _ **[Me parece un milagro que no hubieses enloquecido]**_ _– comento el enorme dragón mientras una luz esmeralda brillaba en dorso de la mano de Issei – [_ _ **¿Y qué harás ahora Issei?] –**_ _la honestidad que mostraba Ddraig llamo la atención de Issei_

 _¿Ddraig, que se siente pasar de un dueño a otro? – el joven levanto su mano como si tratara de mirar fijamente a los ojos del dragón – Quiero decir no te molesta ser tratado como un objeto._

 _El dragón se mostraba sorprendió por la pregunta de su portador, lógicamente él sabía la respuesta a aquella duda que carcomía al castaño, sentir que tu libertad te era robada y ser tratado como un objeto que pasa de mano en mano, ese era el actual modo de vida que poseía el poderoso dragón celestial, alguno de sus portadores ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia y morían sin haberlo usado nunca, otros lo miraban como una herramienta más para sus ambiciones pero algunos de ellos simplemente terminaron abatidos por sus propios enemigos o por los portadores del Divine Dividing … solo unos cuantos se atrevieron a intercambiar palabras con él y así mismo desarrollar medianamente una camarería._

 _Pero Issei, era actualmente la persona con la que había hablado más en comparación con los demás… por eso se sentía con la obligación de responder a aquella duda._

 _ **[Hace varios siglos que dejo de importarme] -**_ _exclamo Ddraig sin mucho ánimo -_ _ **[Siempre que pudiera cumplir con mi ambición, no lo veía como un problema; en tu caso ¿has abandonado tu sueño?] –**_ _la pregunta por parte del dragón celestial descolocó al castaño_

 _¡¿Mi sueño?!.- Issei miro con melancolía ante la palabras de su compañero – te refieres a ser el Rey del Harem –_

 _ **[Ese mismo que tanto gritabas a los cielos] –**_ _la luz brillaba al compás de las palabras del dragón –_ _ **[Acaso piensas abandonarlo]**_

 _El joven mantuvo silencio mientras comprendía el peso de su sueño, uno que al final podía considerarse infantil y sobre todo inútil; fue cuando el recuerdo de su derrota y de su querida Bucho, no negó con la cabeza, Rias Gremory golpearon su mente. Con una amarga sonrisa se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba por todo lo que habia dicho en esos días en los que estaba con sus compañeros del club de ocultismo._

 _Como puedo aspirar a tener un harem, si no puedo ni siquiera proteger a una sola mujer – la voz de Issei tenía un deje de tristeza – desde un principio parecía un sueño inalcanzable… je, je, je; fíjate soy tan débil que ya fui descartado por mi antiguo dueño_

" _Descartado por su antiguo dueño" ¿Esa era la verdadera razón?, tal vez era cierto; quien conservaría a un fracasado como él, un recuerdo de las esperanzas rotas sobre obtener lo más deseado y simplemente fuese arrebatado por la debilidad que tenía por fortaleza. Fue cuando vio como a pequeña fénix se revolviá entre sueños, se acercó curioso pero abandonó esa curiosidad cuando se percató de algo que hizo que sintiera un pequeño nudo en la garganta._

 _Estaba llorando, Ravel hipaba levemente y sus labios se movían constantemente; Issei prestó atención a las palabras que ella pretendía decir, con leer sus labios supo los verdaderos sentimientos que su ahora ama tenia dentro de su corazón._

" _ **Perdóname"**_

 _Con suavidad limpiaba las lágrimas en el rostro de Ravel, fue en ese momento en que ella despertó de su pesadilla, para que sus ojos azules le mirasen fijamente._

Eso llevó al momento en que ambos estaban sentados en la soledad de la enfermería de la escuela, la luna se colaba entre las persianas, los discretos rayos de luz daba una iluminación correcta y sobre todo un ambiente de tranquilidad a pesar que los dos único ocupantes de la habitación estaban tan turbados con sus propios sentimientos que ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

¿Por qué no me dices nada? – Issei levantó la mirada al escuchar la suave voz de Ravel - ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Realmente… - Ravel prestó atención a su peón – No sé qué decir

El castaño se fijó su mirada en su nuevo interlocutor, encontrándose con el rosto serio de Ravel, quien le miraba fijamente, la luz de la luna bañaba su silueta, las sabanas de la cama cubrían su regazo, ante los ojos de Issei pudo observar perfectamente la belleza de su acompañante, pero también la intensa soledad que rodeaba su aura. Cerro sus manos formando sus puños, nuevamente los sentimientos de rencor afloraron en su corazón, pero ¿Realmente estaban justificados? Ravel no era Riser, esa pequeña demonio no fue quien dictaminó su castigo, ella no estaba mofándose de su infortunio. Estaba tan callada como él, tan perturbada como él… y eso era lo que le molestaba en el fondo. Ravel desvió su mirada hacia el frente respiró profundamente para empezar a hablar.

Rias-oneesama, te defendió ante toda nuestra familia – la voz de Ravel era suave pero a la vez firme – mi hermano mayor quería hacerte cosas horribles… tantas que hasta yo me horrorice – las manos de la jovencita se aferraron a las sabanas – Issei-sempai tú eras más fuerte, y mi hermano lo supo cuando lo pusiste de rodillas, y ahora te teme, realmente lo hace…

Issei estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la demonio noble frente a él, desconocía muchas cosas con respecto a lo que pasó después de su derrota y quien mejor que alguien como Ravel para aclararle esas dudas. Miraba como la pequeña rubia continuaba hablando al respecto.

…. tanto que busco la manera de hacerte pagar por su humillación… pero Rias onee-sama le desafío abiertamente – Ravel sonrío ante los recuerdos pero su sonrisa mostraba un deje de tristeza – quieres saber algo curioso, mi hermano no tiene ningún poder real, él es tan solo el tercer hijo y quien realmente ostenta el título de heredero es Ruval-niisama. Ni siquiera los Gremory consideran digno a Raiser.

La chica guardo silencio por unos instantes, mirando a la nada, tratando de encontrar las palabras; lentamente sentía como un peso era levantado de sus hombros, era una sensación agradable pero también empezaba a flaquear en su determinación ya que su mayor temor estaba expectante a sus palabras.

Al ver toda la discusión me di cuenta de algo – Ravel suspiro ante lo que iba a soltar – ¿que soy yo realmente?… tan solo la más joven de los cuatro herederos, mi único valor es convertirme en la esposa de otro demonio de clase alta, para afianzar las alianzas entre familias – la chica estaba a punto de sollozar – entonces mire a directamente como Rias-oneesama argumentaba y debatía… tal vez ella fuese débil físicamente, pero en espíritu no lo es, a diferencia de mí – la joven Phenex miro con una sonrisa, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban en sus ojos – yo soy débil, tan débil que no pude soportar la culpa de mis errores…

Issei se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su ahora ama, era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que ocurrió en el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente, Grayfia se lo había guardado la mayor parte para que Ravel se lo dijera personalmente.

Por eso aposte todo en una oportunidad – la chica continuaba hablando – fui con mi padre y suplique por mis piezas demoniacas, fui con mi madre y le pedí que me intercambiara con Riser-niisama para ser un alfil libre – Ravel hizo una pausa – y me arrodille ante Rias-oneesama para que me dejara intercambiar mi 8 peones con ella –

El castaño estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando notó que Ravel hipaba con fuerza y su sollozo continuaba al punto de ser un llanto lastimero .

Cuando por fin estuve frente a frente a la pieza del Rey – el castaño se miraba fijamente a la jovencita quien ya mostraba señales de colapsar – Tuve miedo… miedo de saber que esto también era un error…

¿Porque lo hiciste Ravel? – era lo que la joven quería escuchar por parte de Issei.

La pequeña jovencita alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la del Sekiryuutei, el joven mostraba tranquilidad en su mirada, en sus ojos no se mostraba el rencor que percibía en los de la esposa de su hermano, eso hizo que se calmara un poco, respiró hondamente y recupero levemente la compostura.

Para enmendar mi culpa – fue lo que dijo finalmente Ravel Phenex – Si yo no hubiera intentado protegerlo… tú… no… Rias… perder – la joven Phenex, termino por casi gritar - Si Riser-niisama te arrebato todo lo que deseabas, yo te lo daré de vuelta, absolutamente todo, puedes tomar mi primera vez, puedes violar mi cuerpo si lo deseas… ¡Inclusive todas las perversiones que mi hermano a sometido a Rias hasta ahora!

Ravel se había levantado un poco, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, Issei estaba mudo, sin palabras, su mente trataba de vislumbrar el escenario completo que la chica había presenciado o escuchado, tal vez por error había pasado frente a la habitación que compartían Riser y Rias, pero al final de cuentas era una simple especulación.

El chico hizo lo más lógico que pudo articular, se levantó de su asiento y lentamente se acercó a la cama de la enfermería, Ravel le miraba temblando, era una mezcla de tristeza y miedo, el flequillo de Issei y la luz de la luna le impedía ver con claridad la expresión de su peón. Cuando el chico estuvo a una distancia prudente, estiro los brazos y la azotó contra la cama, aquella acción le tomó por sorpresa soltando un leve gritillo.

Issei estaba sobre de ella, ¿Realmente la violaría en esos momentos?, los ojos del Sekiryuutei brillaron amenazadoramente mientras que Ravel empezaba a respirar con fuerza, ante la expectativa de lo que ocurriría después. Pero el recuerdo de Rias hizo que cerrase los ojos aceptando que esto también formaba parte de arreglar las cosas.

" _ **¿Sufrirás el mismo dolor cuando sea tu turno?"**_

Issei se recostó a un lado de ella, mientras que Ravel tensó su cuerpo esperando cualquier acción por parte de su peón, sencillamente la acercó hacia él y acaricio su cabello con suavidad. Abrio los ojos ante lo tierno y cálido que resultaba aquella acción.

Te tomare la palabra – Ravel se apretó sus manos en los brazos de Issei - Pero no de esa forma

La jovencita escucho atentamente a su peón quien continuaba reconfortándola haciendo que Ravel se relajara poco a poco.

Permítame servirle como no pude hacerlo con Rias-buchou, permítame ser más fuerte para poder protegerla, permítame ser más rápido, más inteligente y mejorar mi magia – la joven fénix, asentía a cada petición de su sirviente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del sekiryuutei – pero a cambio… sea todo lo que me han quitado, mi amiga, mi compañera y mi salvadora.

Issei apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ravel, ninguno notó que alguien más escuchaba la conversación, detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, como su único testigo ante aquella continuación del juramento, estaba Sona Sitri quien mostraba una sonrisa de alivio al ver que todo salía muy bien, no sabía si Rias estaría contenta con el resultado; pero al menos por ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Ambos jóvenes abandonan en silencio la escuela, ninguno tenía ánimo de hablar o conversar. El Sekiryuutei sabía de antemano que mañana sería un largo día mas que nada porque ahora tenía un nuevo amo al quien servir y desconocía muchas cosas sobre ella, esas misma dudas formaban parte de los pensamientos de Ravel quien se mostraba distraída

¿Este… Ravel-sama? – el castaño hablo quedamente esperando llamar la atención de su ama- ¿Ravel-san? – la chica no parecía reaccionar - ¿..Ojou…? – Issei comenzaba a impacientarse al sentirse ignorado, mientras que la pequeña Phenex continuaba caminando - ¿Ravel-chan? - el joven se acercó susurrándole al oído.

¡Ukyaa! – Ravel se sobresaltó de improviso – ¡po… po… porque me hablaste al o..o… oído! – la chica salto para ponerse a salvo de Issei, tapándose con una mano; el oído al cual el joven al que le había susurrado y mostrando un sonrojo muy notorio.

Aquella reacción le tomó por sorpresa, el portador del Boosted Gear parpadeo varias veces mientras veía como su ama estaba completamente avergonzada-

¡Jeee… entonces Ravel-chan, será! – el castaño hizo una mueca de superioridad mientras palmeaba uno de los hombros de la chica para tranquilizarla – Quería saber cómo debería llamarte, pensaba que querrías que usara algún honorifico –

¡Y-Ya… ya veo! – Ravel realizaba respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse – para el resto de la escuela somos Sempai-Kouhai, y a solas puedes llamarme por mi nombre – eso ultimo lo dijo muy quedamente

No escuche lo último… ¿podrías repetirlo? – Issei sonreía traviesamente.

¡Llámame… Ravel-sama…entendiste…! ¡Dragón tonto! – la chica grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los alumnos le miraran extrañados, mientras que su rostro adquiría una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

¿No será acaso que tú eres?… - haciendo una cara de falsa sorpresa, Issei soltaría una terrible verdad – ¿una Tsundere?

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Ravel Phenex, pudo sentir como una parte de su personalidad, una faceta muy, pero muy íntima, algo que ella trataba de ocultar, se había descubierto. Y de pronto una nueva leyenda nacería en Kuoh, como la presidenta de hierro Shitori, la inalcanzable onee-sama Shinra o el infame Trio Pervertido.

" _¡QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!"_

* * *

Los días subsecuentes fueron una maravilla para Sona Sitri; tanto de forma positiva como negativa; como Issei lo esperaba, los rumores sobre su relación con Ravel esparcieron como reguero de pólvora. El principal problema era que cuando le preguntaban algo a la joven Phenex, su estado de ánimo cambiaba constantemente, más de uno pudo notar como salía pequeñas emanaciones de humo de su uniforme, pero pronto descartaban que el uniforme se incendiase.

Y poco ayudaba que la chica fuera el único miembro de un club, donde Issei era el presidente, lo que hizo que los rumores de que ambos estaban saliendo se regasen como pólvora, más de una los había visto salir juntos de la escuela y sobre todo a muy altas horas de la noche.

Después nació la leyenda de la princesa tsundere, mote que odiaba la nueva estudiante transferida, ya que muchos testigos, aseguraban ver como Ravel discutía férreamente con el presidente del club de ocultismo, al cual para sorpresa de muchos; después de un intercambio escueto de palabras, cambiaba a su estado de animo a uno sumiso casi como si respirar se tratara. Más de uno encontraba sus interacciones graciosas y sobre todo encantadoras, tanto que se olvidaron del terrible pasado de Hyodou Issei.

Pero lo que más le encanto a Sona, fue la disolución del Trio Pervertido, el consejo estudiantil estaba complacido tras la separación, al parecer Issei quería demostrar que podía ser un buen sempai y lentamente abandonaba el hábito de espiar y de actuar pervertidamente; el problema fue como ocurrió la separación.

Una escena que gloriosamente quedaría grabada en la memoria del celular de Sona; Motoharu realizando un lariat directo al Sekiryuutei y al poco tiempo Matsuda realizando un Argentine Backbreaker al pobre de Issei que apenas se recuperaba. Poco ayudo que Ravel entrara de improviso al salón donde estudiaba su peón y fuese a socorrerlo con una genuina preocupación.

A lo que Motoharu y Matsuda salieron del salón llorando, corriendo y gritando "Issei eres un maldito traidor, sedujiste a la ídolo de primer año"

Todo eso grabado en 4K UHD por cortesía de Kiryuu Aika, quien estaba aliviada por la mejoría en el humor de su compañero e interés amoroso.

¡Ah!... Kiryuu-san, eres una excelente alumna, un ejemplo para el resto de los alumnos – dijo alegremente Sona Sitri mientras volvía a reproducir la escena por centésima ocasión.

¿Dijo algo kaicho? – pregunto Tsubaki con algo de curiosidad

No es nada – la presidenta hablo tranquilamente – no creen que hace buen clima hoy

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo pararon de hacer su labores para mirar con incredulidad a su Rey, todos observaron el paisaje ominoso que estaba frente a la ventana, las nubes de tormenta, uno que otro relámpago discreto se asomaba por allí y no olvidar los cuervos que se paraban en el tendido eléctrico alrededor de la escuela. El consejo estudiantil y corte de Sona Sitri, concluyo en una sola cosa.

" _Algo andaba mal con su ama"_

De repente las puertas del consejo se abrieron de repente, dos borrones entraron rápidamente; uno marrón y otro amarillo, haciendo que todos los miembros pararan de realizar su trabajo.

El rostro de Issei estaba blanco y sudoroso; mientras que Ravel tenía una apariencia similar a alguien que hubiese visto algo que no debía.

So… so… Sona-kaicho – Issei se apresuró a hablar – las cosas del club de ocultismo son de utilería… ¿verdad?

Claro que si – contesto la presidente sin perder su sonrisa – yo misma revise el material que pedimos

De pura casualidad – Ravel fue quien se atrevió a preguntar algo que quizás no debía – ¿Sabes quién fue el que lo envió?

Sona medito unos instantes para responder, le pidió a Hanakai Momo, el registro de insumos, la cual amablemente se lo cedió. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, su rostro palideció y se paró de repente. Tomo su teléfono celular y marco las teclas numéricas rápidamente.

Todos en la habitación tuvieron un mal presentimiento y se apresuraron a leer el registro.

"Proveedor: Serafall L. Viathan"

* * *

 _Issei y Ravel tenían un problema entre manos, no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero extrañamente para ellos parecía congeniar completamente bien; y al ser los únicos miembros "oficiales" del club de investigación de lo oculto tenían que realizar las tareas que un club normal deberían de hacer, entre esas tareas eran llevar un inventario de la cosas que pertenecían como materiales del club._

 _Ambos en un principio habían hecho lo imposible para no realizar aquella asignación que "amablemente" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil les había pedido un par de días atrás, pero es que tanto Issei como Ravel eran partidarios de retozar cuando fuese necesario, y siendo sincero aquella tarea entre solo dos personas resultaba monótona y tediosa; en fin el par de demonios habían postergado lo inevitable el tiempo suficiente para colmar la paciencia de la joven Sitri._

 _Pero ese dia, Kusaka Reya apareció en la entrada del club con el ultimátum de parte de Sona Sitri._

" _Necesito el inventario de sus cosas o recorto los fondos del club"_

 _En un principio aquella amenaza no surtiría efecto en el par de jóvenes, pero cuando la alfil amablemente les dio el monto destinado solamente para los gastos del club, como almas llevadas por el "angel" empezaron con tan molesta tarea. Vamos el club recibía suficientes fondos como para realizar excursiones diarias a lugares como Kyoto, solo por decir un ejemplo._

 _Ya llevaban un buen tiempo clasificando las extrañas cosas dentro de aquella habitación, que ambos demonios estaban bastante aburridos._

 _¿Sempai? – Ravel miro la hoja donde estaban llevando el registro del inventario - ¿Repíteme porque estamos haciendo esto?_

 _Porque Kaichou, nos recortará los fondos – el joven sekiryuutei contestaba un poco molesto por que era la enésima vez que su pequeña ama preguntaba – y eso sería completamente malo… para nuestros bolsillos – eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro_

 _Ahhh… entiendo – la pequeña rubia siguió con su tarea – ¿pero tiene que ser para hoy?_

 _En palabras de Kusaka-san, era para ayer – Issei miro con curiosidad un libro que tenía entre manos – Cuando Rias-buchou manejaba este club nunca vi tantas cosas acumuladas_

 _¿Era tan diferente como lo es ahora? – Ravel prestaba atención a las palabras de su peón – Digo, ¿no era el mismo club que es actualmente?_

 _Más que un club… parecía un penthouse – Issei se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba – hasta una ducha tenían_

 _¡EN SERIO! – la pequeña fénix exclamo sorprendida - ¿Pero no lo usaban?_

 _Hubo varias ocasiones que vi a Buchou completamente desnuda – el castaño comento sin ningún decoro – supongo que era desinhiba con su cuer… ¡ouch! – Issei fue golpeado por un libro que le lanzó Ravel – ¡¿Y ESO PORQUE FUE?!_

 _¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO… SEMPAI! – Ravel estaba completamente roja, y se cubría su pecho con sus brazos - ¡UN VERDADERO CABALLERO NO DEBE DE MIRAR A SU SEÑORA SIN ROPA!_

 _¡FUERON MEROS ACCIDENTES! –el sekiryuutei intentaba excusarse – Bueno aunque no niego que fueron bendici…. ¡Ouch! ¡OYE ESO DUELE!_

 _¡PERVERTIDO!, ¡MIRON!, ¡ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES! – la princesa fénix arrojaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance - ¡VOY A REFORMAR ESA ACTITUD TUYA!_

 _Y así empezó una pequeña guerra entre ama y sirviente, en un principio Issei se negaba responder el fuego enemigo, pero extrañamente comenzaba a parecerle divertido, así que intencionalmente "fallaba" en golpear a Ravel, después de unos minutos ambos jóvenes estaban cansados pero a la vez felices._

 _Los dos tardaron en recuperar el aliento, pero la sonrisa en sus rostros no desapareció, al mirar el desastre que ocasionaron dentro de la sala del club decidieron retornar a su tediosa tarea, fue entonces cuando Ravel diviso un objeto en cuestión, que a simple vista parecía de lo más común, un simple tarro de cristal transparente, con un extraño liquido dentro de ella, pero la chica entrecerró los ojos al percibir el extraño aura que emanaba del frasco._

 _Issei-sempai – Ravel se dirigió hacia su peón - ¿Qué es eso? – apunto al extraño frasco_

 _¿Creo que es utilería para el ambiente del club? – el castaño miro de la misma manera aquel objeto – ¿te parece si lo abrimos?_

 _No creo que sea prudente – la chica miraba con desconfianza a aquella sustancia – hasta tiene colocado un sello mágico_

 _¡Oh! Vamos… - Issei sonrió arrogante - ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

 _¡Claro… que no! – Ravel negó rotundamente – la gran Ravel-sama no le tiene miedo a nada… ¡oh, jo, jo, jo!_

 _Ok, entonces abrámoslo – el peón de Ravel tomo el frasco y quito el sello que tenía pegado frente a él_

 _Fue entonces cuando el pandemonio se desató en el edificio antiguo. Una explosión de luz seguido de una cortina de humo, lleno la sala del club de ocultismo, tanto Issei como su ama tosieron ante el extraño vapor nauseabundo y de dudoso color; cuando el ambiente se aclaró los dos demonios se encontraban de lo más tranquilos._

 _Ves te lo dije, solo era utilería – el castaño miro con auto suficiencia – ¡y era de la buena!_

 _Si tú lo dices sempai – Ravel rodó los ojos bastante contrariada ante la leve arrogancia de su sirviente – ¿Issei… sem… pai…?_

 _El joven castaño fue jalado levemente del brazo por la mano de su compañera de club, la expresión de miedo afloraba en el rostro de la pequeña fénix, Issei se llenó de curiosidad ante tan extraña reacción de su ama, la vista de Ravel estaba clavada en un punto específico de la sala, el sekiryuutei busco con la mirada lo que fuese que había perturbado la calma de Ravel._

 _Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de aspecto andrajoso, su cabellos era de lo más largo y descuidado, la piel de hecho tenía una coloración antinatural, estaba parada sin moverse, y su respiración era de lo más pesada y sonora. Ambos demonios sintieron como la temperatura de la habitación bajaba drásticamente._

 _El sudor recorrió los rostros de ambos jóvenes y ninguno parecía poder moverse, aquella extraña aparición se mantuvo estática como si esperara algo. De pronto un relámpago cayo inesperadamente, iluminando la sala del club por completo, tanto Issei como Ravel tuvieron que cerrar los parpados ante el brillo intenso, tan solo pasaron unos instantes y cuando recuperaron la vista, la mujer ya no estaba frente a ellos, o eso pensaron._

 _ **Hoollaaaaa…. –**_ _la voz rasposa de la mujer pudo ser escuchada a las espaldas de los dos desconcertados demonios –_ _ **Pooodddeeemmmoss, jjjuuuuggaaaar**_

 _Y el alarido de terror que emano de las gargantas de Issei y Ravel resonó por los pasillos del edificio antiguo._

Sona sentía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, al terminar de escuchar el relato de Issei y Ravel, sin decir nada vio de manera fugaz a cada uno de sus súbditos quienes se negaron con la cabeza efusivamente. Eran demonio pero claramente no sabían lidiar con entes sobrenaturales como los fantasmas y mucho menos cuando la hermana mayor de su señora estaba involucrada, lo mas extraño era que a pesar de haberla llamado esta se había negado a contestar.

¿Qué hacemos kaicho? – Tsubaki amablemente pregunto por todos los presentes

Sona Sitri estaba caminando frente a su corte y "agregados", su postura y pasos reflejaban la disciplina de la cual se sentía orgullosa; una manera de llevar la contraria a la caótica y excéntrica vida de su hermana mayor, miro inquisitivamente a cada uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil y "agregados", todos parados firmes, rectos y serios, que harían enorgullecer a cualquier sargento instructor militar.

Bien, chicos – Sona se dirigió a su grupo con total profesionalismo – de alguna manera mi hermana Serafall, se las arregló para joder… ¡ejem!, perdón… perjudicar la tranquilidad de nuestra escuela – cada uno de los presentes sintió como el sudor cayo por sus sienes – es nuestro deber moral y cívico restaurarla de manera eficiente y rápida.

¡Este… Kaichou! – Issei trato de hablar, recibiendo una hostil mirada por parte de la Sitri - ¡PERDON SEÑORA!

Prosiga, Soldado Hyoudo – Sona sonrió ante la muestra espontanea de respeto del Sekiryuutei

¿Qué sabemos del enemigo? – el castaño se dirigió con respeto a la presidenta, a pesar de que su rostro sudaba a mares

No se preocupe, soldado – Sona tomo su celular y marco al número de su hermana – la propia perpetradora nos lo dirá

Como presintiendo el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos por fín la llamada logró conectarse con la Maou, cosa que alivió a todos los demonios presentes.

¡Holi… Holi… habla su hermosa y querida mahou shoujo! – la voz de la excéntrica de la maou sonó por el altavoz del celular de Sona

¡NEE-SAMA! Corta el rollo por favor – Sona miraba con fastidio a su propio aparato – Dinos lo que sabes sobre el frasco que nos regalaste

¿Qué frasco? – Serafall sonaba curiosa tras la línea – No sé de qué me hablas

No te hagas la inocente – la presidenta del consejo – Vamos… si no nos lo dices, dejare de ser tu hermana

Mouuu!... So-tan me regaño! – Serafall se quejaba a través de la línea – Bueno… ¡ya recordé!, es un fantasma que capture durante los días en lo que quise ser una sacerdotisa sintoísta, porque pensaba que el traje me quedaba bien – todos miraron con pena al celular de Sona – pero las mahou shoujo dominaran el mundo… ¡fua, ja, ja!… bueno en fin, lo capture y lo envase pero no le tenía un uso para eso – la Maou vociferaba sin sentido – cuando So-tan me pidió ayuda para ambientar el club, pues pensé les gustaría… espero que no lo hayan abierto –

Pronto un silencio incomodo invadió el área, todos miraron acusadoramente al castaño quien desvio la mirada hacia un lado.

¿Lo abrieron? – la voz de Serafall se tornó completamente seria – Este…. Bueno… están jodidos… Adiosito – la llamada se cortó abruptamente

Y ya lo oyeron, soldados – Sona suspiraba derrotada – es nuestro deber ayudar, al idiota que abrió el frasco – Issei sintió un puñalada – a pesar de que tenía un sello – otra puñalada al castaño – y emanaba un aura amenazadora – Issei estaba K.O.

Ravel se arrodillo aun lado de su lastimado peón y le brindo consuelo, también por el hecho de que ella era culpable de todo ese embrollo en el cual estaban metidos, fue todos posaron su mirada hacia el edificio antiguo el cual ahora mostraba una tétrica imagen del mismo.

¡C-Chicos! – Ruruko se encogió levemente ante la intimidante apariencia del lugar – ¿No creen que luce diferente?

Para nada – Tsubasa sonrió mientras admiraba el lugar – yo lo veo igual

Nadie encontraba las palabras de la torre de Sona reconfortantes, pero la presidenta del consejo se mostró valiente y decidida en continuar con la empresa que se empeñó en realizar.

Bien señores – la joven Sitri se acomodó los lentes – Separémonos y busquemos a ese fantasma

¡Espera un momento! – el Sekiryuutei impidió el curso de acción - ¡Es que nunca has visto películas de terror! – todos miraron directamente a Issei - ¡Esa es la peor idea! – todos asintieron ante el reclamo del castaño - ¡Los primeros en caer van a ser Saji, Momoko o Ruruko!

¡Oye! – los tres mencionados se molestaron por las palabras de Issei

¡Vamos! – el portador del Boosted Gear se dio la vuelta para encararlos – A leguas se ve que se gustan y los enamorados son los primeros en morir

Saji ladeo la cabeza levemente confundido mientras que Momoko y Ruruko se sonrojaron furiosamente, Sona por su parte asintió ante la evidente verdad que Issei hizo hincapié sobre separarse.

¡Está bien! – la presidenta del consejo suspiro derrotada – Como dicen ¡échenle montón y destrúyanlo!

Todos asintieron y con un grito de guerra se abalanzaron en contra del edificio antiguo, solamente que al momento de pisar el lugar algo terrible ocurrió, una luz les cegó por completo que para cuando recuperaron la vista. Se dieron cuenta que fueron separados por completo, un solo pensamiento generalizado lleno sus mentes.

" **Estamos jodidos"**

Sona, Ravel, Tsubaki e Issei tuvieron suerte de terminar como un grupo y ahora caminaban por los tétricos pasillos del edificio antiguo, bueno más bien intentaban ya que todas ellas se repegaron junto al único hombre del grupo, quien evidentemente estaba perturbado por sentir cierta feminidad restregarse contra su cuerpo.

Este… - Issei hacía gala de auto control - ¿Dónde quedó nuestra valentía inicial?

Yo no sé – Ravel contestaba rápidamente mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo– Lo que sí sé… es que no me gusta para nada este lugar

¡Ejem! – Sona estaba tomada del brazo derecho del castaño – Es tan solo una medida de seguridad… no lo malinterpretes

Hyodou-kun no te molestamos... ¿Verdad? – la reina de Sona se encontraba muy pegada a la espalda del Sekiryuutei

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del castaño, quien por unos instantes dejo aflorar su pasado olvidado como un pervertido. Solamente para escuchar un grito claramente femenino, de alguna manera corrieron hasta el origen del alarido, solamente para encontrarse con el trio de "enamorados".

¡Ruruko! ¡Momo! – Sona se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres - ¿Qué paso para que una de ustedes gritara de esa forma?

E-Este kaichou – Saji tímidamente trataba de hablar – No fue ninguna de ellas dos – todos desviaron la mirada un poco apenados – algo me rozó la espalda

Todos guardaron silencio evitando molestar al portador de Vrtria, quien bajo la mirada apenado, fue cuando Tsubaki alzo la mirada para encontrase con el horror frente a sus ojos, colgada del techo y una terrible sonrisa se encontraba aquel espectro mirándola fijamente rápidamente salió de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros quienes se preguntaron que había pasado para que reaccionara de esa manera. La velocidad con la que salió de la habitación fue tal que hasta Sona estaba bastante sorprendida.

Sabes, cuando estamos en educación física – la joven demonio se llevó un dedo al mentón – Era la última en llegar… todo eso porque le pesaban

Tanto Saji como Issei se imaginaron lo que la presidenta trataba de decir, mientras que Momo y Ruruko miraban con decepcion al secretario del consejo, el espectro se acercó con lentitud hasta la pequeña castaña de coletas y deslizó una de sus manos por su trasero poniéndose completamente tensa. Momo miro de soslayo a su kohai quien había perdido el color en su rostro. Fue cuando el fantasma decidió que era bueno hablarles a todos.

 **Hooolaaaaaa, quiiieeerren juuuuugar –** la rasposa voz de la aparición hizo que todo mundo se sobresaltara – **Vaaaamossss noooo seeeaaaan maaaaloooos**

El grito generalizado del grupo lleno por completo los pasillos, mientras que en piso de abajo sucedía algo completamente diferente. Tomoe, Reya y Tsubasa tranquilamente estaba sentadas bebiendo té mientras escuchaban el alboroto en el piso superior.

Está bien que tomemos té – preguntaba la caballero del grupo – ¿Quiero decir es correcto hacerlo?

Porque no hacerlo – Reya sorbía un poco de su bebida – Es tan encantador este lugar – la joven alfil suspiraba encantada – y tan relajante

Olvídalo Tome-chan – la torre peliazul suspiraba cansadamente – Sabes que a Reya le encantan las cosas de miedo y terror

Tomoe trago saliva mientras miraba el lugar donde ellas decidieron beber su té, sacado de un set de filmaciones de películas clase "B", estaban en un salón donde una manos ensangrentadas manchaban la pared, sombras aparecían por las esquinas y un armario se movía de tanto en tanto.

Entiendo… perdón por preguntar – la castaña suspiro levemente - Por cierto… ¿Notaron la puerta con las cintas de prohibido?

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Reya prestaba atención a su compañera – A mí me pareció normal

Pues de hecho si lo ví – la torre daba un sorbo a su taza – Pero emana un aura poderosa de allí mismo, no será que alguien sello a un damphir con tendencias de travestismo y con poderoso sacred gear

Las otras dos miraron fijamente a Tsubasa mientras que negaron con la cabeza, ante la increíble imaginación de su amiga; acción que molesto levemente a la torre mientras tomo una galleta del plato donde estaban.

¿Qué? – la joven peliazul dio un mordisco – Yo solo decía

Reptando por el suelo y de una manera sutil el espectro se acercaba hasta el trio de demonios, Reya por su parte desvió su mirada para encarar al fantasma. Quedando paralizado ante la presencia de la alfil, flotando detrás de ella apareció una enorme mascara hanya la cual miraba directamente sobre la presencia, lentamente y con mucho cuidado se retiró del lugar, dejando sola al trio para que continuara con su refrigerio.

La persecución se fue repitiendo constantemente, habitación donde entraban cualquiera de los demonios, aparecía el fantasma y ellos salían asustados, habitación donde estaban Reya y sus dos acompañantes era el fantasma el que huía, más de uno puro jurar que de fondo se escuchaba música sacada de cierto programa de uno chicos curiosos y perro; pero todo eso eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sona estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia por suerte todo el grupo se reunió nuevamente en la entrada del edificio, respirando copiosamente los jóvenes trataba de recuperar su aliento, cuando advirtieron que el fantasma se acercaba velozmente hasta ellos, instintivamente se abrazaron grupalmente cuando ocurrió algo completamente inesperado, el espectro se quedó de pie frente a ellos viéndolos con burla y sorna; para tirarse al suelo rodar mientras reía maniáticamente

No me jodas – la voz de Sona se escuchaba llena de rencor y amenaza - ¡NO ME JODAS! – la joven apretaba sus manos con fuerza - ¡TU ENGENDRO DEL MAS ALLA ESTUVISTE JOROBANDO TODA LA TARDE HACIENDONOS EL PERDER TIEMPO! – todos los demonios se separaron de la presidenta del consejo - ¡Y TODO PARA HACER DE TUS PINCHES PAYASOS!

Ahora era el fantasma quien mostro horror al notar la ira de la heredera de los Sitri caer sobre la aparición, todos se encogieron al ver el terrible castigo que se cernió sobre ella, Sona invocó una enorme esfera de energía mágica la cual brillaba intensamente, empezando a reir tan fuerte que la aparición trato de huir despavorida, pero antes de que diera un paso la joven pelinegra del consejo lanzo la acumulación de poder hacia el edificio antiguo. Sin decir una palabra la presidenta del consejo simplemente se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

¡Ejem! – la firme voz de Sona llamo la atención de todos, quienes se enfocaron en la presidenta – Se de antemano que vivimos una experiencia de lo más traumatizante y vimos facetas de nuestra persona que quizás queramos olvidar – la heredera de los Sitri miro a todos con decisión – ni una palabra de lo que pasó allí dentro

Entonces Issei levantó su mano pidiendo la palabra, Sona accedió a la petición, mientras que el resto del grupo mostraba atención a lo que el castaño pensaba decir.

¿Pero era necesario quemar el edificio antiguo por completo? - pregunto el Sekiryuutei mientras todos volteaban a ver como el edificio ardía en llamas y comenzaba a derrumbarse

Hyodou, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por la raza humana y la integridad del mundo sobrenatural – Sona intento sonar lo suficientemente solemne, mientras que el resto del grupo asentía – no te preocupes, haré que mi hermana se encargue de las reparaciones – la joven Sitri sonreía amablemente mientras recomenzaba a avanzar de regreso a la escuela.

Issei podía jura ver correr a cierto espectro envuelto en llamas y rodar por el suelo tratando de apagarlas, una escena patética si le preguntaban; hizo una nota mental de jamas asustar o molestar a un demonio de clase alta, mucho menos a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

Había varias cosas que la Hermana Kate Madison odiaba con fervor, una eran los demonios que se decantaban por el acoso sexual y otro era el clima en Reino Unido; ya que este último se encargaba de arruinarle el cabello por la mañanas. No era que le importarse mucho, ya que usualmente lo usaba bajo su hábito de monja, pero a la edad que tenía era su orgullo ante toda la iglesia. Cuando la siguiente generación tenía hermosos exponentes en puerta, simplemente debía de mantener el nivel jerárquico en alto, inclusive Griselda Quarta usaba bastantes cremas humectantes para mantener tersa su piel

Claro, la Hermana Kate no era vanidosa con respecto a su cabello, el señor que está en los cielos no se lo consentiría; pero ver a las novicias como admiraban lo sedoso y lo bien cuidado de sus cabellos castaños, eran un motivo de gozo.

Había abandonado el puesto de exorcista porque consideraba retirarse a buena edad, así que decidió convertirse en instructora para la nueva generación de los servidores de Dios, y las credenciales que le precedían eran impecables. A muy temprana edad resultó ser altamente compatible con Excalibur Mimic, siendo considerada como la mejor portadora de aquella espada sagrada y elevando su estatus; a tal grado que podía estar en igual terreno que Dulio Guesaldo quien ostentaba el titulo del mas fuerte de esta generación.

Con el pasar de los años, la Hermana Kate, veía con decepción como la espada de la que estaba muy orgullosa de portar se quedaba sin usuarios compatibles, el problema con Excalibur Mimic era que se debía que tener demasiada imaginación para poder explotar las capacidades de transformación de la espada; pero eso era algo que muchos aparentemente carecían.

Pero el milagro ocurrió con la aparición de Irina Shidou, una niña que a primera vista era muy hiperactiva y un tanto fanática religiosa, pero a la hora de aprender a usar la espada resultaba ser un talento innato, "un oasis en el desierto dirían"; así que la Hermana Kate la tomó bajo su ala enseñándole todo lo que sabía. A su tiempo apareció otra genio; Sara Campbell, una niña un par de años menor que Irina quien también era una esponja a la hora de aprender, tanto Irina como Sara forjaron una entrañable amistad, tanto que ambas jovencitas se trataban como verdaderas hermanas de sangre.

Para la Hermana Kate fueron los mejores momentos de su vida; ver crecer y reír a sus aprendices, sentir como le superaban en cada ámbito; no podía sentirse más orgullosa, lo mejor fue que a Irina la eligieron para recibir la bendición celestial y ser la nueva portadora de Excalibur Mimic.

Las tres tuvieron que separase por cuestiones de trabajo y la Hermana Kate continuaba con el entrenamiento de Sara, no fue una sorpresa que su otra aprendiz fuese elegida para portar a Excalibur Transparency.

Y eso las condujo a viajar a Reino Unido a reclamar la espada, así que la Herrmana Kate tuvo que resignarse a pisar suelo inglés. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la Abadía de Glastonbury.

A simple vista una muy antigua abadía que recibía a visitantes porque allí se encontraba los restos de cierto "Rey" muy famoso; aunque la historia oficial indicaba lo contrario, ya que dicho Rey murió de avanzada edad dejando descendencia.

Hermana Kate – pregunto muy cortésmente su acompañante – ¿No cree que es muy extraño que no haya nadie vigilando la entrada?

Tienes razón Sara – la Hermana Kate miraba con desconfianza a los alrededores.

Lo que nadie sabía, a excepción de unos cuantos; es que a pesar que la abadía estaba en ruinas aún permanecía activa como una bóveda de seguridad para resguardar a Excalibur Transparency y solamente se podía acceder a ella a altas horas de la noche para no despertar sospechas a las personas que visitaban las ruinas por cuestiones turísticas. Y siempre había guardias protegiendo la entrada, el problema al que ambas se enfrentaban; es que si necesitaban refuerzos estos tardarían un par de horas en llegar. Esto condujo a que ambas monjas tomaran una decisión que quizás se arrepentiría después. Y no estaban del todo erradas.

Avanzaban con lentitud a través de los largos y oscuros pasillos del subterráneo de Glastonbury, a pesar que había iluminación por parte de las antorchas que estaban encendidas, las sombras que proyectaban en las paredes bailaban al ritmo en que se movían las llamas, para la recién ordenada Hermana Sara era un espectáculo digno de una película de terror y eso la emocionaba mucho, ya que eran su pasión oculta y solamente Irina lo sabía. Claro el resto de convento miraba con desaprobación su pasatiempo; pero Irina no le reprochaba en nada, ya que esta última se dedicaba a coleccionar ropa interior de lo más llamativa y costosa.

Así que ambas Hermanas se aventuraron a continuar recorriendo los pasillos, ninguna de las dos estaba muy fuertemente armada, la Hermana Kate había reemplazado su anterior espada por un estoque bendecido, no realizaba un daño considerable a los demonios, pero era más de su predilección que las espadas de luz. Y la Hermana Sara venía a reclamar su nueva espada.

Cuando ambas llegaron a lo más profundo de los corredores, encontraron algo que nunca esperarían, frente de ellas se encontraba una verdadera masacre, exorcistas de lo mejor entrenados, completamente asesinados, las paredes manchadas con la sangre de aquellos infortunados guardias, algunos con partes faltantes de su cuerpo, otros abiertos en canal y uno que otro con un simple corte en el cuello, era el trabajo de un experto que rayaba en la locura; eso era lo que ambas dedujeron ante tan dantesco escenario.

La Hermana Kate le indico a su acompañante que se mantuviera en guardia mientras que ella revisaba la bóveda.

" _La espada no está"_ – se preguntó la Hermana – _"¿Un momento cual era la habilidad de Transparency?"_

Supongo que porque solamente te interesaste en Mimic, nunca le diste importancia a los demás fragmentos – una voz se escuchó por detrás de la Hermana Kate – su habilidad es la invisibilidad Hermana Kate

Un frio recorrió por la espalda de la mujer, se volvió rápidamente y desenfundo el estoque, su mente se congelo ante una terrible verdad solo había un sola entrada, que también funcionaba como salida. De entrar en un combate solo quedaba un resultado entre manos, uno de ellos debía de morir para que el otro escape de la bóveda.

Entonces la pobre Hermana sintió un dolor punzante provenir de su abdomen, no tuvo tiempo de gritar porque una mano se lo impidió, sintió como el filo del arma subía lentamente abriéndose paso, cortando y rasgando sus órganos, ignorando la dureza de los huesos, el dolor era indescriptible, y las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la exorcista retirada.

Cuando la Hermana Sara se aventuró a entrar a la bóveda, pudo ver como su mentora moría a manos de alguien invisible, aquella persona soltó el cuerpo que sostenía y la Hermana Kate cayó como una marioneta a la cual le cortaron los hilos.

Sara de horrorizo al ver el rosto de su querida maestra, con un rictus de agonía y miedo. La joven hermana se abalanzo en tomar el estoque que perteneció a su mentora. Pero sintió como algo corto su tendón de Aquiles impidiendo que pudiera incorporarse.

Vaya, vaya pero… ¿Que tenemos aquí? – la figura era irreconocible por la iluminación pero claramente su voz era un masculina – ¡Otra Hermana!... y una bastante joven – la figura se posó sobre el cuerpo de la Hermana Sara – eres bonita… ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿catorce?... no quince… si quince años – Sara pudo reconocer la malicia en la voz de su atacante y este acerco su mano libre para acariciar la figura de la pobre Hermana – Tienes buenos pechos, bastante firmes – el hombre comenzaba a masajear el pecho de la jovencita – creo que por los próximos minutos seremos muy buenos amigos.

La joven Hermana Sara, comenzó a orar por su bienestar mientras que la figura se detenía en su ataque, quien curioso miraba fijamente al rostro de la jovencita

¿Qué es lo que dices Hermana? – la voz preguntaba con sorna – no alcanzo a escucharte.

Dios Padre… aleja al mal… de esta tu humilde servidora – repetía Sara con lágrimas en los ojos.

La sombra se incorporó, mirando hacia el suelo donde estaba la indefensa jovencita. Tomando un momento para pensar, finalmente habló…

" _I will tell you a little secret, my lovely sister"_

" _You are deceived... all of us"_

" _the high-ranks know the truth..."_

" _They will no tell us..."_

" _God is dead..."_

" _But me all know; one lonely truth..."_

" _No one will come to save you"_

" _My darling... and lovely toy"_

Al terminar, solamente se pudieron escuchar los gritos de terror y sufrimiento de la Hermana Sara Campbell, acompañados por la risa de su atacante…


	4. Chapter 4

Castaño y Zafiro miraban con curiosidad aquel papel frente a ellos, para después dirigirse a la persona quien lo ponía en la mesa que servía como escritorio improvisado del "Club de Investigaciones de lo oculto", Ravel tenía una extraña sensación sobre su inesperada invitada… Kiryuu Aika apareció repentinamente en la sala del club, con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa que hacía juego a su actitud.

Kiryuu-sempai – la pequeña Phenex estaba curiosa sobre lo que decía el papel - ¿Está segura de esto?

Si lo estoy – respondió tranquilamente la castaña – De hecho, necesito cambiar de aires…

La jovencita miró de soslayo a su peón, quien también mostraba un gesto de incomodidad, pues lo que tenían ambos frente a ellos era una solicitud de ingreso al club. Aquel "club" fue fundado por Rias Gremory para fungir como tapadera de su propia corte, un lugar donde pudieran reunirse y realizar sus actividades como demonios. Pero ahora, con la mayoría de sus miembros ausentes de forma permanente; ya no podía ser considerado un "club oficial" sino un "círculo de aficionados". Por lo que necesitaban más miembros para obtener el reconocimiento de la academia, claro llenarían esos requisitos cuando Ravel empezara a reclutar y reencarnar más piezas para completar su juego de sirvientes.

Aunque eso tomaría algo de tiempo, el castaño dio un suspiro antes de hablar, su ama miró con preocupación cómo su "sirviente" sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa… para finalmente aceptar el formulario que su compañera amablemente les estaba dando.

B-Bueno… Aika – Issei tenía un tic en el rostro mientras guardaba el papel en un cajón cercano – "B-Bienvenida al Club de Investigaciones de lo Oculto" … esperemos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante.

¡L-Lo mismo d-digo Kiryuu-sempai! – Ravel se inclinó respetuosamente ante la castaña quien solo mantenía su amplia sonrisa - ¡B-Bienvenida al club!

Gracias… cuento con ustedes – la castaña respondió de manera amable – Estoy ansiosa por las actividades de este club…

 _ **Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en uno…**_

 _ **Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo,**_

 _ **el abismo también mira dentro de ti.**_

 _ **Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.**_

 _ **Filósofo alemán**_

* * *

 _ **If Life 03R: Excalibur Prólogo**_ _ **Las dos exorcistas**_

* * *

Sona suspiraba pesadamente, era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien lo suficientemente astuta para lograr sorprenderla por completo, cierto la joven heredera de la familia Sitri era alguien capaz de estimar las 400 posiciones del tablero de ajedrez tras el primer movimiento; con ello demostraba que tenía un enorme intelecto, pero su mayor habilidad era que leía perfectamente las intenciones de sus oponentes a través de los microgestos, claro cuando por mera casualidad dio con esa serie de ese doctor que resolvía crímenes a través de esa peculiaridad del lenguaje corporal, se dio a la tarea de ser una maestra en ello.

Estaba segura de sus habilidades, pero quedaba demostrado que el mundo era un lugar muy grande y por ende aparecería alguien que pondría a prueba su capacidad.

Y esa persona resultó ser Kiryuu Aika, una chica con una peculiar "fama" de saber el "tamaño de la hombría de cualquier varón", por un momento la propia pelinegra creyó que se trataba de un sacred gear sumamente raro, pues saber la valentía de un hombre era algo inusual; pero descartó la idea cuando su fiel Reina le explicó el modo coloquial de lo que significaba "hombría"; fue en ese instante que toda su corte se dio cuenta de que Sona, fue y seguirá siendo una señorita "muy inocente" a pesar de ser fría y calculadora. Pero juraron entre ellos que nunca revelarían que fue encantador verla sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

Ciertamente Aika sabía lo que hacía cuando se presentó ante el consejo estudiantil para entregar el formulario de admisión a los clubes, como medida regulatoria el consejo debía pre-aprobarlos antes de ser entregados a los respectivos presidentes. No había ningún error dentro del mismo, nada que evitara que la peculiar castaña se uniera. Pues como otra medida regulatoria, los "clubes" debían de tener un mínimo de miembros para poder ser considerados "oficiales" y actualmente sólo había dos miembros activos.

Realmente es una chica de temer – comentó para sí misma la presidenta del consejo - ¿Por qué no le presté atención antes?

No era una persona que destacara de entre todos – Tsubaki acercó una taza con té caliente – Durante el primer año estuvo entre los primeros lugares… pero simplemente decayó en su rendimiento.

¿En serio? – Sona estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga – ¿Sabes cuál fue el motivo?

Estrés – respondió tranquilamente la portadora del Alice Mirror – Algo que la mayoría de los estudiantes padece… algunos logran ventilarlo a través del deporte o con "actividades" poco decorosas… Hyodou y sus amigos son un ejemplo.

Ya veo… pero me intriga una cosa – la vice presidente miro con atención a su Rey - ¿Por qué el club de ocultismo?

Ambas suspiraron ante la duda, sin embargo; ese ya no era un problema para ellas dos, sino de otro par de demonios, solo esperaban que lograran sobrevivir a esa jovencita. Issei y Ravel miraron con detenimiento como Aika caminaba a través de la habitación, revisando las cosas que contenía el mismo. Estaban un tanto nerviosos pues la sorpresiva admisión de la castaña complicaba mucho las cosas para ellos dos, es decir… ella era una humana.

¿Qué haremos sempai? – Ravel susurró lo más bajo que pudo – No podremos hacer nuestras actividades con ella cerca.

No lo sé… - el Sekiryuutei respondió con algo de preocupación - ¿No puedes manipular su memoria?

Me avergüenza decirlo… pero no tengo mucha práctica – la rubia sonrió de forma apenada – La verdad no le di mucha importancia porque pensé que nunca vendría al mundo humano.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué la presidenta no hizo eso? – el joven castaño se preguntó a sí mismo

Dentro de la sala de consejo estudiantil Sona estornudo repentinamente, para después atender el comentario de Momo acerca de lo mismo que se preguntaba Issei, cuya respuesta de Sona sorprendió a la propia alfil.

La verdad me dio miedo meterme en su mente – el sonrojo de la heredera de los Sitri es más que evidente – Si en verdad lo que dicen es cierto… ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tendrá en su cabeza?

Todas las chicas asintieron aceptando las razones de su líder, mientras Saji sólo suspiro pues no podía juzgar a la presidenta del consejo por ser precavida; bueno eso explicaba porque Issei y sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos pervertidos de siempre, tal vez eso habría traumatizado muy profundamente a cualquiera que lo intentase.

Y… bien – repentinamente la castaña con anteojos llamó la atención del par de demonio - ¿Qué clase de actividades misteriosas tenemos planeadas?

Tanto Issei como su ama se miraron entre ellos, los ojos de su nueva miembro se posó en ellos esperando una respuesta de los mismo; la verdad era que no estaba interesada en nada sobrenatural, pero tenía un extraño sentimiento pues aquella conversación que tuvo con él aquella tarde en el techo de la escuela hizo que le prestara mas atención.

¿Por qué motivo estaba intrigada por el castaño pervertido?

La respuesta fue que lo encontró vulnerable, algo que muy pocas personas nunca habrían notado debido a su extrema perversion y sobre acelerado libido, porque Hyodou Issei al final de cuentas era un ser vivo que sentía al igual que ellos. Aika sintió un remordimiento al haberse ido rápidamente de ese lugar, porque también estaba vulnerable emocionalmente. Ella también tenía sus problemas como el resto de los jóvenes a su edad, pero ya estaban escalando a niveles insoportables. Esa tarde ella subió para desahogarse, pero olvidó sus propios problemas para ayudar a aquel chico.

Gracias a eso decidió unirse al club de ocultismo, aunque por las reacciones del par, empezó a sospechar algo.

No será… - Aika empezó a mirar de manera sospechosa a Issei - … ¡Que engatusaste a la alumna nueva y piensas profanar su virginal cuerpo!

Issei se sonrojo ante la acusación que su compañera de salón hizo mientras le señalaba directamente, pero la que se avergonzó más fue la propia Ravel quien se cubrió el pecho para alejarse una distancia prudente de su peón.

¡C-Como se te ocurre decir eso! – repuso el chico visiblemente contrariado – ¡YO NO HARÍA TAL COSA…! Puede que lo fantasee… - el peón de Ravel desvió un poco la mirada - ¡Pero no lo haría! ¡Aunque no lo creas… soy un amante caballeroso!

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces mientras se acomodo sus anteojos, para después soltar una fuerte risotada, aquella reacción descolocó un poco a lo dos jóvenes demonios para mirar confundidos a la nueva miembro de su círculo.

Lo sé… lo sé- la castaña se quito lo lentes para limpiarlos con un paño – Solo quería romper este ambiente pesado que empecé a sentir

Pudiste haberlo hecho de otra forma- Issei murmuro molesto

La pequeña rubia asintió a las palabras del joven castaño, pero ciertamente el ambiente había cambiado un poco. Pronto decidieron acercarse para presentarse debidamente.

Mi nombre es Ravel Phoenix – la ama de Issei acercó su mano para estrechar la de Aika – Mucho gusto

Amablemente la castaña imitó el gesto para saludarse para después mirar de pies a la cabeza a la demonio noble.

Copa C… para tu edad no esta mal – el comentario soez de la chica enrojeció la mejillas de Ravel – Issei… ¡Tienes buen gusto! – para después sonreír con malicia – Por cierto soy copa B…

El sekiryuutei trastabillo un poco ante la información que la pervertida jovencita dio sin ningún remordimiento, Ravel estaba preocupada… no sólo por el hecho de que ella era una humana, sino también porque sentía que la que profanaría su cuerpo sería la propia Aika.

* * *

"Algo estaba mal", ese era el pensamiento que acosaba a Raiser Phenex desde el primer día que piso la mansión Gremory, Zeoticus y Venelana le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, felices de que aquel joven se hubiese desposado con su adorada hija. Pero el problema en sí era la propia Rias. El joven y arrogante rubio empezó a notar algo distinto en ella, aquel rechazo inicial hacia a él desapareció, la pelirroja se mostraba dócil, por un breve momento contempló la idea de que ella le estaba aceptando. Hubo un hálito de felicidad en el corazón del joven demonio noble, pues ya tenía asegurado su futuro ahora en adelante.

Pero estaba rotundamente equivocado, cierto Rias era dócil, acataba al pie de la letra cada petición que hacía, desde cómo vestirse hasta el tipo de sexo que tendrían por las noches. Pero sentía que algo faltaba, un deje de vacío llenaba su ser cada vez que interactuaba con la que era su esposa.

Finalmente, eso lo terminó perturbando al grado que pasaban menos tiempo juntos, sin saber que eso fue parte de un elaborado plan de la propia jovencita. Quien empezaba a saborear los frutos de su excelente actuación.

Debo de admitir que es un idiota – espetó la chica mientras admiraba a su "apuesto" esposo irse con su padre

Rias miro de forma despectiva su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, para después solamente suspirar y sentarse en una silla, frente a ella estaba un tablero de ajedrez, el juego estaba incompleto, de un lado solo había un rey, una reina, dos alfiles, un caballo y finalmente una torre; pero ningún peón a la vista. Del lado contrario estaba todas las piezas a excepción de un alfil. Aquel tablero representaba la vida de la pelirroja hasta ese momento, incompleto… ella perdió mucho a comparación del otro lado del mismo. Muy dentro le molestaba, pero debía mantenerse firme.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó tranquilamente hasta su ropero, lo abrió para buscar algo importante. Fue cuando sus manos tomaron una pequeña caja, la abrió con sumo cuidado para ver su contenido, una fotografía… la habían tomado cuando él estaba desprevenido, los ojos aquamarina contemplaron la imagen de su antiguo peón. Aquel chico no era anda especial en ese momento, medianamente bien parecido… pero resultó ser el actual Sekiryuutei y la única persona que genuinamente se preocupó por ella.

Claro sus padres eran personas amorosas, su hermano le tenía un cariño especial… pero ellos eran su familia, inclusos Akeno, Kiba, Yuuto y Asia eran sus sirvientes quienes le tenían devoción al haberlos salvado de sus terribles destinos. Pero Issei se volvió especial pues intentó todo para cumplirle su propio deseo.

Ser libre para escoger… dio un suspiro largo y profundo, regresó la foto en la caja y la colocó nuevamente en donde estaba.

No quería negar que el sólo hecho de preocuparse por ella no era suficiente para conmover su corazón y mucho menos enamorarse. Pero su la portadora del Twilight Healing dijo algo que le estremeció por completo.

" _Sacrificó uno de sus brazos para poderte salvar… "_

Sacrificio, algo que solamente alguien devoto era capaz de realizar por un profundo respeto y cariño, tal vez amor. Un sentimiento de culpa le carcomió cuando recordó que ella manipuló todo para convertirlo en su lindo peón. Tal vez si se hubiese acercado como lo hizo Sona con los suyos. Negó rotundamente, estaba acorralada por completo, necesitaba medidas drásticas y así lo hizo. Lo malo fue que cuando supo hasta donde fue capaz de llegar Issei por ella, cayó rendida a sus pies.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde desde su punto de vista, pero se percató que ese sentimiento era lo suficiente para soportar la eternidad que pasaría al lado de aquel hombre. Fue cuando llegó a la conclusión de aceptar complacerlo en todo, hasta que se aburriera de ella y la dejase en paz. Por suerte funcionó y ahora era "libre". Un par de vacilantes golpes a su puerta alertaron a la pelirroja.

Pasé – respondió la futura líder de la casa Gremory

Su expresión amarga cambió por completo cuando la cabellera dorada de Asia se asomó por la misma, el ánimo en Rias mejoró con solo estar al lado de ella.

Asia… Buenos días – la pelirroja recibió a su alfil con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Necesitas algo?

Estaba curiosa de saber si los planes para hoy seguían vigentes – el nerviosismo en la jovencita enterneció a la joven noble – P-Pero si tiene algo que hacer… ¡podemos esperar!

Te prometimos que iríamos de compras – Rias colocó sus manos sobre su cintura mientras sonreía un poco más – Toda mujer debe de experimentar el ir de compras para sentirse plena

Se que es cierto – la ex monja estaba un poco apenada por las atenciones que recibía de la pelirroja – Pero…

¡NADA DE PEROS! – la joven Gremory se acercó a su sirviente - ¡TODAS QUEDAMOS DE ACUERDO! ¡Y SE QUE YUBELLUNA-SAN ESTA MUY EMOCIONADA POR ESTO!

Extrañamente cuando asumió la posición de esposa de Riser, todos los miembros de su corte le juraron una lealtad hacia su persona, pues era una costumbre que la mujer que ocupaba el puesto "principal" era una especie de líder para el resto del harem. En un principio pensó en aprovecharse de su posición y humillarlas a todas ellas, pero decidió hacer una aproximación muy diferente; ganándose la confianza de todas ellas al grado de entablar una amistad.

Irónicamente, Rias terminó por cogerles cariño a cada una de las chicas que Raiser eligió con cuidado, tener muchas mujeres puede ser contraproducente, pues un solo hombre no puede atender todas sus necesidades, así que ella se encargó de ello. A costa del dinero de su "flamante" esposo… claro está. Ganándose fuertes aliadas cuando la situación se requiriera.

Tomando de los hombros a su inocente alfil, comenzaron a salir de su habitación, para iniciar sus actividades diarias.

* * *

Se preguntaban si habían tomado la decisión correcta; Reval Phenex estaba con un semblante atribulado tras salir de aquella "reunión" siendo uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos de la casa Phenex. Todo ellos estaban agotados tanto mental como físicamente, pues lo que hicieron costó enormes repercusiones en la sociedad.

"Riser Phenex debió haber perdido ese rating game"… cierto, con sólo la intervención de su descendiente y la menor de los hijos del actual líder todo terminó con la victoria del Sekiryuutei. Pero no se podían dar ese lujo, pues tenían mucho en juego. No era que les interesara el producto de la unión de ambas casas o los beneficios de tener aliados a los Gremory.

Lo que estaba en verdadero juego fue su modo de vida.

" _¡¿Un demonio reencarnado derrotando a un purasangre?!"_ Eso era ridículo desde el punto de vista de los más ancianos y de los propios demonios nobles, si ese resultado se daba a conocer que pasaría con el resto, el número de demonios reencarnados aumentaba de manera alarmante y con el tiempo superarían a aquellos con el poder para controlarlos.

Ellos no eran como Zekram, que a pesar de su edad todavía era un visionario, tenían un modo de vida que necesitaban proteger a toda costa.

Vaya Reval… veo que no has dormido apropiadamente- una jovial voz se escuchó detrás de él anciano hombre - ¿Parece que tus decisiones están pasando factura?

Una hermosa cabellera roja, con uno que otro mechón blanco, ojos aquamarina que reflejaban siglos de sabiduría pero también un atisbo alegría y una sonrisa enigmática como atrevida. Asteria Gremory estaba detrás del anciano Phenex, ella era la "líder" del consejo de ancianos de la familia a la que se había unido su descendiente. Aquella mujer era tan astuta como peligrosa, tanto que el propio Zekram prefirió tenerla como amiga y ceder a Venelana al hombre que en realidad amaba.

Te divierte todo esto… ¿Verdad Asteria? – amargamente habló el viejo demonio – A veces no entiendo a las mujeres… lucir jóvenes sólo por su vanidad.

Lo misma diría de la terquedad de los hombres – repuso la Gremory con algo de gracia- Sólo para ver quien lo tiene más grande

Una risa amarga salió del demonio, lidiar con los comentarios venenosos de la pelirroja era lo último que quería hacer en estos momentos.

¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Reval miró con descontento a Asteria.

Solo venía a preguntar… ¿Como esta el adorado peón de la pequeña Ravel? – la mujer preguntó tranquilamente.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al anciano, para después afilar si mirada momentáneamente cerrar sus ojos al contestar.

Si esperas que tomáramos represalias contra él- contesto honestamente Reval para después mirar fijamente a la mujer – Te puedo asegurar que se encuentra bien… es un efectivo importante pues sus logros mejorarán el honor de nuestra casa.

Hipocresías… ¿No lo crees? – la mujer sonrió de manera amarga – Ni tu y tu familia se lo creen… bueno tal vez el actual líder… Ruval.

Las palabras de la anciana Gremory eran acertadas, cuando escucharon los planes de Ravel para hacerse con Issei y acogerlo como su peón, se opusieron rotundamente; pero la pequeña niña que consideraron más como una futura herramienta que un miembro valioso de su familia, actuó de forma magistral, pues técnicamente ella cortó cualquier lazo con ellos, al convertirse en la alfil de su madre. Alejándose de su alcance y lo peor vino cuando Ruval, su padre y el segundo hijo del mismo externaron su apoyo incondicional.

Eso era tan sólo la punta del iceberg porque de alguna forma esa información se filtró a las demás casas convirtiéndolos en el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad demoniaca, argumentando que el verdadero propósito era conseguir quedarse con el Sekiryuutei.

Bueno yo estoy ansiosa por ver el final de todo esto – comentó curiosa Asteria mientras comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente- ¿Quien sabe?... tal vez el hijo de ellos dos sea mucho mejor que el de mi adorada Rias.

Abruptamente el anciano se levantó visiblemente contrariado por el comentario de la otra demonio, apretó sus manos conteniendo la rabia y evitando proferir obscenidades en contra de un miembro de la familia con la que habían estrechado lazos.

Pero ella estaba en lo correcto, la pequeña Ravel estaba con alguien que a sus ojos era indigno, pero eso no evitaba que nacieran sentimientos en el corazón de la cuarta hija de la familia Phenex.

* * *

Una semana… una semana fue lo que necesitó Kiryuu Aika para voltear el mundo de Ravel de pies a cabeza e Issei solo se limitó a observar como ardía a la distancia. No en sentido figurativo, ya que era la analogía perfecta pues de tanto en tanto las llamas aparecían en la cabeza de su "ama". La castaña resultó ser muy entusiasta en las "investigaciones de lo oculto" pues a pesar de que en un principio no le interesaba, cuando un par de libros aparecieron "misteriosamente" en el estante quedó atrapada por completo.

Así que la única humana de su "club" los acarreaba a distintos puntos donde ocurrían cosas paranormales. Desde una casa embrujada hasta un extraño pozo que concedía deseos a costa de un "sacrificio de sangre". Por suerte, en la casa "embrujada" y en el pozo eran guaridas de demonios renegados… el dar con ellos y eliminarlos sirvió para hacerles notar algo muy importante a la pareja de demonios.

Apestan como equipo – el duro comentario de Sona golpeó fuertemente en el orgullo de la pequeña Phenex – Phenex-san escuché que eras la segunda al mando de la corte de tu hermano… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bien, la verdad me desenvuelvo muy bien con otras chicas… pero con Isse-sempai – la rubia juntaba sus dedos nerviosamente – Es diferente… es decir, es mi peón y me pongo nerviosa al darle órdenes

La heredera de los Sitri suspiro sonoramente, ese nerviosismo era comprensible pues todos los demonios nobles pasaban por lo mismo la primera vez que estaban al mando, en el caso de Ravel era un tanto distinto, pues sus sentimientos jugaban un papel importante.

No te pasaba lo mismo con tus compañeras – comentó Sona con un poco de curiosidad.

Ellas ya tenían roles asignados por parte de mi hermano- Ravel suspiro brevemente – Yo sólo me basaba en mi juicio para adaptarnos a la situación

Entiendo, tu rol era de Alfil, soporte a distancia – la pelinegra miraba inquisitivamente a la jovencita – Issei es un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo como Saji, tienes que estar al pendiente de el, todo el tiempo.

Asintió Ravel de forma pausada, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se llevó la mano al mentón pensando a profundidad la situación en la que se encontraba la pequeña demonio noble, usualmente antes de iniciar en cazar demonios renegados, hay un periodo de adaptación entre "Amo y Sirviente" para estrechar lazos y compenetrarse bien. Ese periodo debía ser el tiempo que pasaban juntos en el club pero eso se complico con la inclusión de Aika.

Deberías considerar convertir a Aika en demonio – los ojos azul zafiro miraron con sorpresa a Sona – Con esto parte del problema se solucionaría.

No puedo… - desvío un poco la mirada para evitar encarar a Sona - … Quiero mejorar mi relación con Issei-sempai, no quiero que piense nada extraño de mí.

Bueno entonces tienes un problema entre manos – la mirada de Ravel se mantenía abajo – No es malo, pero llegará ser contraproducente en el futuro.

Con esas últimas palabras dieron por zanjado el asunto, la rubia caminaba pensativa; ciertamente la proposición de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era buena, eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas. ¿Pero qué pensaría Issei de todo esto? Ella vino al mundo humano para aliviar un poco el remordimiento y la culpa que le asolaban por toda la situación pasada, sentía muy en el fondo de que debía conducirse con cautela. Esa tarde habían decidido no tener actividades pues Aika tenía un compromiso e Issei debía de atender sus contratos habituales. Ravel caminó todo el trayecto rumbo a su departamento, justo cuando pasó por la entrada un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Allí estaba sentada ella, su mirada aquamarina estaba puesta en sus movimientos, la hostilidad que estos reflejaban era abrumadora, ni un ápice habían cambiado desde la primera vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

Buenas… tardes onee-sama – la pequeña rubia se inclinó respetuosamente - ¿A qué debo su visita?

¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi linda hermana menor? – el tono de voz de Rias era bastante áspero por no decir frío - Pero que frío recibimiento de tu parte.

La jovencita bajo la mirada avergonzada, Rias se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hasta su hermana política, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, le tomó la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla. El azul vibrante de Ravel se enfrentó a los ojos fríos de la pelirroja.

¿Te estas divirtiendo? – la pregunta de parte de la pelirroja incomodó a Ravel – No deberías de hacerlo… pues esa felicidad puede desaparecer en cualquier momento – apartó su mano del rostro de la rubia para continuar hablando - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Él está bien… me estoy encargando de ello – Rias cerró sus ojos complacida ante la respuesta – Aunque a veces se percibe su tristeza

Es lógico estar a tu lado debe de ser molesto – un leve estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la demonio noble – Gracias a ti perdió a todos sus amigos, aquellos a que valoraba… o ¿Me equivoco?

Está en lo correcto…. Oneesama – repuso tristemente Ravel – Yo soy la culpable.

Eres la culpable de sus penurias y de las mías – Rias continuó hablando fríamente – Por eso no puedes ser feliz, recuérdalo siempre… ese es el precio que debes de pagar por tenerlo.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el departamento, Ravel ni siquiera notó cuando la futura líder de la casa Gremory abandonó el lugar, ella estaba consciente apretó sus manos para después dejarse caer lentamente al suelo, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro.

* * *

¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste! – la voz molesta de una joven resonó por las oscuras calles de Kouh

Un largo suspiro llenó el ambiente, la dueña de aquel suspiro se sentía cansada pues su compañera de viaje estaba resultando una verdadera molestia. Ambas personas estaban cubiertas con una gruesa capa que ocultaba la apariencia de sus cuerpos, pero sus voces rápidamente las identificaban como mujeres y unas muy jóvenes.

Que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo desde el fiasco de Kyoto – respondió la otra con fastidio – Siguiendo pistas erróneas todo el tiempo… y tratando de arrebatar consolas viejas.

Acordamos entre los cuatro que no hablaríamos de ese "incidente" – la primera joven señaló con el dedo a su acompañante – Aunque desconfío de esa pareja de ángeles caídos.

Ellos dos también estaban contrariados con el paquete que protegían – de la nada se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su identidad – Vamos Irina Shidou… debemos confiar de vez en cuando.

La joven que se había quitado la capucha tenía una cabellera azul con un único mecho verde, sus ojos ambarinos miraban inexpresivamente a su compañera de viaje, el rostro sereno de la jovencita esperaba una reacción. Aunque se imaginaba lo que se vendría después.

¡JAMAS! – alzó un poco la voz la llamada "Irina Shidou" - ¡NO VOLVERÉ A CONFIAR EN NADIE! ¡SOLO PARA QUE TE MIENTAN AL FINAL!

Con un violento movimiento se quitó la misma prenda de su cabeza, revelando una larga cabellera castaña, un tanto maltratada, sus ojos amatista miraron con fiereza a los ambarinos de la peliazul, su rostro mostraba señales de agotamiento debido a la falta de sueño. Se acercó rápidamente para tomarle de la tela de la capa.

¡ESCUCHAME BIEN XENOVIA! ¡PUEDE QUE SEAS HIJA ADOPTIVA DE GRISELDA QUARTA! – Irina acercaba el rostro de Xenovia al suyo - ¡PERO NO TE CREAS LA GRAN COSA…!

Tan sólo era una opinión – repuso la peliazul en un tono neutro – Al menos dales crédito por darnos un poco de dinero

Chasqueando la lengua, la castaña terminó por soltar a Xenovia quien se limitó a acomodarse la capa, el ambiente se puso un tanto tenso alrededor de ellas dos. Los ojos de las dos jovencitas se afilaron lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que "algo" las estaba acechando. Cosa que alegró profundamente a la castaña.

Vaya… tal parece que lo que dicen de Kuoh es verdad – Irina sonrió de manera burlona – Este lugar es un nido de demonios… ¡ME REPUGNA EN LO QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO!

Basta de hablar… Shidou – la otra jovencita sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto muy grande – Haremos lo de siempre, lo cazamos… le sacamos información y le damos extramaunción.

No a esas malditas bestias… no merecen el perdón – Irina movió su mano mientras sostenía un objeto - ¡DEBE DE IRSE DIRECTAMENTE AL INFIERNO!

* * *

Un desgarrado grito resonó por las calles, Aika se alarmó ante tal alarido, así que apresuró su paso denotando el nerviosismo que eso le generó. Irónicamente se había unido a un club de ocultismo y le daba miedo caminar por las calles, sus ojos denotaban bastante cansancio, pues era la fecha en que siempre sus padres regresaban a casa. Y nuevamente se daba la misma discusión por sus calificaciones. Eso casi la ponía de malas, tratando de satisfacerles cómo podía, pero de alguna forma le encontraban peros a sus esfuerzos. ¿Por qué no era la número uno? ¿Qué si pensaba conseguir un buen empleo?... siempre cuestionando lo mucho o poco que hacía. Eso cada vez le molestaba más, pero también, le destrozaba por dentro. Recordaba cuando era tan sólo una niña pequeña, ellos siempre le sonreían y llenaban de cariño, pero fue en el momento de que consiguieron trabajos mejores que fueron cambiando su actitud para con ella.

Por suerte sus visitas sólo duraban un par de horas y se iban de nuevo a la oficina de sus respectivos empleos para continuar trabajando, dejándola sola como siempre. No se dio cuenta que salió de su casa, sólo cuando escuchó el alarido supo lo que había hecho. El frio de la noche aumentaba el nerviosismo, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de ella, tan sólo necesitó un pequeño ruido para tratar de huir de allí. Corrió cuanto pudo hasta dar la vuelta en una esquina y chocar con alguien. Debido a la iluminación no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, cuando sintió un par de manos tomarle de los hombros… gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

¡AIKA… SOY YO… ISSEI! – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al reconocer la voz del Sekiryuutei

¿I-Issei? – con algo de temor intentó ver si era verdad lo que escuchaba

El mencionado estaba acuclillado muy cerca de la chica, sus ojos denotaban la preocupación que sentía pues era muy extraño que ella estuviera tan tarde en la calle, Issei había terminado uno de sus contratos con su cliente habitual, ciertamente estar con Mil-tan era una bendición disfrazada, el físico esculturista con deseos de chica mágica era una buena persona, claro extraña pero buena al final de cuentas. Darse una maratón de un anime muy viejo pero a la vez de culto sirvió como distracción a sus propios problemas.

Y estos eran derivados de su relación con Ravel, se dio cuenta de que existía una especie de barrera que les separaba, a pesar de haber declarado que no guardaba ningún resentimiento en contra de la chica. ¿Cómo podía sortearlo? Por eso se quedaba pensativo de vez en cuando.

Sumido en sus problemas había terminado el contrato, no se percató que dejó su bicicleta en el edificio de Mil-tan, ya iría por ella en otro día, prefirió aprovechar la caminata para tomar un poco de aire. Fue cuando se percató del alarido y estuvo con la idea de intervenir pues ahora con una de las administradoras ausentes era probable que demonios renegados aprovecharan para andar a sus anchas. Tan sólo dobló la esquina para encontrarse con Aika.

El choque que se dio fue tan fuerte que la castaña cayó al suelo y el chico decidió ayudarle, el cuerpo de su compañera temblaba fuertemente producto del nerviosismo que sentía debido a la extraña atmósfera que les rodeaba. Los ojos de la jovencita reconocieron al castaño, devolviéndole un poco de alivio… pero eso sólo alimentó a que hiciera algo de forma espontánea.

Le abrazó con fuerza, buscando de alguna forma calmar la ansiedad que sentía, Issei estaba de piedra aquello lo descolocó por completo, pues era un acto impropio de la pervertida jovencita, iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el leve sollozo provenir de Aika. Desde su resurrección se olvidó de muchas cosas y una era el miedo a la oscuridad, siendo un demonio sentía cierta calma durante la noche, pero que el estuviera tranquilo en ese entorno; no significaba que lo demás sí.

Otra cosa que olvidaba siempre era que Kiryuu Aika por muy pervertida que fuera, bromista y un tanto sarcástica, era una chica y por mucho que pudiese ser compuesta… siempre hay un punto donde el miedo se apodera de uno.

" _¿Qué debería de hacer?"_ Ese pensamiento paralizó su mente por un breve momento, pero la imagen de Ravel se superpuso a la de la castaña, _"Cierto… solo tengo que hacer… eso"_ la respuesta de su problema siempre estuvo a su alcance, suavemente el respondió al abrazo.

" **Solo necesitaba recordarle que no estaba sola…"**

* * *

" _Vulnerable"_

Se reprendió a sí misma, el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, calentando su piel, llevándose momentáneamente sus preocupaciones. Aika abrió sus ojos para mirar levemente el techo del baño, suspiró cansada y se metió en la tina para relajarse un poco. Con lentitud levantó ambas manos mientras tomaba un poco del agua, para verle por un instante.

" _Me vio vulnerable"_

Tiro el líquido que tenían sus manos para después remojarse hasta los hombros y suspirar, de todas las personas que podrían verla en ese estado tenía que ser él, no le molestaba, sentía un extraño sentimiento de alivio; pues ella también le había visto vulnerable.

A pesar de todo lo que dicen de él -susurró la jovencita con melancolía- Es una persona amable.

Estaba en el baño de la casa de Issei, algo que generalmente no haría con alguien que no compartía nada, al menos de manera recíproca, tal vez debio de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento del castaño de que le acompañara a su casa. Pero le rechazó porque volvería a recordar su reunión con sus padres, volvió a suspirar. Todo esto podría ser malinterpretado, pero que más le daba…

Un pequeño empujón y se olvidaría de sus problemas durante el resto de la noche. Vio su cuerpo a través del agua, era delgada… un poco más que el resto, el tamaño de sus pechos no era muy grande pero tampoco inexistente y su trasero era redondo como firme. Negó con la cabeza, pensar en tener sexo con Issei le confirmaba que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Aunque en cierta medida, no le desagrada aquella idea.

¿Le rechazaría si se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata? O ¿Debería seducirlo para que se envalentonara? Rio un poco, debía de admitir que no era feo, de hecho de todo el "Trio de Pervertidos" era el mejor parecido, no lo decía ella, había algunas alumnas que los consideraban potenciales "novios" pues eran los más realistas y el tipo común de hombre que se encontrarían en el camino.

Pero jamás les dirían eso… porque temían a las consecuencias de aquella verdad.

" _Vulnerable"_

Era la condición mental en la que muchos jóvenes aprovecharían para dar un paso a la adultez, Issei estaba consciente de eso pero no de acuerdo. Usar eso a tu favor se le hacía bajo e incluso inmoral, puede que en el pasado tal vez lo consideraría pero… ya no era esa clase de persona. Ver a Aika en ese estado fuer rememorar parte de si mismo, suspiró mientras continuaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, preguntándose ¿Por qué la trajo a su casa? La verdad era que estaban mas cerca de este lugar que donde vivía la castaña, pero daba a que las cosas se mal interpretaran.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue prepararle un baño para que se sintiera mejor y después llevarla a su casa.

Si ese era el curso de acción correcto, se dio la vuelta para mirar la pared, mientras esperaba a que su compañera terminara de bañarse.

—[ **¿Qué ocurre niño?]** \- la voz del dragón celestial llamó la atención del castaño – [ **Estas demasiado callado]**

—Lo que hago esta bien… - comentó Issei al dragón gales

—[ **Te seré sincero… no entiendo a los humanos del todo] –** la honestidad en Ddraig era genuina –[ **Y eso que he tenido a toda clase de portadores** ]

—Yo que soy humano… - el castaño negó con la cabeza-… Fui uno de ellos, no logro comprenderme del todo.

—[ **Creo que lo llaman madurar…** ]- el chico se sorprendió por las palabras del dragón celestial – [ **Felicidades Issei has dado un paso hacia la adultez** ]

—Creía que era… bueno… - Issei se sentó en la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza -… hacer "eso"

—[ **Ni siquiera puedes decir "sexo" sin sonrojarte** ] – rio el dragón un poco antes de continuar- [ **Crecer no significa que acuestes con alguien del género opuesto… es tomar las decisiones correctas en el momento adecuado** ] – Issei prestaba atención al ser sellado en su sacred gear – [ **Sin darte cuenta haz tomado decisiones importantes que cambiaron tu vida** ] – el dragón continuó hablando –[ **A pesar de las consecuencias de los mismas… estas firme a ellas… eso es "madurar"] –** el silencio de parte del castaño era prueba de que lo que decía era tomado en cuenta –[ **Sabes madurar también es señal de confianza… esa chica no habría venido aquí, si no confiara en ti** ]

Ante esos hechos Issei se volvió a mantener callado; fue cuando el pomo de la puerta que daba a su habitación se movió revelando la figura de Aika, su cabello estaba un poco mojado, saliendo de este mismo el vapor del agua caliente, lo que más le sorprendió al castaño fue la ropa que tenía puesta; se trataba de lo poco que podía decirse de la prueba sobre la existencia de Asia Argento, un camisón blanco. Tal parece que la portadora del Twilight Healing había olvidado un poco de sus pertenencias, posiblemente por las prisas de llevársela junto a ama. Ante esa imagen, el castaño sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, realmente extrañaba a la inocente chica, solo esperaba que Rias y los demás hicieran pasajera su estancia en el inframundo. No pudo evitar notar lo bonita que era su compañera de clases.

No se había dado cuenta, pero su mirada estaba puesta en su castaña, quien sonrio de manera juguetona.

Vaya… Issei – el tono de voz de la chica era bastante incomodó para el Sekiryuutei – Tanta es tu soledad… ¿Qué ya pensabas en volverte un "trapito"?

El chico enrojeció mientras la risa de Aika llegaba a sus oídos, se arrepintió de pensar que se veía hermosa de vestida de esa forma, se tapó la cara momentáneamente tratando de ignorar las carcajadas de la chica.

No es lo que piensas – repuso el peón de Ravel con algo de molestia – Esa ropa era de mi prima que vino en vacaciones… por un descuido la olvidó

Ya veo – la castaña se secó unas cuantas lagrimas provocadas por su risa – Aunque debes de admitir que me consideraste linda.

¿Acaso lees la mente? – Issei entre cerró sus ojos mostrando escepticismo por la "asombrosa habilidad"

Para nada, solo noté el "bulto" que se está formando – con una sonrisa Aika señalaba cierta parte de su anfitrión.

Alarmado por el comentario, el castaño rápidamente puso sus manos sobre su entrepierna tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que estaba por pasar, solo para darse cuenta de que era una broma de parte de su "invitada", estuvo a punto de proferir un insulto, pero se dio cuenta de que la tensión que sentía había desaparecido por completo. Derrotado por su compañera decidió alzar sus brazos en señal de rendición a lo que Aika sólo se limitó a parpadear.

Muy bien… ¡Tú ganas!… - Issei exclamó por todo lo alto – Dime… ¿Ya cenaste?

* * *

Sona miró con detenimiento el sobre que tenía frente a ella, lo tomó con sus delicados dedos y lo abrió para leer la carta que contenía dentro, regresarla al sobre y repetir la acción. La mirada de Tsubaki estaba fija en su rey, mejor amiga y confidente. Estaba preocupada pues llevaba haciendo lo mismo por varios minutos. Guardó silencio hasta que la propia presidenta del consejo estudiantil dejó de lado esa extraña rutina.

Definitivamente no es falsa y tampoco es una broma – comentó para si misma la heredera de la casa Sitri – Entonces tenemos un problema.

¿Qué ocurre Sona? – la portadora del Alice Mirror se acercó a su amiga.

Tal parece que los fragmentos de Excalibur fueron robados – Sona mostraba un semblante de preocupación – Y están escondiéndolos aquí en Kouh

¡¿Estas segura?! – la reina de Sona se alarmó por las ultimas noticias que escuchaba de parte de su amiga

Mi hermana me lo acaba de confirmar – la joven de lentes y cabello corto se levanto de su asiento – La iglesia se ha movilizado… ha mandado a dos de sus agentes para su recuperación – Tsubaki prestaba atención mirando fijamente a la espalda de Sona – Tambien no esta pidiendo que en lo posible cooperemos con ellos en caso de solicitárnoslo.

Deberiamos de informarle a Phenex-san – Sona asintió al comentario de su reina – Con ella e Hyodou-san tendríamos un equipo competente.

No te equivocas – la joven vicepresidenta se tensó al ver como la joven demonio noble mostraba un semblante de duda – Estaba considerando el involucrarlos, pero tengo problemas con ello – tras un fuerte suspiro continuó hablando – No sé cómo se lo tomarán su familia, primero hablaré con Antonietta para que se ponga en contacto con la ama de llaves principal de la casa Phenex.

Tsubaki comprendió los motivos de su amiga para estar preocupada, claro que incluir a un demonio noble y al portador del Boosted Gear serían una gran ayuda, pero Ravel siendo miembro de otra familia, era probable que le ordenasen mantenerse al margen para garantizar su seguridad. Como esto debía de ser tratado con mucha delicadeza, usarían una vía segura para solicitar una audiencia con el líder de la casa Phenex. La joven Shinra vio como aparecía un pequeño círculo mágico, en el cual apareció la miniatura de una ama de llaves, por el atuendo parecería venir de la época victoriana. Aquella impresión de parte de la reina de Sona no estaba errada, Antonietta era una demonio reencarnada de aquella época, pero tenía una enorme capacidad de adaptación que no le fue imposible acostumbrarse a la modernidad, aunque claro tenía cierta aberración con los aparatos "inteligentes".

Dígame, Sona-sama… en que puedo ayudarle – el tono cordial de la ama de llaves sacó una sonrisa a la siempre seria presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

¿Tu relación con Henrietta-san continua tan bien como siempre? – la pregunta descolocó un poco a la doncella – Porque necesitaré un favor tuyo.

Mi relación con la ama de llaves de la caza Phenex no ha cambiado – Antonietta tosió un poco antes de continuar hablando – Todavía seguimos teniendo indiscreciones "jugosas".

Era común que entre las amas de llaves se pasasen chismes y rumores sobre lo que pasaba tras bambalinas en las casas, pues también servían como moneda de cambio para solicitar favores, en teoría eso sería incorrecto a los ojos de los amos, pero era una forma para actuar a sus anchas en favor de las casas a las que servían con lealtad y respeto.

Bien porque necesito una audiencia con Lord Phenex sobre un asunto importante – la ama de llaves principal de la casa Sitri cambio su semblante a uno serio – Pero necesito que sea directamente con él y que los miembros de su consejo de ancianos no lo sepan.

Veré que puedo hacer, Sona-sama… - la mirada de la mujer mostraba preocupación – ¿Tan grave es?...

Lo suficiente como para pedirte este favor – Antonietta asintió ante la respuesta de la joven Sitri

De acuerdo – la mujer se inclinó para después desaparecer.

Con esto ya tenía asegurado un curso de acción apropiado, esperando que obtener el apoyo necesario para al menos tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir a la tormenta que se les avecinaba.

Jamás imaginé que solicitarías ayuda a tu familia – el comentario de Tsubaki saco una leve risilla a su ama

Te equivocas Tsubaki – Sona miro fijamente a su amiga – Hay un protocolo que seguir, de haberlo hecho estaría condenándome a quedar en deuda con esa familia… la aristocracia es un hervidero de oportunistas – el semblante de la chica se endureció un poco – Al igual que Rias trataron de imponerme un esposo, al menos yo logré zafarme de eso a base de mi intelecto…

Y que tu prometido era un inepto con el ajedrez – recalcó la portadora del Alice Mirror – Dime, ¿Realmente Rias-san debía casarse con Riser?

Desde mi punto de vista… la pelea terminó con la victoria de Issei – la respuesta de la joven de anteojos fue directa – Pero hay cosas que la gente no acepta del todo… y menos aquellos que están en lo alto.

¿Qué clase de cosas? – la conversación estaba tornándose interesante para Tsubaki

El mundo está cambiando, más y más se imponen los títulos meritorios por sobre los hereditarios – Sona esbozó una escueta sonrisa – Los demonios reencarnados están superando a "los de sangre pura", catorce a uno… pero nadie lo quiere notar – la chica portadora del Alice Mirror asintió ante la declaración de su mejor amiga – Con el tiempo suficiente la delgada línea que separa a la nobleza y la clase baja desaparecerá… esa es la ambición real de los actuales Maou.

El silencio reinó en la habitación donde estaban ellas dos conversando, solamente faltaba esperar las noticias de Antonietta y que las negociaciones con el líder de la casa Phenex fuesen satisfactorias.

* * *

¡ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO! – los ojos cafés de la chica brillaban de emoción- ¿En serio lo preparó tu mamá?

Issei solo pudo rascarse la barbilla mientras cenaba acompañado de su compañera de clases; siempre que alguien comía lo que preparaba su madre se llevaba esa impresión.

En su juventud trabajó como sous chef en un restaurante de "Tres estrellas Michelin" – comentó el Sekiryuutei con algo de orgullo – de vez en cuando va y ayuda un poco… pero creo que solamente lo hace para no perder práctica

La jovencita casi se atraganta cuando escuchó eso de parte de castaño, el mismo estaba degustando la cena con calma. Bajo sus cubiertos para preguntarle algo a joven frente a ella.

Issei… ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con tus padres? – la seriedad en la voz de Aika llamó la atención del chico.

Mmm… supongo que buena – respuso el peón de Ravel con algo de duda – Ellos son comprensivos por alguna razón… claro mis calificaciones no son excelentes pero tampoco son malas – la chica guardó silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras de su compañero de clases - pues sabes como es la cuestión académica en la escuela… aunque me avergüenza un poco mi manera de ser que tuve hasta hace un mes.

¿Tu perversion? – no había un vestigio de malicia o burla en la pregunta de Aika

A veces me hacía pensar que perdieron toda esperanza de que me corrigiera – Issei miro su plato con interés – Pero, creo que aceptaron que era parte de mí

Aika imitó la misma acción del chico, mirando con detenimiento la comida frente a ella pudiendo contemplar la dedicación… no, el amor que contenía aquel platillo que dejaron preparado para el castaño, "aceptación" tal vez eso era lo que castaña necesitaba de sus propios padres. Continuó cenando, aunque el ambiente del comedor estaba un poco tenso.

Tu crees que ella podría enseñarme a cocinar tan bien- la chica preguntó con algo de vergüenza

Yo creo que sí – Issei respondió el chico con honestidad- Creo que a ella le encantaría

Una sonrisa adornó al rostro de Aika; tal parece que el propio chico pervertido era hasta cierto punto despistado, pues esa proposición tenía otro significado. Continuó comiendo hasta que por fin quedó satisfecha. Como buen anfitrión, el castaño le ofreció un poco de té, fue cuando una duda le asaltó.

¿Tus padres no están? – Aika daba un sorbo a su té.

Hoy es jueves… ¿Verdad? – la chica confirmó la pregunta del castaño – Entonces no regresarán hasta pasado mañana.

Estuvo a punto de escupir su bebida, cuando se dio cuenta de que estarían solos el resto de la noche, su cerebro volvió a rememorar lo que pensó en el baño, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara por completo. Issei por su parte se mostraba tranquilo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando su invitada soltó algo que nuevamente lo descolocaría.

¿Está bien… si me quedo a dormir aquí? - ahora el peón de Ravel quien estuvo a punto de escupir su bebida.

Alzó sus ojos para mirar a los de Aika, el hecho de que se mostraba un tanto nerviosa le indicaba que hablaba en serio, pero si ¿Y si le jugaba una broma como la anterior? No sabía que creerle, fue cuando decidió regresarle el favor.

No veo el problema- Issei respondió con bastante seguridad

La jovencita asintió en silencio, tomando por sentado que le daba permiso para quedarse, sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa y dejó la taza que estaba usando en el fregadero. Todo eso fue visto por el Sekiryuutei sin moverse, su boca estaba abierta pues jamás se imaginó que Aika hablara en serio. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero los ojos de la chica se lo impidieron, pues tenían un extraño brillo que lo detuvo por completo. Se rascó su cabeza realmente frustrado por no saber qué hacer.

 **[Tal parece que tu broma fue usada en tu contra]** – el dragón rio un poco gozando de la situación – **[Bien muchacho… sé todo un caballero y compórtate bien]**

Derrotado sólo se limitó a seguir a la chica, esperando que su exclamación de caballero pervertido no fuese en vano.

* * *

Las paredes estaban destrozadas, dañadas de tal forma que quedarían como testigos de la terrible batalla que ocurrió en aquel lugar; pero más que nada fue una verdadera masacre unilateral, los demonios renegados fueron atraídos por los gritos de Irina, pensando que tendrían una presa fácil para saciar su hambre, claro jugarían con ellas antes de consumirlas. Pues una presa completamente "rota" era más deliciosa. Exclamar que las violarían hasta enloquecerlas fue algo que nunca debieron hacer.

Pues eso activó una ira irrefrenable en la castaña, Xenovia se limitó a ser una observante en todo eso, pues temía que si intervenía saldría lastimada.

Todo fue rápido, no eran muchos enemigos y todos ellos eran técnicamente "basuras" en comparación a ellas dos, la jovencita de ojos amatista estaba jadeando, mostrando el extenuante esfuerzo al que se sometió por dejarse llevar en una emoción tan destructiva como lo era la ira. Quizás la gente que hubiese visto la pelea, le juzgaría por la excesiva brutalidad con la que arremetió. Brazos, piernas y toda clase de extremidades fueron sesgados con rapidez, aquellos afortunados perdieron sus cabezas muriendo al acto, pero otros tendrían que esperar para tener ese consuelo.

Pero sólo uno no merecería aquello, era el único cuyo cuerpo estaba "intacto", pues la exorcista se tomó la molestia de cortar los tendones, dejándolo incapacitado temporalmente. Con algo de tiempo se sanaría y aprovecharía para escapar.

S-Se l-lo que estas pensando – la joven exorcista exclamó entre jadeos – N-No te daremos tiempo para que sanes.

Un frió recorrió el cuerpo del desafortunado malnacido, cuando vio que la chica se acercaba con cautela hasta donde estaba tendido. Rebuscó debajo de su capa y sacó un pequeño frasco, sólo pudo temblar imaginando lo que pudiese contener; no estuvo errado al sentir temor. Una vez abierto, Irina vació el contenido del mismo en la entrepierna del demonio. El grito desgarrador inundó el silencio de la noche, pues aquel liquido quemaba como el ácido.

¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡HIJA DE TU P…! - la joven pateo el rostro del tipo impidiéndole terminar el insulto.

Elige bien tus palabras – el tono áspero de Irina fue amenazador – Pues de lo que salga de ellas determinará si continuó bañándote las bolas con agua bendita.

Asintiendo frenéticamente el demonio accedió, Xenovia se acercó para empezar el juego policía bueno y policía malo; extrañamente ella era quien tomaba el papel de malo, pero desde que la emparejaron con esa exorcista anglicana era la buena del dúo.

Sabemos que hay rumores sobre lo que pasa aquí – la peliazul habló con tranquilidad – ¿Dinos que has escuchado?

¿Q-Que necesitan saber par de perras? – aquel insulto había salido de manera instintiva a lo que Irina rápidamente castigo - ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡HEMOS ESCUCHADO QUE KUOH A PERDIDO A UNA DE SUS ADMINISTRADORAS!

Eso no nos interesa – la castaña rápidamente cortó las palabras del demonio – Hay algo más de "importante"

Confundido el demonio renegado miró a los ojos de Irina, para después pensar con un poco más de detenimiento, se tardó un tiempo que la joven anglicana encontró como un insulto, estuvo a punto de castigarlo; cuando el demonio habló visiblemente asustado.

¡ESCUCHAMOS QUE VA A SUCEDER ALGO GORDO! – Xenovia prestaba atención - ¡PARECE QUE ALGUIEN TRAJÓ UN OBJETO! ¡NO SABIAMOS QUE ERA PERO… PERO ESO IBA A DARNOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

¿Oportunidad? – la castaña miraba de manera despectiva al desgraciado renegado

E-Es una p-perfecta distracción – repuso el demonio – Eso mantendría a la administradora ocupada y aprovecharíamos para alimentarnos hasta quedar satisfe…

Xenovia cortó la cabeza de demonio, sorprendiendo un poco a su compañera, pues ella pensaba hacer lo mismo, con un paso lento empezó a alejarse de aquel lugar. Irina le siguió levemente con la mirada para después imitarle. Con eso confirmaban que el rastro que estaban siguiendo iba por buen camino. Ninguna de las dos se percató que alguien, observaba todo a la distancia.

Con esto están los siete fragmentos reunidos – habló aquel individuo mientras sonrió complacido – Bien, sólo necesitamos recuperar los dos faltantes.

¡Claro que sí… jefe! – apareció otra persona mostrándose bastante animado - ¡PERO ESO HAGÁMOSLO MAÑANA! ¡PUES TENGO UNA CITA CON UNA STRIPPER BIEN JUGOSA!

Negó con la cabeza al ver como su acompañante sacaba su teléfono celular para realizar una llamada, tenían tiempo de sobra… la paciencia era una virtud que tuvo que cultivar de mala gana, pues todo ya estaba en movimiento, sin importar cualquier futuro imprevisto. Tenía todo a su favor.

Pregunta si tiene una amiga – la primera persona habló mostrando una sonrisa – Creo que también necesito relajarme un poco.

¡DE PUTA MADRE JEFE! – alzó un dedo realmente emocionado porque alguien más se uniría a su fiesta - ¡Parece que tiene a una linda y casta pelinegra recién adquirida por una deuda con la mafia!

El cinismo en el enunciado solo hizo sonreír más al hombre, para mirar al firmamento celeste, como si esperara que alguien estuviese admirando la escena.

* * *

Estaba de pie muy temprano en la entrada de la casa de Aika, Issei mostraba señales de cansancio en su rostro, como no hacerlo cuando sus horas de sueño fueron interrumpidas por su invitada, haberla dejado dormir en su casa fue un error, primeramente, porque la chica se instaló en su cama y segundo, se mostraba indefensa dejando al descubierto ciertas partes su anatomía que clasificarían como un descarado "fanservice". Haciendo que el propio anfitrión durmiera en el suelo, eso estaba bien, no se imaginaba la escena que armarían sus padres al verla en su casa en el remoto caso de que regresara. Más bien ya sabía que rumbo tomaría pues eso mismo pasó con su anterior "ama".

La nostálgica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se plasmó al recordar aquella curiosa escena, por suerte la castaña era consciente de la incómoda situación en las que se metió; por eso decidió levantarse muy temprano para ir por su mochila. Pues la ropa que tenía puesta era su uniforme de la escuela, como si nada la castaña salió de su casa para ver al rosto de Issei, todo ese tiempo se mantuvieron callados, la incomodidad se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos. Para después partir rumbo a la Academia de Kuoh.

Una vez que llegaron, hicieron como si nada de lo de anoche hubiese pasado en realidad, el castaño se sentó en su lugar aprovechando que faltaban al menos una media hora antes de que iniciaran las clases, para dormir una corta siesta y recuperarse un poco. Cuando otros alumnos llegaron encontraron la misma escena repitiéndose en diferentes asientos, pues también la chica más pervertida de su salón dormía apaciblemente. Por suerte ninguno pensaría otra cosa de ellos dos.

Ravel estaba en su lugar, esperando a que las clases comenzaran cuando Ruruko apareció detrás de ella; ambas iban en el mismo salón, pero hablaban muy poco, sólo era lo suficientemente cordiales entre sí. No era malo… pero todavía era muy pronto para iniciar una amistad. Con un movimiento discreto le dio un sobre sellado, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a la jovencita rubia, vio de soslayo a la castaña de coletas y solo vio que asintió levemente. La joven Phenex giró el sobre para ver que estaba el escudo de armas de la familia Sitri, indicándole que era un asunto sobrenatural. Con rapidez, lo abrió para ver su contenido, una simple tarjeta con un mensaje: " _Preséntate en la sala del consejo estudiantil después de clases… lleva a tu peón por favor"_

Sin mirar a la peón de Sona, dio a entender que haría lo que le pedían. Eso sembró un poco de duda en su corazón, ¿Qué era lo que la heredera de los Sitri necesitaba de ella?

Las clases continuaron con tranquilidad, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad; más precisamente una iglesia abandonada alguien trataba rememoraba un amargo recuerdo.

" _Un mes atrás regresaba de una simple misión para escoltar un diacono de quien se presumía poseía señales de estigmatización, algo común en el mundo que solía habitar, estaba entusiasmada porque era mi primera misión como portadora de Excalibur Mimic; estaba feliz de haberla cumplido en tiempo y forma esperando que con ello lograra algo de reconocimiento…"_

" _Pensamientos vanidosos son innecesarios… Eso diría mi maestra con algo de molestia; no podía evitarlo… quería que ella me felicitara por eso"_

" _Sabía que la Hermana Kate y la pequeña Sara irían a Glastonbury a reclamar a Excalibur Transparency, a pesar de las quejas de Kate-sensei por lo maltratado que terminaría su cabello, no podía negar que lucía feliz por el nombramiento de la pequeña Sara, esa tarde comimos algo de pastel, una fiesta sencilla pero significativa para nosotras… ya que daríamos un paso más a un futuro prometedor en la iglesia"_

" _Solo esperaba que mi maestra y mi hermanita menor tuvieran éxito… aunque querría ver el daño al cabello de mi maestra y hacérselo notar de manera desalmada"_

" _Imaginaba como nos reiríamos de esto las tres juntas… pronto Sara y yo estaríamos peleando codo a codo para proteger el bienestar de la humanidad bajo la protección y amor de nuestro señor; con esto cumpliríamos con nuestro mayor anhelo"_

" _Cuando llegué al Vaticano, y más precisamente a las oficinas centrales pude observar como todo mundo hacía un alboroto… desconocía el motivo por el cual todos estaban nerviosos, sentí una opresión en el pecho, mi instinto me indicaba que algo estaba pasando"_

" _Nunca en mi vida me arrepentí de enterarme de la verdad"_

" _Alguien o algo estaba robando los fragmentos de Excalibur de los lugares donde se custodiaban, eso puso en alerta a toda la división de Exorcistas de la Iglesia Romana"_

" _Rapidy, Nightmare, Bleessing… Transparency todas ellas estaban perdidas… lo que significaba que a mi maestra y la pequeña Sara les había pasado algo"_

" _Sentía como mi vida, mi mundo colapsaba ante las noticias, ni siquiera puedo recordar como fi_

" _¿Cuántos muertos? ¿Cuánta falta de misericordia ante nobles almas al servicio del señor?"_

" _El frio de la duda y temor invadieron mi cuerpo, no supe cómo, ni cuando fui capaz de articular esa terrible pregunta"_

" _¿Qué hay de los enviados a Glastonbury"_

" _Recuerdo haber corrido a través de las calles de Roma, no me importaba mucho la situación de mi vestimenta, ni tampoco que estuviese lloviendo a raudales, necesitaba llegar al centro médico_ _San Giovanni-Addolorata_ _, no entendía porque le habían negado el acceso a Sara a la rama medica del Vaticano…"_

" _Cuando llegue fui recibida por el médico que la atendía… parecía muy preocupado"_

" _Hicimos lo que pudimos… ahora está en manos del Señor"_

" _Nunca antes había sentido tan amargas esas palabras… cuando mire a través de cristal de la sala de cuidados intensivo"_

" _Espere durante días, sentada a su lado, viéndola dormir conectada a las máquinas de soporte vital"_

" _Mi mente no concebía a la bestia que lo pudo hacer esto a mi pequeña hermana, tenía que ser un demonio, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, me dedique cuerpo y alma para cuidar de ella, las enfermeras miraban con asombro mi dedicación ante un caso difícil"_

" _Rece todas las noches por su mejoría y entonces recibí mi respuesta"_

" _Sara despertó, pero cuando miré a sus ojos, note un vacío indescriptible; eran como dos profundos abismos… me sentí aterrorizada, tanto que no pude dormir desde esa noche…"_

" _Sara había cambiado, ya no hablaba, ni sonreía, cuando la miraba era como ver a una muñeca de porcelana"_

" _Entonces recibí una noticia que me heló la sangre… Sara sería excomulgada por consecuencias del robo de Excalibur Transparency… estalle en ira y rabia, fui directamente ante los altos mandos a exigir una explicación y lo que me dijeron fue que ya no era digna de pertenecer a la iglesia"_

" _Me contuve lo suficiente y Salí de ese lugar sin decir nada… regrese a la habitación de Sara y la mire sonriente…"_

" _No era una sonrisa normal, era tétrica y horrible… movió lentamente sus labios"_

" _We are deceived… We are deceived"_

Esas últimas palabras se repetían incesantemente en su propia mente torturándola cada día y cada noche cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, fue cuando unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quieres? – habló Irina de manera golpeada.

Ya es hora de ver a la administradora de este territorio – respondió Xenovia tras la puerta – Date un baño y ponte presentable.

Con un chasqueo de su lengua, se levantó de la cama para acatar la petición de su compañera, miro levemente su reflejo en un viejo espejo. Para preguntarse una cosa.

" **¿Qué pensaría Issei si la viera de esa forma?"**

* * *

Rias estaba intranquila, eso lo pudieron notar cada miembro de su corte. Extrañamente Riser se encontraba igual; pues había rumores de que una situación en Kuoh se estaba dando. Así era en la "aristocracia", las noticias sin confirmar eran el entretenimiento de los nobles, a veces sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras. Pero para desgracia de la propia pelirroja, las noticias se confirmaron de parte de su propio padre.

Aparentemente los fragmentos de la espada sagrada "Excalibur" estaban reuniéndose en la ciudad de Kuoh, territorio compartido de los Gremory y Sitri; ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? La respuesta era simple toda la culpa recaía en Ravel, pues si ella no se hubiese entrometido en el rating game, la propia Rias hubiese evitado eso.

Quizo externarlo, pero el propio Zeoticus se lo impidió rotundamente.

" _Aún si estuvieses allí… el problema se daría de igual manera" –_ esas fueron la palabras que el lider de la casa Gremory le dijo – _"Debemos confiar en el buen juicio de Sona-chan"…_

Con eso dejó zanjado cualquier reclamo de parte de ella. Estuvo a punto de estallar en ira, pero Riser se lo impidió, eso debería de enervarla a un nuevo nivel pero el ver la genuina preocupación en los ojos de su "esposo" le obligó a contenerse, pues a pesar de todo el rencor justificado que le tenía a su hermana política, ella era parte de su familia. Y lo Gremory respetan ese hecho, fue por eso que decidió esperar.

Como su padre había confirmado, Sona tenía buen juicio y buscaría resolver el problema. Una vez que se quedó sola en su habitación se recostó en la cama tratando de encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a su querido Issei en donde estaba.

" _Issei por lo que más quieras" –_ pensó la jovencita tratando de contener su frustración- _"Trata de que no te pase nada…"_

Xenovia parpadeó un par de veces ante la extraña pregunta que Irina le había hecho. No quiso confirmarla pues la había escuchado perfectamente.

" _¿Alguna vez has pensado que hacer de tu vida en el futuro?" –_ la voz de la castaña era serena e incluso podría jurar que alegre.

La peliazul nunca se había puesto a pensar en el futuro como tal, lógicamente seguiría siendo exorcista de la iglesia hasta el momento en que ya no fuese requerido de sus servicios, tal vez se retiraría a un convento o manejaría un orfanato como lo hizo su madre adoptiva. Aunque claramente había ciertas cosas que quería experimentar antes de todo eso. Pues su propia madre se lo externó el día que se ordenó como "soldado al servicio del cielo".

" _Al menos por una vez… deberías conocer el amor" –_ la voz de la mujer sonaba distante y melancólica- _"Para tener algo en que aferrarte en tus momentos más solitarios"_

¿Acaso la fe y devoción a Dios no era suficiente?

Esa duda aparecía de tanto en tanto cada vez que combatía con las criaturas que buscaban condenar a la humanidad, ella era muy joven e inexperta, incluso reconocía que era inepta en cosas del sentido común. Pero estaba segura de su decisión de andar por esta "vereda llena de espinas" que significaba luchar por la humanidad en nombre de Dios.

Irina estaba en el borde, sus creencias estaban completamente destrozadas debido a lo que ella consideraba una "traición" de parte de la iglesia. Tal vez regresar al lugar donde se encontraba él… había movido "algo" dentro de ella.

" _¿Qué tanto habría cambiado?"_ Esa pregunta se la repitió todo el trayecto hasta la academia de Kuoh, una escueta sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la castaña.

" _Probablemente sea guapo… claro que tal vez un poco atlético, siempre le gusto correr"_

Irina llevó una de sus manos para tomar el pequeño crucifijo que su padre el obsequió.

" _Quizás ya tuvo una novia… si es probable que así sea, incluso ya tuvo su primera vez"_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento, pero eso mismo aceleró su corazón.

" _No es que eso sea malo… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... Que tenga experiencia me facilita muchas cosas, ya que me moriría de vergüenza si la situación se torna incómoda…"_

" _¿Cómo sería conmigo? Tierno y amable, besándome con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarme lo suficiente… O pasional y brusco... haciéndome sentir que soy de su propiedad… embistiéndome con fuerza para hacerme venir por completo"_

Con fuerza apretó mas su crucifijo, emocionada por su vívida imaginación. Xenovia miro confundida como la chica trastabillaba un poco para luego reponerse.

" _Me gustaría que estuviera soltero en estos momentos… para poder decirle mis sentimientos y que Issei los corresponda; estoy consciente de que ya han pasado varios años, pero se que puedo ganarme su corazón…"_

" _No importa el resultado de esta misión… abandonaré a la iglesia, buscaré ser la novia de Issei para después casarnos y hacer el amor con tantas veces en nuestra casa hasta quedar satisfechos… Le pediré que me permita cuidar de Sara hasta que su mente y corazón sanen del todo"_

" _Se que todavía será el chico amable y valiente que guardó en mis recuerdos… aceptará gustoso y los tres podremos ser una familia feliz"_

" _Nada podría salir mal… ¿Verdad?"_

¡¿Irina Shidou?! – una voz le llamaba a la distancia- ¡¿IRINA SHIDOU?!

La chica se sobresaltó a escuchar la voz de Xenovia gritándole, vio que le tomaban de los hombros y los ojos ambarinos de su compañera estaban fijos en los suyo. Pronto la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció para dar paso a un gesto se molestia.

¿Qué sucede Quarta? – espetó la castaña con algo de prepotencia

Ya llegamos a la entrada – la chica soltó los hombros de Irina para señalarle su ubicación.

Sus ojos se endurecieron bastante pues odiaba la idea de tratar con esos monstruos, estaba segura que uno de ellos era el causante de la pesadilla en la que estaba sumergida.

Volvió a tomar su crucifijo mientras el recuerdo de su amigo de la infancia apareció en su mente.

"… _En verdad ¿Que podría salir mal?_

* * *

" _Definitivamente algo andaba mal"_

Tanto ama y sirviente compartieron el mismo sentimiento, cuando Ravel se apareció en el salón de su peón pudo constatar que algo estaba mal con él, aumentando la ansiedad que ya sentía dentro de si misma, Issei por su parte todavía se sentía adormilado por la noche anterior, ninguno advirtió que Aika les miró de forma sospechosa, pero la castaña no pudo seguirlos pues Katase y Murayama querían preguntarle algo.

Issei estaba un tanto curioso por lo que la presidenta del consejo necesitaba de ellos, mientras caminaban se dio cuenta que Ravel también tenía un semblante diferente al usual. No se veía compuesta o tranquila, sus ojos reflejaban la condición en la que se encontraba su mente en esos momentos.

La visita de Rias Gremory, fue algo que marcó probablemente a la ahora ama del Sekryuutei, eso estaba pasándole factura mientras caminaban. ¿Era correcto mantenerlo a su lado? Estaba segura que sí, su corazón dictaba que así era. Fue cuando Issei se detuvo de golpe y después llamó la atención de la jovencita.

¿Qué ocurre Ravel-chan? – la rubia se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Issei – Algo te pasa y no es porque nos mando a llamar Kaichou a la sala del consejo.

No es nada, Issei-sempai – Ravel le daba la espalda al sekiryuutei – Me encuentro bien…

Según recuerdo… ciertas emociones se transmiten por el vínculo entre ama y sirviente – el chico habló tranquilamente- Es algo común para facilitar la adaptación entre ambos – Ravel apretó su mano derecha tratando de controlar su corazón – Puede que intentes ocultarlo, pero puedo sentirlo perfectamente…

Ravel iba a aclararle que eran imaginaciones suyas, cuando se dio la vuelta Issei aprovechó para abrazarla con fuerza. Estar en los brazos de aquel chico fue algo que la tomó desprevenida, iba a intentar separarse de él. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, fue cuando le hablo de una forma sincera.

Si no quieres decirme que te pasa… no importa – el castaño apretó levemente a la jovencita – Pero no estás sola en esto… estoy contigo porque más que tu sirviente… soy tu amigo.

Esa simple frase que le dijo, ese sencillo gesto de abrazarla… fueron lo necesario para borrar la mayor parte de sus dudas aunque habría otras que tardarían en resolverse, con el tiempo lograría aclararlas.

Gracias – la chica correspondió al abrazo – Gracias… Isse

El chico sonrió pues era la primera vez que le decía de esa forma, se separaron lentamente y sonrieron mutuamente, se tomaron unos minutos y continuaron con su camino. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que daba a la sala del consejo estudiantil; tocaron y Sona les permitió la entrada.

Llegaron un poco tarde – la heredera de los Sitri reprendió severamente a la par de demonios – Pero a juzgar por sus miradas supongo que valió la pena… me hubiese gustado anticiparles algo pero no hay tiempo – Sona hizo un ademán para que se acercarán hasta el escritorio tomando la izquierda del mismo. A la derecha se encontraban Tsubaki y el resto de la corte de la propia Sona.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sona-kaichou? – atinó en preguntar la pequeña Phenex

Tenemos unas visitas – respondió la joven Sitri con honestidad- de acuerdo a lo que escuches te pediré una cosa… espero que puedas tomar una decisión

Ravel asintió mientras esperaban que las personas que iban a conocer arribasen. Justo en ese momento Irina y Xenovia estaban detrás de la puerta, la joven peliazul estuvo a punto de tocar pero se detuvo para encarar a su compañera.

Shidou pase lo que pase – Xenovia advertía a la castaña – Trata de controlarte, ellos no son nuestros enemigos… pediremos permiso para actuar dentro de su territorio y evitar algún conflicto entre nuestras facciones – los ojos ambarinos de la chica estaban fijos en Irina – ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

De acuerdo – Irina repuso de forma cortante – Seré una buena niña, pero si alguien me mira feo… no respondo.

Xenovia suspiró pues eso era lo mejor que obtendría de ella, con un par de golpes para dar a conocer que allí se encontraban. La heredera de los Sitri dio permiso para entrar y fue allí cuando todo terminó para Irina Shidou.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía…

Estaba igual como lo recordaba…

Su cabello castaño, un tanto desordenado…

Unos ojos que mostraban un brillo de amabilidad y rebeldía… pero… si estaba allí… significaba una sola cosa..

El era un **demonio** y con ello se rompía su corazón…

Sus sueños…

Y finalmente… el idílico futuro que ambicionaba….


	5. Chapter 5

La conmoción fue enorme, nadie se imaginó que la situación se torcería de esa forma, un estruendo que sacudió por completo a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Los vidrios del enorme ventanal salieron disparados para todos lados, se pudo escuchar algunos gritos provenientes de afuera, victimas inocentes que fueron tomadas por sorpresa. Pues corrían peligro de herirse por culpa de aquella acción precipitada de una de sus invitadas. Genshirou fue el primero en reaccionar y tomó del cuello de su capa a Xenovia, quien al igual que el resto de las personas dentro del sala; estaba completamente desorientada por las acciones de su compañera.

Irina se había abalanzado en contra de Issei, sacando una katana de la nada y el filo de esta apuntaba directamente al corazón de la cuarta hija de los Phenex.

Tan solo se necesitaron breves segundos para que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Ravel cayó pesadamente al suelo, el dolor que sintió era pequeño al comparado de la persona que le provocó eso. Pues la habían tirado para salvarle la vida, mientras que su peón fue empujado hacia afuera lo que provoco toda la conmoción anterior.

Sona se mordió los labios en señal de la frustración que empezaba a embargarle, no esperaba algo así, su atención se centró en la otra enviada de la iglesia, quien le devolvió la mirada demostrando que ni ella misma sabía que era lo que pasaba. Debía de actuar antes de que se cobrara una vida de manera absurda.

* * *

 _ **If Life 04R: Excalibur**_ _ **ACTO 1: El peso de nuestras decisiones**_

* * *

 _Irina se había quedado de piedra, incapaz de moverse de su lugar, Xenovia estaba confundida; ¿Qué había visto para que se quedara así?, Sona se levantó de su asiento mostrando su mejor sonrisa profesional, pues todo esto era parte del estricto protocolo para las relaciones entre diferentes facciones._

 _¡Bienvenidas! Las estábamos esperando – la joven de pelinegra exclamo con cordialidad – Tomen asiento… por favor._

 _Gracias – la joven exorcista asintió mostrando el mismo respeto hacia la presidenta del consejo – Shidou, vamos a sentarnos._

 _Los ojos amatista de la castaña estaban fijos en Issei, quien empezaba a sentir señales de incomodidad, fue cuando Irina logró articular una pregunta._

 _¿Quién es él? – Sona se extrañó por el tono casi robótico en que hablo._

 _Debatiéndose internamente si responder o no, decidió que lo mejor era dar la información necesaria para que notaran que tenían intenciones de cooperar en lo que necesitaran._

 _El joven castaño es el peón de Ravel Phenex – atinó la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil en señalar la única rubia dentro de la sala – Se llama Hyodou Issei…_

 _Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a joven exorcista, bajó su mirada completamente ida, el flequillo de su cabello ocultó parcialmente sus ojos, la reacción de la chica empezó a preocupar a cada miembro del consejo estudiantil y también a Issei, su acompañante se acercó lentamente hasta la castaña, pues un sentimiento de zozobra empezaba a aflorar dentro de la peliazul. Discretas lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, creando un ambiente de opresión y tristeza tal que algunas de las chicas presentes empezaron a sentirse mal._

 _Así que nunca hubo esperanza… Sara, en realidad tienes razón – con una voz quebrada habló mientras era escuchada por Xenovia y el resto – Fui ingenua en creer… - lentamente Irina llevo su mano izquierda hasta su brazo derecho – Fui ingenua en pensar en todas esas cosas… - Ravel empezó a sentir como un instinto de sangre se cernía sobre ella - ¡FUI INGENUA EN CREER QUE ISSE-CHAN SEGUIRÍA SIENDO EL MISMO!_

 _El castaño reaccionó cuando escucho como lo llamaron, solo una persona tenía esa costumbre, su mejor amigo Shidou, pero la persona que lo había hecho claramente era una mujer, la chica flexiono sus piernas, para después abalanzarse hacia adelante, entre sus manos había un listo, el cual brilló por unos instantes para después dar paso a una katana. Su instinto fue rápido, se interpuso entre la extraña espada y la chica que ahora era su ama. Tirándola al piso y recibiendo la estocada, por suerte lo había hecho con su mano izquierda. La fuerza del movimiento era algo que rebasaba las capacidades humanas, tanto Irina como Issei salieron disparados por la ventana. Rompiéndola en pedazos y cayendo hacia el duro suelo._

Aquella aparatosa caída fue suficiente para desorientarlos a ambos, algunos alumnos estaban sorprendidos por el repentino estruendo que se empezaron a reunir alrededor de ellos dos, muchos reconocieron al castaño, murmurando " _Es la bestia pervertida_ " _"¿Alguien por fin quiso matarlo para librarse de él?" "Deberíamos de llamar a los maestros" ,_ el peón de Ravel decidió que lo mejor era ignorar lo que estaban diciendo para enfocarse en la persona que te también estaba tirada cerca de él. La castaña sacudió su cabeza, tratando de recuperarse un poco, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera de la sala, desvió su mirada para confirmar que era Issei quien se había interpuesto en su camino.

¿P-Por qué? – la chica pregunto de forma confundida - ¡¿POR QUÉ LA PROTEGISTE?!

El Sekiryuutei miró confundido a Irina, aquella pregunta demostraba el grado de confusión en que se encontraba en esos momentos, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la joven, todos los que lo rodearon dieron un paso hacia atrás al notar como la castaña alzaba su espada amenazando la integridad de su compañero de clases. Algunas chicas se sobresaltaron al ver como la mano izquierda de Issei sangraba abundante y el vital líquido manchaba el suelo.

¿P-Por qué no me respondes? – las manos de la exorcista empezaron a temblar - ¡DI ALGO MALDITA SEA!

Porque es mi responsabilidad – la firmeza en la voz de Issei era intimidante – Pero más que nada… porque es mi amiga.

T-Tú… Tú… ¡TÚ ERAS MI SALVACIÓN! – grito con fuerza haciendo que todos los presentes se atemorizaran por completo

La chica blandeo su espada con la firme intención de cortar al joven demonio reencarnado, Issei estaba confundido pues no sabía se debía responder a la agresión o huir para no revelarse ante tantas personas. Pero su instinto pudo más que su razón, todo mundo vio con asombró como un guantelete de metal rojo apareció en el antebrazo izquierdo del que reconocían como la "bestia pervertida". El metal de la espada se encontró con el acero del Boosted Gear, el golpe fue tal que chispas saltaron, la acción se repitió varias veces; Irina estaba perdida en sus emociones, ante ella ya no estaba aquel chico con quien deseaba un futuro, sino alguien que la traicionaba de la peor manera.

Destruyendo sus esperanzas, aplastando sus sentimientos… violentando su corazón… sin saber que el chico era tan sólo una víctima de las circunstancias.

Issei por su parte estaba acorralado , pues había revelado la sacred gear que celosamente debía de mantener en secreto; también estaba rodeado de algunos de las alumnos de la escuela quienes salían de sus actividades de los clubes, incrementando las posibilidades de que alguien saliera lastimado.

¿Qué debía hacer? Apretó la mandibula fuertemente para mantenerse concentrado, fue de cuando la voz de Ravel se escuchó de entre la multitud.

¡Promociónate a Caballero! ¡Y a la cuenta de tres corre hacia ella y tómala de la cintura! – Issei afiló su mirada para asentir quedamente -¡Cuando la tengas ve hacía el edificio del club! -Tras eso hubo una pequeña pausa -¡Uno! ¡Dos!

¡TRES! ¡PROMOTION KNIGHT! – gritó el castaño con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Groaarrrhhh!

Aquel plan fue escuchado por la propia chica, Irina estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer no serviría de nada, pero dentro de su propia ira le nubló todo juicio en su mente, el chico se volvió un borrón al instante que declaró su promoción, la tacleada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire de sus pulmones y desorientándola. Issei había logrado la primera parte pero ¿Cómo sortearía a la multitud que se reunió a su alrededor?

Debajo de ellos brillo el emblema de la casa Sitri, abarcando al grupo entero, la somnolencia se empezó a apoderar de los involuntarios espectadores de su pequeña pelea. Abriendo el camino para cumplir con parte del plan.

Una escueta sonrisa adornó su rostro, con Irina al hombro se lanzó tan rápido como sus piernas podían responderle.

 **[BOOST]**

Sintió un incremento en su fuerza, aceleró todavía más obligando a Irina que por instinto se aferrara a él, olvidando por completo sus deseos de acabar con su vida, breves segundos que se volvieron una eternidad. Frente a los ojos castaños del Sekiryuutei se vislumbraba la fachada desgastada del edificio del club, cuando se detuvo de golpe, la fuerza inercial actuó sobre los dos jóvenes haciendo que cayeran aparatosamente, levantando polvo y lastimando sus cuerpos.

Tosiendo por el aire sucio que inhalaron, se mantuvieron en el suelo, cuando el castaño vio el rostro cubierto de suciedad de Irina que pudo reconocer algo que intuía desde que lo llamó de esa forma.

¿Shidou-kun?- susurró Issei con un tono de incredulidad- ¿Tu… eres Shidou-kun?

Los ojos de Irina de enfocaron en Issei, el dolor se vio reflejado en ambos, la chica bajo la mirada entendiendo lo más fundamental, el error que cometió desde su infancia. Algo que olvidó con el paso de los años. Nunca le confesó a Issei su verdadero género. Y eso estaba jugando en su contra.

Solo le quedaba reír, casi al momento de que su risa llenaba el ambiente, Ravel llegó acompañada de Sona y Xenovia, quienes presenciaron como Irina iba destrozándose emocionalmente, su compañera estaba abrumada. Ante esa escena rememoró la pregunta que le hizo minutos atrás.

 _¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en tu futuro?_

Apretó sus manos en frustración, no eran muy allegadas como para entablar una amistad, cosa que le extrañó cuando le informaron que harían equipo, pues todas las anteriores compañeras de la castaña tenían una buena impresión de ella. Pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente era algo completamente distinto, agresiva e incontrolable, taciturna y melancólica; finalmente distante y solitaria.

Xenovia quizo dar un paso en su auxilio, cuando la propia Irina se puso de pie, Issei instintivamente también lo hizo para encarar lo que fuese que a pasar por parte de la chica. Sin embargo, ella salió corriendo huyendo de todos los que estaban viéndola, la peliazul trató de seguirla pero fue detenida por la propia Sona.

Lo mejor es dejarla sola – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil comentó de forma solemne – Verte le hará más daño que ayudarla.

Estuvo a punto de decirle lo mismo a Issei cuando este se desplomó cayendo pesadamente al suelo, aquello alarmó a la pequeña fénix quien rápidamente fue en su ayuda.

¡ISSE-SEMPAI!¡ISSE-SEMPAI!- la voz de Ravel iba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia - ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

* * *

Aika estaba confundida, había escuchado algo sobre un alboroto en frente a la ventana de la sala de consejo, eso no era lo interesante para ella; sino que Issei y Ravel fueron llamados a ese lugar por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. No tenía relación ¿Cierto? Era imposible que aquellos dos estuviesen inmiscuidos en alguna clase de complot o guerra secreta en las sombras.

Suspiró hondamente, debería de dejar de leer novelas ligeras, pero quien le culparía de ser fan de ese chico con delirios de héroe y su compañera que resultaba ser una caballero traída de otra época.

Dejando de lado su alocada imaginación iba caminando tranquilamente rumbo a su casa, cuando doblando la esquina alguien chocó con ella, haciendo que tanto el desconocido como la jovencita de lentes cayeran pesadamente en el pavimento, se quejó del dolor que su mayor atractivo sufrió por la caída y estuvo a punto de romper reclamarle al bruto que la embistió cuando los ligeros sollozos le llamaron la atención. Ajusto sus anteojos para ver el descuidado cabello castaño de Irina. Una parte de la jovencita gritaba que se alejara pues la vestimenta que traía puesta no era algo que se viera de forma común; pero otra parte le dictaba que le ayudará, pues ella misma fue socorrida de la misma forma.

Tal vez la vida o el destino le pedía que retribuyera la amabilidad que el castaño tuvo la noche anterior.

Bueno, Aika veamos en que nos vamos a meter – comentó para sí misma la amiga de Issei – Espero que no sea nada peligroso.

Con la delicadeza con la que debería de tratar en situaciones así, la chica llamó la atención de Irina, quien le miro de fijamente. La castaña tuvo que hacer un amago de voluntad pues la mirada de los ojos amatista mostraban un vacío indescriptible.

Definitivamente necesitas ayuda… lo bueno es que mi casa queda está a unas cuantas calles de aquí – la castaña de anteojos hablo lo más amable que pudo - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

No hubo una respuesta directa por parte de Irina, Aika se inclinó lo suficiente para extenderle su mano y que la desamparada chica aceptará su ayuda fue buena señal.

Bien, entonces esta noche nos haremos compañía- comentó un poco animada la castaña de anteojos – Aunque no soy una sous-chef se que puedo ofrecerte algo bueno para cenar

Así ambas jovencitas emprendieron el camino a la casa de la joven Kiryuu. Siendo vistas a la distancia por una pequeña orbe de color azul, la cual repentinamente desapareció.

Sona suspiró aliviada cuando su pequeña familiar apareció en la enfermería de la escuela, estaban cuidando al peón de Ravel quien mostraba señales de tener una terrible fiebre.

Quarta-san, tu compañera se podría decir que está en buenas manos – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil habló con Xenovia – Un par de mis sirvientes harán guardia muy cerca de allí

Muchas gracias, Sitri-sama – la chica se mostró solemne ante el ofrecimiento de la demonio noble – Me disculpo en nombre de mi compañera y de la iglesia; por todo este fiasco.

No te preocupes – respondió Sona de forma tranquila – Por suerte nadie a muerto… aunque el peligro estuvo latente… ¿puedo hacerte varias preguntas?

Responderé a todo lo que guste – Xenovia asintió de forma respetuosa

El arma de tu amiga… era una espada sagrada – Sona se acomodó los lentes mientras miraba fijamente a la peliazul

Exactamente… tanto Irina y yo tenemos en nuestra posesión dos fragmentos de Excalibur – Ravel se sorprendió un poco a escuchar las palabras de Xenovia – Mi compañera tiene a Excalibur Mimic, la espada sagrada de la transformación.

Entiendo – la demonio noble se cruzo de brazos – Por suerte Issei-kun recibió la herida con su brazo izquierdo.

Xenovia estaba sorprendida por la calma que manejaba las cosas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mientras que la pequeña Phenex miraba con descontento a la exorcista.

¿A que se refiere con eso Sitri-sama? – la compañera Irina estaba curiosa por la afirmación de Sona – Una herida de Mimic debería de ser fatal para un demonio de clase baja.

Es porque Isse-sempai – Ravel se adelantó a responder – Sacrifició su brazo izquierdo… ahora es parte dragón.

Eso aclara muchas cosas – la joven de cabellos azules se tomó la barbilla pensativa – Aun así esa herida le causó fiebre, porque su parte dragón absorbió gran parte del daño.

Sona y Ravel asintieron a la observación que hizo la exorcista, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió despacio, Kusaka Reya se metió a la habitación con un pequeño frasco en las manos.

Aquí está lo que solicitó, Kaichou – la alfil de Sona entregó el objeto con sumo cuidado – El elixir que guarda en el botiquín de primeros auxilios

¡¿Elixir?! – Ravel se tapó la boca sorprendida – ¡¿Pero Kaichou?!

Negando con la cabeza, evitó el reclamo que la otra demonio noble pensaba hacer, los elixires eran tan raros como las lágrimas de fénix; muy pocos alquimistas eran capaces de producirlos pero a diferencia de las lágrimas de fénix, eran más baratos.

No te preocupes, Ravel – repuso Sona con un tono tranquilizante – Siempre tengo uno o dos en el botiquín por si las dudas… se que me lo repondrás.

La jovencita rubia asintió quedamente, que Sona hiciera algo así por ella, cobraba un enorme significado. Con delicadeza, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, le suministró el medicamento al inconsciente Sekiryuutei, casi de manera instantánea, la sudoracion ceso y la respiración del castaño se normalizó. La pequeña rubia secó con cuidado el rostro de su peón, para después dirigirse a la exorcista con una expresión de enfado.

¡¿Por qué intentó atacarme?! – la mirada de las orbes zafiro de Ravel eran intimidante

Es probable que se debiera al Sekiryuutei – la honestidad que usó Xenovia para responder apaciguó el enfado de la demonio noble – hasta hace un par de hora me hizo una pregunta – las tres demonios escuchaban atentamente a la peliazul - ¿Qué si había pensado en mi futuro?

El trio de demonios estaba anonadado no por la pregunta en sí, sino la profundidad de la misma; era cierto, todos los presentes estaban en la edad de contemplar sus opciones para el día que tengan que abandonar su vida como estudiantes. Sona Sitri al ser estudiante de tercero, ya había decidido el camino que buscaba seguir, un sueño simple pero ambicioso. Quizas muchos se reirían de lo absurdo, pero si lo lograba cumplir cambiarían muchas cosas en el mundo.

Ravel y Reya estaban pensativas; la primera porque creía que su vida ya estaba arreglada y la segunda porque deseaba solo tener un buen esposo, una modesta casa y un par de hijos.

Ninguna de las dos estaba equivocada en sus conclusiones, entonces que profundidad le daba la propia Irina a esa pregunta… solamente la propia castaña era capaz de responderla.

* * *

Era la primera vez que desobedecía una orden directa, ella siempre consideró que debía de respetar todas las decisiones que tomaban sus padres con respecto a la familia, pero cuando su hermano mayor desapareció de la noche a la mañana se dio cuenta de que a veces los adultos podrían ser demasiado egoístas. Eso le hizo tomar acción por su propia cuenta, claro que la consideraban un genio y que a su corta edad era capaz de albergar tanto poder dentro de su delicado cuerpo.

Pero había algo en lo que siempre fracasaba y era en desconfiar en otros.

Por eso pidió ayuda a la persona menos indicada dentro de todos sus familiares, bueno no era que fuese mala en el sentido de la palabra sino que era " **rebelde** " e " **impredecible** ". Pero también la consideraba su hermana porque ambas nacieron el mismo día y a la misma hora, aunque en diferentes ramas dentro de su ancestral familia.

¡Anda! ¡Que no es momento de cansarte! – una voz juguetona le llamó a la distancia - ¡Llegamos a la ciudad donde se encuentra!

Pero… Oneesama, ¿En verdad era necesario estafarlos? – una jovencita rubia con un traje parecido a un bruja comentó con preocupación- Pues ellos parecían buenas perdonas.

Otra jovencita de cabello rubio bastante rebelde se detuvo unos instantes, a diferencia de la primera; vestía de forma muy reveladora, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel, con una playera corta que le permitía enseñar su abdomen y los hombros; tan sólo llevaba un shorts cortos y encima una chaqueta roja con un escudo heráldico en la espalda. Ante el comentario la jovencita se cruzó de brazos para meditar su respuesta.

Admito que me pasé con ellos – la respuesta que le profirió a la brujita terminó por alegrarla – Pero cualquiera que acepte una noche conmigo… no es una persona honesta.

Y esa alegría desapareció ante la sonrisa socarrona de su compañera, cuando recordó exactamente lo que reprochaba, durante la primera mitad de su viaje ambas rubias no tuvieron problemas, ya que llevaban suficiente dinero para sus necesidades, pero de alguna forma eso cambió cuando se fueron acercando a su destino, a veces un desamparado anciano o una mujer sin empleo, todos ellos fueron presa de la bondad de la pequeña bruja, cuando se dieron se quedaron en quiebra.

Asi que la mayor de las dos recurrió a una táctica poco decorosa, pero como dicen "ladrón que roba a ladrón" o en este caso "a potenciales pedófilos o agresores sexuales". Pues como iba vestida daba a entender que tenia citas por dinero. Y con eso lograron sobrevivir lo suficiente y también sacaron a un par de malas semillas de las calles.

Al menos no los hubieras lastimado tanto – repuso la menor de las dos con algo de pena – Debiste contenerte.

¡Bleh! – saco la chica rebelde la lengua un tanto molesta – Para nada, tan sólo fueron caricias… bueno de momento consigamos alojamiento y empezamos a buscarlo; para irnos de aquí.

La jovencita vestida de bruja asintió ante el sencillo plan que expuso su acompañante, con una sonrisa se acercó para continuar con su camino.

A la distancia alguien observaba aliviado sus movimientos, quedando satisfecho de haber tomado la decisión correcta de seguirlas al momento de partir, apartó su vista de ellas dos para fijarla en la ciudad que tenían enfrente, ahora ya no podría estar cerca porque también cargaba con la misma responsabilidad que las dos jovencitas. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por la situación que tenían encima de ellos.

Por favor... espero que no se metan en problemas – dijo la persona antes de saltar de donde estaba y desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Issei comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sentía un enorme agotamiento; como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo, intentó ponerse en pie cuando notó un peculiar peso sobre su cuerpo, Ravel dormía tranquilamente mientras sujetaba las sabanas que cubrían al cuerpo del chico. Un agradable calor recorrió su cuerpo mientras contemplaba la escena, fue cuando sus sentidos notaron que no se encontraban solos en la habitación.

¿Quién esta allí? – pregunto el Sekiryuutei mientras que la persona que los observaba salió de su escondite.

Xenovia tenía una expresión de conflicto, sus ojos ambarinos era un reflejo de las emociones que sentía en esos momentos. El peón de Ravel estuvo a punto de ponerse en guardia, cuando la peliazul se colocó en una perfecta posición de dogeza; Issei parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación comprendiendo que la chica estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo su compañera.

Por favor... podrías levantarte del suelo – exclamó el Sekiryuutei con algo de pena – No tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó

Debí de haberla detenido cuando tuve la oportunidad – la chica habló de forma honesta – Esto pudo haber desencadenado un incidente mucho mayor.

Eso lo comprendo bien – Issei bajó la mirada para contemplar a su ama, quien continuaba durmiendo – Pero debió haber tenido sus motivos.

Temo que esta en lo correcto – Xenovia se levantó del suelo para luego acercar una silla y sentarse en ella – Por eso creo que debo de explicar un poco lo que pasó con Irina... al menos lo que pude escuchar.

Algo que caracterizaba a la exorcista compañera de Irina era su falta de tacto, lo que muchos de sus asociados le recalcaban debido a la estricta disciplina a la que fue sometida gracias a su madre adoptiva; pero en esos momentos Issei agradeció de corazón que le dijera los pormenores sobre el incidente de Glastonbury. También lo hizo porque Ravel continuaba durmiendo en su regazo, que una pequeña niña de edad similar a su ama fuese violada y torturada hasta quebrar por completo su mente, era motor suficiente para que la castaña se mostrara agresiva contra de todas las personas. Pero la guinda del pastel, fue la propia iglesia; quien simplemente decidieron excomulgar a la amiga de Irina, tan sólo por ser una simple victima.

Fue cuando el recuerdo de la portadora del Twilight Healing golpeó su mente, reviviendo los sentimientos de desesperación y vació cuando la vio morir en sus brazos tras el ritual a la que fue sometida. Eso era suficiente para empatizar con la chica e incluso capaz de perdonarle las heridas que le hizo.

Las siguientes palabras que dijo... fueron las más duras que Xenovia escucharía en su vida.

Irina estaba abrazando sus piernas, no sabia como tomar el cumulo de emociones que violentamente continuaban lastimando su corazón, pero quizás lo que mayormente le preocupaba era estar en la casa de alguien completamente extraño. Aunque la amabilidad que le brindaban servía como un bálsamo necesario para sentirse segura en esos momento de zozobra. Aika apareció en la sala, traía una pequeña charola con dos tazas humeantes, colocó una frente a la exorcista mientras que la otra la tomó entre sus manos.

Bébelo – habló la chica de anteojos con tranquilidad – Leche caliente con un toque de menta... muy bueno para relajarte

Por unos momentos Irina dudó en aceptar la infusión; pero no podía continuar con esa paranoia destructiva toda la vida, dio un pequeño sorbo, la leche tenía un leve regusto a la menta, haciendo que lentamente se olvidara un poco de sus problemas. Aika había encontrado esa combinación de manera accidental, pues originalmente pretendía tomar leche con chocolate. Pero al beberlo se sintió relajada.

Gracias – Irina habló por primera vez desde que se encontraron en la calle – Sabe bueno...

Para ser un accidente... es muy delicioso – los ojos amatista miraron confundidos a la chica con anteojos – En verdad, esta bebida es un accidente

Una débil risa salió de Irina, misma que contagio a su anfitrión para empezar a cambiar el ambiente que les rodeaba, pasaron un rato así hasta que la sierva de la iglesia se atrevió a preguntar.

¿No quieres saber que era lo que me pasaba? – la jovencita de anteojos miró con atención a su acompañante

Todos tenemos nuestros problemas – respondió Aika con naturalidad – Pero a veces es mejor dar privacidad para no incomodar a las personas.

Irina comprendió las razones por las que Kiryuu Aika no buscaba indagar en su pasado, Xenovia hizo lo mismo con ella, pero por los motivos equivocados, pues la peliazul ya había indagado en toda su historia. Cuando se enteró de ello se molestó, pero eso facilitó bastante que la tolerara lo suficiente para no golpearla... eso y su ineptitud en cuestiones sociales.

Irina Shidou – habló con suavidad ganándose una mirada sorpresiva de parte de Aika – Mucho gusto...

¡¿SHIDOU-KUN?! – la chica señaló al rostro de Irina - ¡¿EL AUTOPROCLAMADO HERÓE DE KUOH?!

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la joven que le estaba dando asilo, fue cuando ella misma imitó la expresión de sorpresa señalando a Aika. Entonces su enfado contra Issei disminuyó un poco.

¡¿KIRYUU-CHAN?! – Irina miraba de arriba hacia abajo a su acompañante – ¡PERO ERAS MAS RELLENITA!

¡Y TU ERAS UN VALIENTE CHICO – la reacción de la chica pervertida hizo reír a la exorcista

Fue cuando ambas estallaron en risas, demostrando que el tiempo puede ser el mayor enemigo al pasar de forma implacable y cambiando a las personas que estaban en sus recuerdos, fue cuando toda animosidad negativa en contra del Sekiryuutei desapareció, aunque ahora sentía algo de remordimiento por haber lastimado a su amigo de la infancia. Las risas acallaron para después quedarse en silencio por un breve rato.

Así que regresaste al final de cuentas – comentó Aika mientras miraba su taza ahora vacía

Hace un par de días – Irina imitó a su ahora "amiga" – Por cuestiones personales... aunque me hubiese gustado de que fuese de otra forma.

Entiendo – la chica de anteojos se acomodó en su asiento – ¿Te quieres quedar en mi casa?

Pensabas pedírmelo... – la exorcista comentó con una sonrisa – Aún sin saber quien era.

Un amigo hizo lo mismo... pero hizo hacerlo como una broma – la jovencita pervertida sonrió de forma burlona – Y yo que pensaba acostarme con él

Aquel comentario descolocó un poco a la castaña, mientras que la otra chica solo suspiró un poco decepcionada.

Debo de admitir que fue lindo – Aika jugo un poco el traste recordando la noche que pasó con Issei – Se comportó como todo un caballero, ya no hay tipos como él.

Entiendo, ¿Dime puedo preguntarte algo? – la solemnidad de Irina sorprendió un poco a la otra castaña

No preguntes nada intimo – fue la única condición que impuso la chica de anteojos – Pues eso lo reservaremos para más en la noche

La sonrisa que le dedicó a la exorcista era genuina, estaba demostrándole que buscaba tratarla con naturalidad. Con eso en mente sacó a relucir su mayor preocupación.

" _ **¿Que era lo que tenía planeado para su futuro?"**_

Nada... absolutamente nada, fue la respuesta de parte de Aika, demostrándole que no debía de preocuparse de lo que tuviera el mañana sino que lo más importante era el presente. Irina meditó un poco la respuesta, claro; la jovencita desconocía por completo la situación real del mundo, no podía culparla por su respuesta, tal vez porque tenían puntos de vista dispares o vivían en extremos opuestos. Sólo le quedaba preguntarle alguien más, pero tal vez no quería escuchar su respuesta.

Bueno... basta de sentimentalismos – la castaña de anteojos se levantó de un salto – Cenemos y durmamos un poco... creo que mañana faltaré a la escuela

¿Puedes hacer eso? – con curiosidad Irina se acercó hasta Aika – No deberías de faltar a clases

Mmm... la verdad me preocupa faltar al club, pero la actividades son en la tarde – la chica se cruzó de brazos – Pero no puedo dejarte sola, tus ojos todavía me dicen que necesitas algo de compañía

Sintió una punzada en su corazón al ser leída como un libro abierto, Aika no mostraba motivos ocultos para con ella, dio un suspiro aceptando la buena voluntad de la castaña de anteojos; reafirmando que todavía había cosas buenas en el mundo.

Bien, por cierto... lamento decirte que cenaremos comida de la tienda – Irina ahogó una risotada mientras que su anfitriona se rascó la cabeza – Recordé que anoche iba a comprar suministros para semana y bueno... terminé en la casa de un amigo.

¿Tu novio? – comentó la exorcista en un tono amigable

¡Para nada! – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – Todavía no... pero creo que tengo una rival, aunque ella no lo sabe aún

La confianza que desprendía Aika era motivo de admiración para la castaña que era un soldado de la iglesia, por un instante se imaginó a Sara sintiéndose cómoda alrededor de la chica con anteojos, justo cuando un sentimiento de calidez estuvo por llenar su maltratado corazón, la chica sintió como sus pechos eran manoseados por la propia benefactora que le daba asilo.

Copa C... mmm... Te acercas a la D – una sonrisa socarrona adornaba el rostro de la joven Kiryuu - ¡Wow! Son más grandes de lo que parecen, ese traje de espandex debe presionarlas bastante.

Con ese comentario realmente se preocupó al dejar a su querida Sara cerca de la chica, estuvo a punto de replicar pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarla ser.

* * *

Xenovia estaba pensativa, la conversación con Issei fue corta pero sustanciosa; pues el chico a pesar de ser un demonio reencarnado dijo cosas que la pusieron en perspectiva.

" _ **La iglesia debería de ser destruida... pues castigan a los inocentes sin permitirles defenderse..."**_

Sabía que debía de molestarle por cuestionar su fe, pero ¿Quizas estaba en lo correcto?; recordó un poco el incidente de la portadora del Twilight Healing, cierto que fue acusada de brujería al sanar a un demonio, más sin embargo no hubo un juicio de por medio sino que la sentencia fue inmediata. Tambien estaba el asunto de Sara, era una victima mas que una culpable; por que excomulgarla, si ser pura era un requisito para estar ordenada todavía podía formar parte de las filas de aquellos que apoyaban a la iglesia.

Se mordio la uña de sus pulgares, admitía que era ella más músculo que cerebro, si había algo escondido detrás de esos dos eventos aislados... ¿Qué era? Suspiró nuevamente, pero el gruñido de su estómago le hizo reaccionar. Fue cuando el aroma de la cena le llegaba a su nariz.

"Nunca reniegues de la ayuda de tus hermanos" – se dijo a si misma la peliazul – "porque el señor actúa de forma misteriosa"

Eso tenía mucho significado en la situación en la que se encontraba, pues estaba en el departamento de una demonio a punto de cenar algo que olía delicioso. Se debió de haber negado, pero estar sola en territorio de demonios era algo que no se podía permitir. Por eso aceptó el ofrecimiento de una tregua temporal hasta reencontrarse con su compañera. Por suerte esta noche dormiría en bajo un techo y tendría comida caliente.

Realmente huele bien – una voz masculina alertó a Xenovia que no estaba sola – Nunca esperé que Ravel-chan supiera cocinar.

Issei aparecía por la puerta, un poco repuesto del envenenamiento por el corte de la espada sagrada de Irina, pero todavía existía el peligro de una recaída y expuesto a que alguien se aprovechara de su precario estado de salud

¿Ella es una demonio noble? – preguntó la chica mientras que el castaño asintió – Creo que aprenden todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa.

Eso explica muchas cosas – el sekiryuutei se cruzó de brazos pensativo – Pero nunca comas lo que te ofresca Sona-kaichou...

¿Tan malo es? – la duda estaba presente en los ojos ambarinos de la exorcista

Te lo puedo asegurar – el joven hizo una mueca sombría – Es como poner un pie el otro mundo y no poder morir por más que quieras.

La ama del castaño apareció por la puerta de la cocina cargando una charola con una tradicional cena japonesa, escuchó casualmente lo que dijo su sirviente por lo que decidió intervenir.

Pues su videos de DeviTube son muy populares – Issei miró a la pequeña rubia con curiosidad – Y sus recetas son un éxito... no entiendo cual sea el problema.

Ravel-sama – el joven castaño tomó de los hombros a la demonio noble – Solo hazme caso y no aceptes nada de Sona-kaichou.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas acepto hacerle caso al chico, Xenovia ladeó la cabeza meditando lo que veía con sus ojos. Todas las historias que le contaban sobre como los demonios se comportaban de formas moralmente cuestionables, que hacían actos para corromper las almas buenas de los seres humanos y que profanaban al amor de dios con solo hablar, le ayudaron a formar una opinión dura contra de ellos. Pero frente a ella estaban personas comunes y corrientes; ¿Estaba bien considerarlos verdaderos enemigos?

Xenovia-san – la mencionada se sobresaltó al notar como los ojos de Ravel le miraban muy de cerca – La cena esta servida... comamos por favor.

Los tres dieron gracias, dos de ellos de la manera tradicional japonesa y la otra con una breve oración, para después probar lo que la dueña del departamento le preparó. Tanto el Sekiryuutei como la exorcista acertaron en decir...

¡Mami Griselda! – la peliazul comentó con lagrimas en los ojos – Me recuerda a mi hogar en Italia, cálido y agradable...

Abuelita... te extraño – Issei gimoteaba como un niño pequeño – Es como regresar a los brazos de mi abuelita mientras me leía un cuento.

La cuarta hija de los Phenex estaba avergonzada, pues eso ocurría siempre que preparaba algo con sus propias manos, recordaba que las chicas del séquito de su hermano hacían comentarios similares, ella probaba su comida y le parecía buena. ¿Pero porque nadie decía que estaba delicioso? Se sintió un poco decepcionada pero al ver como los dos chicos continuaron comiendo con avidez, decidió que mejor lo ignoraba.

Todo continuó sin ningún problema, fue cuando Issei presentó un nuevo problema a la peliazul... ¿Donde pensaba dormir esta noche? Xenovia se cruzó de brazos pensando en sus opciones, fue cuando la propia dueña del lugar apareció en su ayuda.

No veo problema en que pases unos día aquí – Ravel comentó con naturalidad

Ambos chicos mayores parpadearon un par de veces y después se miraron entre ellos, los ojos azul zafiro de la cuarta hija de los Phenex notaron el conflicto interno que la exorcista estaba pasando. Era entendible que para ella era como pasar la noche en territorio enemigo.

Debería de aceptar, Xenovia-san – el tono serio de la demonio noble llamó la atención de los otros dos – Es una situación delicada, se que piensa que trataré de aprovecharme... pero por mi palabra como la cuarta hija del clan Phenex – la rubia se levantó de su asiento para luego inclinarse de forma respetuosa – Que podrá estar tranquila.

Acepto la oferta – la joven exorcista imitó las acciones de Ravel – También prometo que no correrá peligro a mi lado... si eso es lo que les preocupa.

Con un simple apretón de manos zanjaron el pacto entre ellas, Issei se mantuvo al margen; pero no pudo evitar notar la madurez con la que Ravel se manejaba en aquellos asuntos.

* * *

Frustración... eso reflejaba su rostro cuando vio su fracaso, la habitación era un verdadero desastre, sangre goteaba de las paredes, pedazos de carne estaban desparramados por todo el lugar. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que terminara así? Tan sólo un sueño que se volvió una obsesión, alguno le consideraban un genio entre genios; pero la primera vez que escuchó de ella; simplemente se enamoró.

Un anciano suspiraba fastidiado mientras se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Romanticismo era algo que no tenía lógica, la menos era el pensamiento general que todo los científicos estaban de acuerdo. Debía de haber hechos comprobables antes de considerar cualquier cosa como verdadera.

Pero lo que buscaba como su máximo sueño estaba rodeado de mucho romanticismo, por eso decidió olvidar toda lógica para poder crear un milagro. Fue cuando su obsesión se volvió una ambición, haría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para conseguirlo, incluso si tenía que olvidar toda la ética para volverlo real. El único problema era que eso iba en contra de la institución a la que prestaba su ingenio e inteligencia. Pero pudo mantener un perfil bajo para continuar con su investigación.

Una ambición que lo orillo a la locura, cuando sus practicas salieron a la luz ese fue la única respuesta para comprender sus acciones y con ello fue su caída al abismo mas profundo de donde nunca debería de haber salido. Pero hubo alguien que encontró esa locura bien intencionada y decidió que su ayudarle para que lograse su objetivo.

Más sin embargo... solamente encontró tropiezos y fracasos; ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué parte de la solución le esquivaba? Se tomó el puente de la nariz, tratando de aliviar la molesta migraña que le daba cada que llegaba a ese callejón sin salida. Con voz cansada llamó a uno de sus asistentes.

Traigan a otra – sin siquiera mirar si acataban su orden continuó hablando – Siento que estamos muy cerca.

La persona que estaba detrás de él, solo se limitó a obedecer, dio unos cuantos pasos y acciono lo que parecía ser un interfono.

La siguiente – no había ningún sentimiento en aquella petición

Se abrieron las puertas que conectaban a la habitación, fue cuando otras dos personas entraron sosteniendo a una jovencita, su aspecto era deplorable, sus ropas estaban sucias, sus cabello sucio y desaliñado, su rostro mostraba señales de tortura de toda clase. Pero lo más aterrador eran sus ojos, estaban desprovistos de cualquier signo de vida, como si tan sólo fuese una cascaron vacío que se movía por pura inercia. Le pidieron que se arrodillara y de manera mecánica accedió. Sus dos captores le despojaron de sus ropas, dejándola completamente en ropa interior. Mostrando la extensión de las inhumanas practicas a la que fue sometida.

Pronto el anciano se acercó a la jovencita, sus miradas se cruzaron por breves instantes; aquello debía de invocar algún sentimiento de empatía por la desvalida persona. Pero para el hombre tan sólo era una herramienta necesaria para cumplir su objetivo. Chasqueo los dedos a lo que otras cuatro personas llegaron cargando unos objetos que cubiertos por telas, evitando conocer lo que contenían con recelo. Colocaron los objetos alrededor de la chica e iniciaron algo que parecía ser un ritual.

La voz del hombre empezó a entonar lo que parecía ser una especie de encantamiento, pues al mismo tiempo un intrincado circulo mágico empezó a brillar en el suelo, aquello llenó la habitación de un poder sobrenatural... uno que buscaba recrear un milagro del pasado. Pero los milagros eran el terreno de Dios y él era tan sólo un hombre.

Ese recordatorio se le restregó en la cara cuando la energía se violentó de golpe, para después profanar el cuerpo de la jovencita, los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, las personas que eran testigo de aquello dieron un paso asustados, pero el anciano continuó con su hechizo. Pues se había impuesto que superaría al mismo Dios para lograr la cristalización del sueño.

El cuerpo de la chica tuvo violentos espasmos, producto de que su esencia misma era invadida por algo innatural; presa del interminable dolor, busco por si misma terminar con su calvario. Con sus manos rasgaba la piel de su garganta, abriendo heridas hasta que sus uñas se desprendieron por completo, pero aún así continuó haciéndolo. Los más valientes soportaron el espectáculo, los más débiles de voluntad desviaron la mirada... hasta que nuevamente se repitió lo que inicialmente causó la frustración de la persona.

Una explosión de rojo carmín se dio en el lugar, el techo, las paredes e incluso los ocupantes terminaron manchados por aquel color. El cuerpo de la chica no había soportado aquel extraño ritual y de nuevo el hombre se encontraba con la frustración del fracaso. Se limpio el rostro manchado con la sangre. Dio un suspiro y se volteo para volver a dar la misma instrucción.

Traigan a otra – nuevamente repitió todo de nuevo

No importaba cuantas veces fuese necesario y ni cuantas vidas necesitaba arrebatar para conseguir aquello, pues ya había tomado una decisión y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo. Pues estaba en deuda con su benefactor, quien vio la genialidad a través de su locura y estaba deseoso de contemplar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

Detrás de un ventanal, la persona admiraba todo de forma complacida, mientras su acompañante se deleitaba a su propia manera.

Veo que el viejo esta motivado – habló uno de los observantes de forma burlona mientras jugaba con su celular - ¿Pero no cree que malgastar tantos recursos llamará la atención?

Posiblemente – fue la respuesta que obtuvo, con un suspiro vio como el cristal se manchaba de sangre – Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo... y mientras ese recurso no sea desperdiciado, no me importa romper muchos huevos.

Lo bueno es que el omelette va ser jodidamente delicioso – comentó la otra persona con gracia – Mmm... ya espero saborearlo

Pronto mi buen amigo... pronto – la voz sonaba alegre, mientras los gritos inundaban de nuevo el lugar.

* * *

El sol se colaba por la ventana, todavía tenía el cuerpo adolorido de la pequeña refriega que sostuvo la tarde anterior, Issei se levantó un poco del lugar donde iba decidido que dormiría. Pues un sofá no ofrecía un descanso apropiado, pero era lo mejor que obtuvo debido a su precaria situación. Una parte de él, le dicto que lo mejor era pasar la noche en el departamento de Ravel; tal vez era algo derivado del juramente que hizo para volverse su peón, pero esa compulsión también la sentía con Rias, así que lo aceptó como algo natural.

Cuando decidió que se quedaría a dormir, tanto Xenovia como Ravel se sintieron cohibidas, pues para ambas era la primera vez que compartirían el techo con un hombre. Verlas apenarse fue algo que alimentó un poco el ego del chico, pero lo dejó pasar por que necesitaba pensar en algo mucho más importante.

¿Realmente esa chica era su querido amigo de la infancia? Una parte de él se negaba a creerlo, pues el Shidou que recordaba era alguien llenó de energía y con un amplio sentido de la justicia, se convirtió en una gran influencia en su vida, hasta el momento de que se mudó y sus caminos se separaron. Vio la pequeña mesa de centro, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

Mamá... ¿Necesito preguntarte algo? – Issei mostraba un semblante serio – ¿Recuerdas al chico que vivía al lado?

Aoi Hyodou parpadeó un par de veces ante la extraña pregunta que le hizo su hijo a través de la línea telefónica, se llevó un dedo al mentón rememorando a las personas que fueron sus vecinos hacía un par de años.

Claro que los recuerdos – la mujer contesto con un tono seguro – Pero hijo... los vecinos tenían una niña... se llamaba Irina.

Un balde de agua fría fue lo que sintió al momento de escuchar la respuesta de su madre, el chico que admiraba por su desenfadada forma de ser y que en varias ocasiones le ayudó con los brabucones... ¿Era una chica?, se llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras los recuerdo de su infancia pasaban con rapidez, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ignorante? Claro que Shidou era muy delgado para su edad, pero eso se lo atribuyó a que tal vez no comía bien, el hecho de que su voz era más aguda con respecto a la suya... pero eso se solucionaba con la pubertad.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, pues un extraño sentimiento de culpa empezaba a carcomerlo, pero eso se avivó más cuando su madre soltó otra verdad abrumadora.

Aunque me molestaba mucho que usara gorra – el castaño prestaba atención – Pero alegaba que así le hacías caso para jugar con ella... y eso que tenía una hermosa cabellera larga...

Bajó la mirada unos instantes, mientras las ultimas palabras de Irina se repitieron en su cabeza... _¡TÚ ERAS MI SALVACIÓN!_ Tomó con fuerza la tela de su pantalón, mientras guardó un poco de silencio, su madre continuó hablando sobre la chica con buena opinión de ella, claramente los recuerdos que compartían de la castaña eran similares, pero unos eran la fabricación de una impresión errónea y otros eran autenticos. Finalmente la madre de Issei colocó la pieza final del rompecabezas.

Ella era muy tierna... creo que le gustabas – esa frase fue más hiriente que la propia espada de la exorcista – Una vez me aseguró que cuando regresara... se casaría contigo si no tenías novia.

Una amarga sensación inundó por completo al Sekiryuutei, dio una profunda respiración y con el tono más normal que pudo habló con su mamá.

Gracias, mamá – el joven estaba en shock pero pudo disimularlo

De nada – Aoi sonrió tras la línea - ¿Por que me preguntaste por los vecinos?

Es que una chica se me acercó alegando que era mi amiga de la infancia – Issei se tapó los ojos con su mano libre – Pero creo que la lastimé al no reconocerla

¡PUES ENTONCES DEBES DE DISCULPARTE! – la voz molesta de la mujer hizo sonreír a su hijo - ¡Ella era una muy buena niña... creo que te perdonará si te apresuras!

Asegurándole a su madre que haría eso ultimo, el castaño dio por terminada la llamada, ahora tenía un asunto que arreglar pero no sabía como debía de hacerlo. Fue cuando volvió a ver la pantalla de su teléfono y buscó en sus contactos.

Kaichou... soy yo... necesito un enorme favor – el castaño estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba a pedir - ¿Puedo faltar a clases el día de hoy?

Sona estaba esperando esa petición desde la noche anterior, por eso hizo que su familiar siguiera de cerca a confundida exorcista de cerca y de hecho ha mantenido una estricta vigilancia sobre ella. Nada debía de salirse de sus expectativas y menos algo tan delicado como una portadora de los fragmentos de Excalibur.

De acuerdo Hyodou-kun – la presidenta del consejo sonrió escuetamente – Ya tengo la coartada perfecta para ello... mandaré a Tsubasa al departamento de Ravel... pues también considero que no asista el día de hoy...

Gracias... – con sinceridad Issei agradeció la ayuda que la heredera de los Sitri le estaba brindando – Buscaré la forma de pagártelo...

Bien preparé un delicioso pastel – Sona desvió un poco la mirada para observar con detenimiento aquel postre – Me gustaría una honesta opinión... con eso quedamos a mano.

De acuerdo – accedió el sekiryuutei a la petición de la demonio noble – Con gusto probaré ese pastel...

Ambos dieron por terminada con la llamada, Tsubaki estaba un poco dudosa de confirmar las palabras de su ama, pero no estaba errada cuando escuchó pastel y probar en la misma sentencia. Vio con temor aquel hermoso postre que brillaba de forma deslumbrante, evidenciando el empeño con el que se le preparó. Negó con la cabeza, pues Issei había hecho un trato con el diablo, sin embargo Sona era inocente y el castaño un idiota noble; hizo una plegaria esperando que el chico sobreviviera para ver un mañana.

* * *

Debía de admitir que necesitaba un cambio en su vida, ese pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Irina cuando caminaba por el centro de la ciudad. Aika había sido muy persuasiva en aprovechar aquel día de descanso autoimpuesto para que la castaña exorcista tomara un descanso de lo que fuese estar afectando su ánimo. Lógicamente una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su anfitriona, pero otra le recordaba entre susurros que no podía darse ese lujo, pues perdía tiempo valioso para poder tomar a Sara en custodia e irse a vivir a otro lado.

Estaba de acuerdo en ambas maneras de pensar pero si necesitaba cumplir con su misión, también necesitaba calmar su corazón. Por eso acalló la parte de su mente que le recordaba a Sara, al menos lo suficiente para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Kiryuu-san, ¿No tendremos problemas con la policía? – Irina estaba un poco preocupada por la forma desenfadada en que actuaba la chica de anteojos – Es decir debes de estar en la escuela.

Traes tu pasaporte ... con eso nos la arreglaremos cuando llegué el momento – repuso tranquilamente la chica pervertida – Si vas a pasar unos días conmigo necesitas al menos ropa interior... por suerte tengo mudas que te servirán para el diario

Puedo ir por mi equipaje... – el semblante de la portadora de Excalibur Mimic se oscureció un poco.

Los ojos castaños de Aika se entrecerraron un poco, negó con la cabeza comprendiendo que el lugar donde estaban las pertenencias de la chica era el menos indicado.

¡No, no, no! – la jovencita tomó de los hombros a Irina – Se ve que no quieres ir por tu equipaje, no compraremos mucho y si te preocupa lo que voy a gastar... después me lo puede regresar – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la amiga de Issei – Anda, vamos... que ir de compras es el bálsamo para nuestros corazones.

Sin mas remedio terminó por aceptar acceder a la insistente castaña, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de Aika para sonreír al menos escuetamente, mientras continuaron caminando por las calles. Issei corría por la transitada ciudad, el remordimiento estaba a flor de piel en su persona, por suerte Momo se teletransportó al departamento de Ravel con un permiso para ausentarse de la escuela y poder ir en busca de Irina. Tal vez Sona ya tenía contemplado el que fuera él a buscarla.

Lo que no le gustó fue la mirada compasiva que la peligris le dedicó y mucho menos que susurrara _"Tan joven y lleno de vida"..._ Fue que su instinto le gritó que aquel pastel que iba a degustar era algo más de lo que aparentaba. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que si algo le pasaba su adorada ama le cuidaría en el lecho de muerte.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pues tenía entre manos algo mucho más importante que un simple aperitivo, continuó corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, para que en un instante una pequeña orbe azul pasara hecha un bólido frente a los ojos del Sekiryuutei. Su instinto le gritó que debía dirigirse en dirección de aquella pequeña luz, se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en un callejón. Allí la encontró flotando en medio del aire, guiado por la curiosidad, Issei alzó su mano para alcanzarla, fue cuando la esferita de luz delicadamente se posó sobre el dorso se su mano revelando a una pequeña hada. Había leído sobre ellas en los cuentos para niños que usualmente les obligaban a estudiar en la primaria, la apariencia de la pequeñita le recordaba a cierto personaje famoso de las películas extranjeras. Pero esta en lugar de ser rubia su cabello era totalmente platinado y su piel pálida, con un vestido de una pieza a juego.

Dime – el chico no pudo evitar sentir sonrojarse al notar la singular belleza del hada – ¿Eres el familiar de la presidenta?

Tan sólo un tintineo fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta de parte de la criatura mágica, pero extrañamente supo lo que pretendía decirle, posiblemente por la "lengua de plata" de los demonios.

Que bueno – Issei estaba aliviado al saber que no estaba sólo en su búsqueda – ¿Sabes donde está Irina-san?

Nuevamente el tintineo confirmando la respuesta que necesitaba el castaño, alzó el vuelo para colocarse sobre el hombro del peón de Ravel y con su pequeñísima mano señalar una dirección en particular. Ahora con esa curiosa guía emprendió el encuentro para enmendar las cosas con su amiga de la infancia. Sólo esperaba que las cosas le saliesen bien y lograse recuperar algo de su amistad para poder trabajar juntos en recuperar los fragmentos robados.

Irina por su parte se estaba divirtiendo, la compañía de Aika cada vez era más y más agradable, era como tener una "verdadera" amiga o más bien un atisbo de la vida normal que podría aspirar al abandonar la iglesia. Habían decidido tomar un descanso de recorrer las tiendas y ahora estaba sentada esperando el regreso de la otra castaña pues tenía un asunto que atender en privado. Una suave música empezó a sonar por los altavoces ambientales, era tranquila como relajante; la tonada no la reconocía pero intuía que era la versión instrumental de una canción de moda.

Las notas fueron suficiente para hacerle cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en los recuerdos de su pasado que consideraba algo distante. Imágenes de ella junto a Issei cuando eran niños y se metían en problemas. Tambien cuando solamente jugaban a los videojuegos en casa de este o en la de ella, tiempos que consideraba los más felices de su infancia. No pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente... su sonrisa se acrecentó cuando los recuerdos de su tiempo en el convento aparecieron pero más que nada los que compartió con su maestra y pequeña hermana de armas.

Pero repentinamente todo eso fue interrumpido por la voz de una persona...

¿Irina-san? – la jovencita abrió abruptamente sus ojos amatista para voltear lentamente

* * *

No sabía si insultar o lamentarse, ¿Cómo era posible que los policías japoneses fuesen tan molestos? Cierto sus ropas eran llamativas, pero era lo mejor a la hora de entrar en combate pues brindaban la mayor libertad de movimiento, que importaba si mostraba un poco de piel, vamos podría tener una personalidad un tanto masculina; pero era una chica en el fondo que consideraba mostrar lo terso, suave y cuidado de su piel como forma de expresar su feminidad. Tampoco estaba acomplejada de su busto, pues uno pequeño era mejor que las bolsas de grasa que los hombre preferían. Aunque eso último no lo diría frente a su prima pues todo indicaba que ella sería de las agraciadas con abundante busto.

Habían acordado quedarse en el hotel, mientras su prima usaba su magia para rastrear cualquier firma de lo que buscaban; pero eso era complejo por no decir aburrido. Así que decidió que lo mejor era investigar por su cuenta a la usanza antigua... pero más bien era para distraerse y admirar la ciudad. Sus ojos rápidamente notaron una pequeña orbe de luz azul pasar rápidamente.

¿Un sprite? – comentó para sí misma mientras sonrió un poco – Esto es interesante...

Sus ojos esmeralda nunca le perdieron de vista, hasta el encuentro con cierto chico castaño, fue cuando su corazón dio un vuelco; se aceleró tan rápido que pensó que se detendría en cualquier momento. Había escuchado de su padre que su familia tenía cierta empatía con cierta clase de criaturas. Incluso los miembros de la rama principal, fue por eso que supo era indispensable averiguar más sobre aquel chico.

Le siguió de cerca, evitando a toda costa ser descubierta por su objetivo ¿Por que tanto interés en aquella persona? A simple vista no era muy bien parecido, quizás si se bajaban un poco los estándares seria considerado atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas. Era su aura lo que encontraba interesante, todo en él gritaba poder y fuerza.

Y eso le atraía... continuó siguiéndolo hasta que se adentraron al centro comercial, fue cuando vio que se detuvo en una mesa donde una chica estaba sentada, afiló su mirada para notar que la joven mostraba incomodidad, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el listón con el que ataba su largo cabello castaño. Ella pudo reconocer de que se trataba y si lo hizo; otros más lo harían.

Vaya... Vaya... – comentó para si misma – Creo que esto se pondrá interesante.

Repentinamente todo el ambiente se enrareció, las personas empezaron a sentir somnolencia para después caer dormidos. La sonrisa de interés que tenía en el rostro cambio a una de diversión, se tomó de las manos y empezó a tronarse los dedos.

" _ **Definitivamente se pondrá interesante"**_

Issei por fin había dado con su amiga, estaba nervioso al notar la mirada herida que le dedicaba; aunque no todo era su culpa al menos debió buscar la manera de dialogar con ella en vez de enfrascarse en una batalla; pero su instinto le dictó que debía de proteger a Ravel y no estaba arrepentido, Irina por su parte también estaba culpándose de lo que pasó el día anterior, desvió un poco la mirada notando la mano vendada del castaño, aquella herida que hizo con su espada sagrada, se mordió los labios denotando la frustración y sobre todo el dolor que le causó a su mejor amigo.

Le reclamó que era su salvación y si era así porque le lastimó; ahora que estaba en calma pudo pensar con claridad lo estúpido que fue su manera de actuar.

Irina-san... – Issei dio un paso para acercarse – Bueno... yo... quiero...

Ambos notaron que el ambiente cambió abruptamente, era lo mismo cuando Sona activó el hechizo en la escuela, las personas a su alrededor cayeron dormidas y solamente ellos dos estaban de pie. La pequeña Sprite tintineo de manera alarmada, fue cuando un numeroso grupo de personas apareció para rodearlos, todas ellas cubiertas con capuchas. De entre sus ropas sacaron espadas de luz, indicando que se trataban de exorcistas renegados.

Irina Shidou... entrega a Excalibur Mimic – habló uno de ellos dando a entender que era el líder de aquel grupo - ¡SI NO LO HACES TE MATAREMOS!

La actitud de la castaña cambio como si respirar se tratara, tomó la cinta con la que ataba su cabello para que esta se convirtiese en su preciada espada.

Aunque lo hiciera – la exorcista respondió de forma golpeada – Me matarían de todas formas... ¿Verdad?

En eso tienes razón – el líder rio por debajo de su capucha – ¡Así que prepárate!

Justo cuando iba a lanzarse en contra de ella, Issei se interpuso en su camino, sobre su mano lastimada apareció su sacred gear y con ella golpeo al rostro del líder.

I-Isse-chan – susurró la portadora de Excalibur Mimic con sorpresa - ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! – el castaño se mantuvo en su lugar a pesar del reclamo de su amiga de la infancia – ¡ESTO NO TE INCUMBE!

Me niego – el modo cortante en que respondió calló a Irina – Tengo que hablar contigo y estos tipos están interfiriendo... quieras o no... ¡VOY A AYUDARTE!

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Irina fuese incapaz de refutar algo, cerró sus ojos aceptando de que el chico frente a ella había tomado una decisión, los abrió nuevamente y se colocó contra la espalda del sekiryuutei.

Debo decirte que soy mala trabajando en equipo – comentó la castaña en tono de burla – Pero eso ya lo sabes... Isse-chan

Desde que somos niños – repuso el peón de Ravel de la misma forma – Pero cuento contigo...

Iban a iniciar el combate cuando varios exorcistas renegados pasaron volando por encima de ellos dos, ambos abrieron su boca sorprendidos cuando una tercera persona se unió a ellos. De la nada una jovencita vestida de manera muy provocativa se paro sobre una de las mesas sonriendo ampliamente, en sobre sus hombros sostenía una espada de color plateado, mientras que partes de la guarda y de la empuñadura, así como la base de la hoja estaban adornadas de color carmín. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el Sekiryuutei, quizás no lo notó el propio castaño pero Irina vio que las mejillas de la recién llegada tenían un tono carmín.

¡Me agradas! – Issei e Irina desviaron su atención a la jovencita - ¡En verdad no eres de mi tipo! – la chica señaló al castaño con su espada -¡Pero creo que puedes llegar a gustarme!

El silencio le rodeo por la extraña declaración que hizo pero a ella poco le importaba lo que pensaran sobre lo que decía o actuaba.

¡YO MORDRED PENDRAGON... DECLARO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS...! – la rubia levantó su espada - ¡QUE TE HARÉ DE MI PROPIEDAD!

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí Aeretr rompiendo tiempo record en actualización, espero poder bajarlo a tres días... eso es mucho pedir... bueno estuve leyendo los review's veo que la mayoría tiene mas o menos la misma opinión y eso me alegra bastante._**

 ** _Alguien... cof, cof, cof... Darius... dijo que esto era el Heaven's Feel de Left Behind original, cerca pero no tanto. Mas bien el Unlimited Blade Works de la misma historia, una ruta diferente pero eventos similares. Con esto quiero aclarar que posiblemente la pareja principal sea otra e incluso varios personajes tomarán roles diferentes._**

 ** _Así que esperen lo impredecible; bien le quiero dar un agradecimiento a Athena Asamiya por servir de beta en este capítulo y en el anterior pues gracias a su honesta opinión se pudo dar algo de "calidad"._**

 ** _Sin más que decir... nos vemos..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Decir que se podía escuchar una aguja caer en ese preciso momento... no sería para nada errado, ninguno de los presentes pudo (y aunque quisieran) articular alguna palabra. No sabían si se debía a la atrevida declaración de esa jovencita con reveladoras ropas o del hecho de lo segura que se mostraba a pesar de estar en un "campo de batalla" que estaba a punto de iniciar un derramamiento de sangre. Pero de lo que estaban seguros era que el aura de confianza que emitía su sonrisa, les indicaba que estaba hablando en serio.

¿Está hablando en serio? – Irina comentó casi en un susurro – I-Isse-chan... esa niña, ¿Está hablando en serio?

El propio Sekiryuutei no sabía que pensar, pues era la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida; más bien en sus dos vidas; contando que no pasaban más que un par de meses en que se reencarnó en demonio. Un repiquetear llegó a su fino oído, proveniente del agarre de la portadora de Excalibur Mimic; las manos de la chica temblaban mientras que su mente intentaba encontrar lógica en toda la situación.

Entiendo... si... ese debe de ser el problema – Issei empezó a sudar frío al sentir la hostilidad de su "amiga" de la infancia – Como eres un demonio, ahora asaltas a las niñas durante sus sueños... – el grupo de exorcistas dio un paso atrás debido al temor que imbuía en ellos – Sí, esa debe de ser la razón...

E-Este... ¿Irina-san? – el peón de Ravel se volvió hacia la jovencita - ¿Irina-chan?

Irina-chan, ¡NI QUE MIERDAS! – Excalibur Mimic golpeó furiosamente en la Boosted Gear de Issei - ¡MALDITO LOLICON! ¡ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES! ¡DEBERÍA DE ENTREGARTE AL FBI!

No he hecho nada malo... lo juro – el castaño se defendía como podía de los embates de la jovencita - ¡ME VAS A MATAR! ¡ME VAS A MATAR!

¡ESA ES LA IDEA TARADO! – Irina continuó atacando a Issei - ¡TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO ME QUITARÉ LA VIDA! ¡¿COMO PUDE PENSAR QUE...¡¿QUE...?!

Justo en esos momentos la chica se detuvo de golpe, pues la perpetradora de su inestable condición mental estaba sentada tranquilamente, bebiendo una malteada que estaba por allí y comiendo una hamburguesa que apenas iba a ser mordida por uno de los inconscientes visitantes del centro comercial, cuando la mirada amatista de Irina se encontró con la esmeralda de Mordred.

¿Por qué te detienes? – la rubia pregunto con mucha tranquilidad – Se estaba poniendo interesante...

Ciertamente esa chica era alguien especial.

* * *

 _If Life 05R: Excalibur ACTO 2 ~ Una sonata bajo la luna_

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando como una tormenta y soltando gritos que demandaban respuestas; el único ocupante de la habitación sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja sorprendido, pero inmediatamente regreso a los asuntos que atendía antes del arribo de aquel visitante.

¡¿COMO QUE RAVEL ESTA EN EL MUNDO HUMANO?! – la enérgica voz de Riser resonó por toda el lugar - ¡¿Por qué no se me informó de ello?!

Un sonoro y pesado suspiro provino del otro ocupante, con un peinado muy bien cuidado, una vestimenta impecable que recordaba a los nobles de la era victoriana y finalmente una barba de candado que denotaba su autoridad, Ruval Phenex se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su hermano menor.

Bienvenido... Riser – el hombre le extendió la mano a su hermano menor – Es bueno ver que no has olvidado a tu familia.

Aquel simple gesto fue suficiente para calmar el ánimo belicoso de Riser, quien regresó el gesto, el actual líder le señalo con la mano que tomara asiento y así lo hizo, aunque su rostro no cambio la expresión molesta con la que había arribado.

Parece que ya te enteraste sobre nuestra pequeña hermana – el mayor de los Phenex soltó mientras se sentaba detrás de su lujoso escritorio – Nos sorprendió a todos que pidiera eso de forma tan repentina.

¿Por qué lo permitieron? – el joven esposo de Rias logró controlar su temperamento – Ella es tan sólo una niña.

Te recuerdo que no es una niña – Ruval tomó los papeles que tenía sobre el mueble y los guardó – Tiene la misma edad que tu esposa tuvo para comprometerse contigo o ¿lo olvidaste?

Riser tuvo que ocultar su desconfort al tocar ese tema, dio una respiración profunda antes de continuar hablando con su hermano mayor.

¿Cómo se debió ese cambio en ella? – el joven rubio se mostró más cortes, cosa que hizo sonreír al líder de la casa Phenex – Es decir me sorprendí cuando Madre vino a pedirme que intercambiáramos piezas.

Supongo que quiso ver el mundo con sus propios ojos – Ruval tomó una campanilla con sus manos y la hizo tocar – Ese privilegio lo hemos tenido yo, Reiner e incluso tú... ¿Por qué negárselo?

Pero... pero ella no tiene a nadie que la proteja – la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a una sirvienta con una bandeja llena de aperitivos y un juego de té – Con gusto le hubiese dado a una de mis siervas.

No dudo de tu amor fraternal – el mayor de los dos hermanos estaba complacido de las palabras del otro – Sin embargo, ella también es una demonio noble... puede armar su propio juego de sirvientes

¿Ella solicitó su registro como Rey? – la sorpresa se evidenció en el rostro de Riser – Porque no se me informó de eso... ya que es motivo de fiesta.

Estabas ocupado con tu... – los ojos azules de Ruval se cerraron brevemente – ...Luna de miel... y Ravel fue muy explícita de no querer nada elaborado... solo la bendición de Padre y Madre – Riser asintió a las condiciones de su hermana menor – y una mesada suficiente para mantenerse en el mundo humano – el líder de la casa Phenex tomó la taza que cortésmente su sirvienta el daba - claro que también está obteniendo dinero de sus contratos.

Todavía estoy molesto porque me dejaran de lado – el más joven de los hermanos recibió una taza de té de parte de la sirvienta – Gracias.

La sirviente se inclinó respetuosamente para salir de la habitación dejando nuevamente sólo a los dos hermanos, Riser dio un sorbo a su bebida para después continuar hablando.

Le mandaré una de mis chicas – las palabras del joven esposo de Rias llamaron la atención de Ruval – Esta en territorio de mi esposa y sé que no se negara a mi ayuda.

Riser... – la seriedad en la expresión del mayor de los hermanos se evidenció - ¿Tu esposa no te ha contado nada?

¿Contarme de qué? – la incomodidad inundó la habitación por completo – Ruval-niisama, tu sabes algo.

El líder de la casa Phenex mantuvo silencio por unos momentos, sabía que algunas cosas debían de mantenerse en secreto. Pero esa indiscreción de parte suya provocaría problemas, aunque claro supuso que eso también formaba parte de los planes de su hermana política. Aunque esa parte ya no le correspondía a él.

Nuestra hermana menor ya tiene un sirviente – Riser se sorprendió por la novedad de que Ravel ya tenía un siervo – Se trata de un peón... aún no lo conozco en persona, pero por lo que me ha contado es muy competente.

¿Oh? Llamó mi interés – el esposo de Rias esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo – Espero que sea una chica... porque si es un chico.

¿Acaso ella no puede tener un harem de puros chicos? – Ruval tuvo que esconder su risa para no molestar a su hermano – ¡Eso es machismo!

Iba a replicar cuando de la repentinamente apareció una mujer mayor, técnicamente era una versión adulta de la hermana menor de ambos jóvenes allí sentados; tanto Ruval como Riser se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para recibir respetuosamente a la mujer.

Cuando Henrietta me informó de tu visita me sorprendí bastante – el tono juguetón que empleo la recién llegada sacó un sonrojo a Riser – Hijo... pensé que te habías olvidado de tu familia.

¡Madre, por amor del Maou-sama! – el mencionado se apenó por el trato de su progenitora – Debes de saber mi actual posición.

Lo sé... lo sé, atender los negocios hasta que tu hijo nazca y tome su posición como líder – Riser asintió levemente - Verte me alegra mucho, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu inesperada visita?

Era sobre Ravel... Madre – Ruval se adelantó a hablar – Hablábamos sobre como nuestra hermana menor remontaba el vuelo por sí misma.

¡Es verdad! – la mujer sonrió con orgullo mientras aplaudió – Y saber que se hizo con el Sekiryuutei como su primer sirviente... ¿Verdad que fue un excelente regalo de Rias-chan?

Y el silencio se apoderó de la sala por completo, hasta que el grito de Riser alertó a toda la mansión de que la verdad había sido revelada.

* * *

Ravel suspiraba por enésima vez en toda la mañana, pues su querido sempai y peón salió corriendo sin decir mucho sobre a donde iba; pero la compañía de la alfil de Sona era bien recibida, lo interesante venía de parte de su invitada, Xenovia estaba tranquilamente sentada leyendo una de las tantas revistas que tenía la dueña del departamento. Lo curioso era que todas se trataban de adolescentes, cosa que sorprendió a Momo.

Pensaba que tendrías libros costosos de literatura – comentó la peligris mientras tomaba una de esas revistas – pero por lo que veo es que son muy normales

La biblioteca de la casa Phenex está llena de esos – respondió la rubia mientras continuaba suspirando – Eso es material para poder parecer normal en el mundo humano – Ravel tomó una de las revistas para hojearla – No voy a decir que me desagradan, pero debo de admitir que la moda de los humanos es mucho mejor que la de los demonios.

Sona-kaichou dijo lo mismo – Momo sonrió un poco al recordar el rostro que puso su ama al ver las revistas – Los vestidos del inframundo son muy... como decirlo

Ostentosos y molestos – atinó en completar la frase la propia demonio noble – ¿Cómo fue posible que los usara habiendo estos tan hermosos?

Siempre me pregunté – Xenovia se unió a la conversación de manera abrupta – Según nuestra inteligencia... el Sekiryuutei se convirtió en peón de Rias Gremory – el cuerpo de la jovencita se tensó por el comentario - ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te lo cediera?

 _La discusión era demasiado acalorada, ambos consejos de ancianos estaban enfrentándose por un sólo motivo; el destino del peón de la heredera de la casa Gremory; los ancianos Phenex buscaban un castigo ejemplar por desafiar abiertamente a uno de los hijos de la casa noble y casi ponerlos en ridículo frente a toda la sociedad, los ancianos Gremory por otra parte defendían con todas sus fuerzas el actuar del castaño argumentado la enorme lealtad que le tenía a la jovencita._

 _Pero sin embargo el problema no era ese, sino el verdadero detonante de ello, la "intervención de Ravel en un encuentro formal". Pues los Gremory no estuvieron de acuerdo de que aun así se consumara el compromiso entre Riser y Rias._

 _Llevaban días enfrascados, sin llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambas familias..._

 _Digo que lo encerremos un par de décadas en unos de los calabozos – uno de los ancianos Phenex comentó – Con eso debe de aprender su lección_

 _¡Es injusto! – replico uno de los Gremory – Lo que hizo fue lo más noble... eso es de admirarse_

 _Sin embargo... no podemos permitir que ande a sus anchas – el más viejo de los Phenex habló tranquilamente – Que pasa si esto es el detonante de una revuelta... de una nueva guerra civil._

 _¿Acaso no luchamos contra eso en el pasado? – Asteria habló tras mucho rato callada – Los demonios antiguos abusaron de su posición por mucho tiempo, cansando a los oprimidos... lo que veo aquí es lo mismo que antaño._

 _Eso no tiene que ver – Reval se unió a la discusión – Ahora tenemos una democracia, los demonios reencarnados tienen suficientes derechos como para tener una vida digna._

 _¿Vida digna? – la pelirroja miro directamente a su homologo Phenex – Si tu descendiente las trata como prostitutas... ¿O estoy equivocada?_

 _Ellas acceden ante su amabilidad – el hombre contra argumentó con una sonrisa – Te recuerdo que Zeoticus también tiene un harem._

 _No puedo negarlo... – con un suspiro de derrota la anciana mujer le cedió la victoria – Pero quieren castigar a alguien que claramente salvó a una Phenex..._

 _La sonrisa en el rostro de Asteria era más que evidente, pues sacó a relucir que Ravel estuvo en peligro al momento de que su hermano estuvo a punto de atacarla._

 _Realmente no hubo riesgo alguno – otro de los ancianos habló – Estaba dentro de un tablero de juegos..._

 _Juego que se volvió invalido al momento de intervenir – el silencio se volvió presente – Con eso los daños se vuelven reales... pero olvidan convenientemente eso... – la anciana Gremory miró fijamente a los Phenex – Pudo haber sufrido un gran trauma emocional que afectara su regeneración – Asteria continuó hablando – Técnicamente convirtiéndola en un despojo ante sus ojos._

 _La incómoda verdad había salido a la luz, el consejo de ancianos de los Phenex decidió guardar silencio, preocupados por mantener una imagen impecable, derivado más que nada de la presión de varias familias "antiguas" que buscaban mantener cierto estatus dentro del actual gobierno._

 _¿Entonces que sugieres? – fue la pregunta que hizo Reval sorprendió a la propia Asteria – Premiar a este chico por su insolencia._

 _Dejarlo en paz – la Gremory soltó sin más – Pero para aparentar "fortaleza" lo exiliaremos de la familia Gremory..._

 _Ahora un profundo y denso silencio inundó la sala, ¿Cómo era posible que sugiriera algo así?; fue cuando la sonrisa de la anciana mujer se tornó fría y calculadora._

 _También Ravel-chan debe de ser castigada por interrumpir un rating game "oficial" – todos los ancianos sudaron frío tras ver el rostro de Asteria._

 _Justo a espaldas de ellos, se llevaba a cabo otro enfrentamiento donde la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que pudiesen imaginar._

 _¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SUGERIR TALES COSAS! – la voz de Rias resonó por toda la sala - ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR ES MI PEON!_

 _¡PERO YO SOY TU ESPOSO! – Riser alzó la voz tratando de imponer una autoridad - ¡LO QUE HIZO ES IMPERDONABLE!_

 _¡¿IMPERDONABLE?! – la joven pelirroja se mostró contrariada - ¡LO HIZO POR AMOR! ¡POR LEALTAD HACIA A MÍ! – la jovencita dio un paso adelante - ¡ALGO QUE DUDO QUE TENGAS EN CONSIDERACIÓN!_

 _¡SOY TAN LEAL COMO CUALQUIERA! – el propio rubio empezó a encolerizarse - ¡¿ACASO NO DEJÉ APARTE A MI HAREM PARA ESTAR SÓLO CONTIGO?! – la pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces - ¡¿ACASO NO HE CUMPLIDO CADA CAPRICHO TUYO O DE TUS SIERVOS?! – Riser tomó de la muñeca a su esposa - ¡¿Acaso no he satisfecho cada demanda de tus padres?!_

 _En toda esa semana, Riser Phenex había actuado de una forma "ejemplar" por así decirlo, pues muchos esperaran a un pedante o arrogante joven que sólo saciaría sus deseos no sólo con ella, sino también con las tres chicas que estaban bajo el mando de Rias; pero contra todo pronóstico no fue así. Claro que demandaba las atenciones de ella como debía ser ahora que eran marido y mujer; para desagrado de la última, pues no compaginaba todavía con la idea de pertenecerle hasta el final de sus existencias._

 _Gracias a eso había decidido tolerar su presencia, pero que sacara a la luz que Issei debía de ser castigado sacó lo peor de la propia Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí._

 _Lo que ella no comprendía debido a su aislamiento autoimpuesto, era el hervidero de rumores que se generaron tras el fallido intento del Sekiryuutei para cambiar su destino; rumores que llegaban a los oídos de Riser quien buscó acallarlos de una manera cortante y directa._

 _Esos rumores hablaban de la "debilidad" que los demonios nobles estaban adquiriendo tras darles más beneficios a los demonios reencarnados. Y eso no podía permitirlo..._

* * *

Irina tuvo que guardar la calma, mientras sostenía la mirada hacia Mordred, cuando repentinamente el amartillar de un arma se escuchó tras de ella, seguido de una detonación y finalmente de un duro impacto contra metal. Uno de los exorcistas renegados disparó a la espalda de la castaña, aprovechando el hecho de que estaba distraída por la escena que la rubia había armado.

Tenían que aprovecharlo, por suerte para la portadora de Excalibur Mimic, Issei nunca dejó estar en alerta ante tantos enemigos. Así que logró interponerse entre el disparo a traición usando su Boosted Gear como escudo improvisado.

Irina-chan – el tono suave y serio que empleó en peón de Ravel hizo sonrojar a la mencionada - ¿Crees que podemos dejar esta discusión para después?

Con un ligero asentimiento, la propia exorcista se volvió a colocar en posición de espalda con espalda junto a su amigo de la infancia, Mordred se levantó de su lugar y dio un gran salto; colocándose muy cerca de ellos.

¿Les parece si me les uno? – la rubia preguntó con algo de curiosidad – Estoy un poco aburrida...

Eso debiste de preguntar desde un principio – Irina respondió de forma despectiva – No esa cosa absurda que declaraste...

Ya, ya... – Issei intervino evitando que ocurriera otra pelea - Mordred-san... ¿Verdad?

Puedes decirme como gustes – la chica miró de soslayo al castaño – Darling...

Aquel descarado coqueteo no pasó desapercibido por los dos adolescentes mayores, una murmuró un par de insultos y el otro se limitó a reír torpemente, sin mediar una palabra entre ellos tres; se lanzaron a la batalla. El pequeño cuerpo de la rubia salió disparado hacia adelante, manteniendo el agarre de su espada se acercó al que estaba más próximo, alzó su arma y la bajó con bestial fuerza, el aire que emanó del movimiento fue suficiente para hacer volar a dos hombres mucho más pesados que ella.

Ese simple acto fue suficiente para sorprender tanto al demonio reencarnado como a la portadora del fragmento de Excalibur, Issei también se abalanzó contra otro exorcista, colocando ambas manos en una evidente postura de boxeo, aquel hombre preparó su espada de luz para cortar al castaño, pero el chico se movió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de evitar cualquier acción de su enemigo.

Golpeo con fuerza el hombro del exorcista, haciendo que soltara su arma por el impacto y diera un par de pasos; el joven acortó la distancia tratando de evitar que se recuperara, dos golpes rápidos fueron suficientes para finiquitar a ese oponente, quien cayó como tronco al suelo. Otro de los exorcistas apuntó su pistola en dirección del Sekiryuutei, aprovechando de que tenía un tiro limpio al rostro del chico. Una oportunidad que debía de desaprovechar, sin embargo; alguien más notó sus intenciones. La hoja plateada de la espada cayó con brutal rapidez, aquel hombre ni siquiera notó cuando la mano que empuñaba el arma había sido separada de su antebrazo, sólo cuando esta cayó al suelo y le alertó con el sonido que hizo.

Mordred sonreía con malicia, cuando repentinamente un grito provino del exorcista amputado; sin mostrar ninguna compasión le pateo en la base del estómago mandándolo a volar unos metros. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo se percató de que otro intentaba hacer lo mismo. Aprovechar un aparente punto ciego y dispararle a quemarropa. Con el brazo que no sostenía su espada, tomó una de las sillas más cercanas a ella, lanzándola en dirección de su atacante. Ver como la pequeña rubia hacía gala de una enorme fuerza descolocó por completo al grupo de exorcistas, pero la impresión no quedó allí, tanto Irina como Issei se detuvieron un momento para procesar la información.

¡Tch, Tch, Tch! – Mordred movía juguetonamente su dedo indicie – No es bueno atacar por la espalda.

El grupo sintió recorrer un escalofrío por el tono jovial y desenfadado que usaba la jovencita; sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban la potencial violencia que era capaz de ejecutar sin ninguna restricción. Irina negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió ya que esa distracción era oro puro. Blandió su fragmento de Excalibur con maestría, mientras se movía entre el grupo desorientado de exorcistas, aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por la propia Mordred quien silbó en señal de respeto por la castaña. A pesar de que sus números eran mayores en comparación al trio que atacaban, su osadía no lo era. Y eso quedaba demostrado cuando uno a uno caían ante las heridas y golpes propinados por la portadora de aquel fragmento, Issei por su parte hacía lo mismo, golpeando con fuerza a aquellos que lograban esquivar los embates de su amiga de la infancia.

Ambos sintieron que esa clase de situación era repetitiva, fue cuando su mente evocó un recuerdo del pasado, siendo niños se metieron en una pelea contra otros chicos que buscaban molestarlos sólo por diversión, en ese momento demostraron que no eran débiles y a pesar del regaño que tuvieron al regresar a sus casas todos sucios; la sonrisa de satisfacción les duró por mucho tiempo.

Misma sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros en ese momento, lentamente sus cuerpos empezaban a recordar la coordinación que tuvieron esa vez. Cada atacante que Irina dejaba de lado terminaba cerca del sekiryuutei para ser recibido por sus puños, lo mismo pasaba con aquellos que tomaban distancia del demonio reencarnado, cayendo ante el metal de la exorcista anglicana. Los menos afortunados terminaban encarando a Mordred quien sin miramientos los acababa de forma rápida.

No pasó mucho antes de que los exorcistas renegados se dieran cuenta de que todo se les fue de las manos, sin siquiera gritar retirada huyeron de la misma forma en que aparecieron. Dejando al trio de jóvenes confundidos por la repentina huida del numeroso grupo.

* * *

Se sentía desorientada, la repentina somnolencia que le invadió fue extraña; Aika se reincorporaba con cierta dificultad se había quedado dormida apenas daba el primer paso fuera del baño, se alegró de que en su desvanecimiento no se golpeara fuertemente con el piso. Aun así, podía sentir un poco de dolor en uno de sus brazos, caminó vacilante pues estaba temerosa de que aquel extraño episodio ocurriera de nuevo. No quería que Irina se preocupara por ella y mucho menos que Issei se enterara de ello.

 _¿Estaré enferma y apenas me doy cuenta? –_ se preguntó con algo de preocupación – _Sería el colmo de la mala suerte._

Ante un posible escenario propio de una novela trágica, la joven castaña trató de negar ese tren pensamientos, era cierto que muchos padecimientos tardaban años en das señales de complicaciones; pero ella era muy cuidadosa con su salud. Estando sola la mayor parte del tiempo era algo demasiado importante para ella.

 _¡Ánimo Aika! –_ se dio ánimos mientras empezó a caminar con normalidad - _¡No seas demasiado pesimista!_

Se palmeó las mejillas tratando de mejorar su humor, notando que algunas personas murmuraban cosas _"¿Me quedé dormida?" "Esto es extraño";_ prestó un poco de atención a sus alrededores, pues este extraño incidente debería de ser investigado por su club, pues si era algo extraño ellos buscarían la verdad. Sonrió apresurando su paso, ignorando por completo los pensamientos que tuvo hace algunos instantes. Pronto su andar le llevó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Irina, eso acrecentó su sonrisa, pero se desvaneció cuando notó la peculiar escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Allí estaba su compañero de club, pero también estaba una rubia jovencita desconocida que por breves momentos pensó que era Ravel, pero esta chica estaba vestida de manera atrevida y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del castaño. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho se acercó con cuidado, notando que la propia portadora del fragmento de Excalibur tenía un semblante de molestia.

¿Qué había pasado para que Irina estuviera enojada?

Minutos atrás, el trio de jóvenes mostraba cautela pues la repentina huida de sus atacantes era algo que no podían tomar a la ligera, Mordred incluso notó que la mano que cercenó con anterioridad fue tomada por su dueño. En serio eran cautelosos, pues con ello podían rastrearlos hasta su guarida, sonrió socarronamente para volverse en dirección de sus "aliados". Irina apuntó su espada en dirección de la rubia, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella; mostrando la hostilidad propia a un enemigo. Eso sacó un sonoro suspiro a la miembro de la casa Pendragón. ¿Cómo culparla de su desconfianza?

Por otro lado, Issei también mostraba algo de cautela, sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad contrastando a las orbes amatistas de su amiga de la infancia.

¿Podrías bajar tu espada? – Mordred comentó con tranquilidad – Pues notarás que les ayudé con esos perdedores

No puedo fiarme de ti – repuso Irina con aspereza – Eres demasiado sospechosa

Vaya… no confías en mí, pero si en el chico – una sonrisa picarona adornaba el rostro de la rubia - ¿Acaso no sabes que es un demonio?

Eso no importa, de momento somos aliados – la castaña de pelo largo apretaba más el agarre de su espada – si bajas tu espada podría considerar una tregua.

Okay… Okay… - un círculo mágico apareció a un costado de la pequeña jovencita – Guardaré mi arma, ¿Con eso estamos bien?

Lentamente el arma se desvanecía dentro de aquella dimensión de bolsillo, Irina prestó atención al grabado del mismo, identificando rápidamente el emblema de la casa Pendragon, cuando por fin no sintió alguna amenaza, la propia enviada de la iglesia transformó su espada en un listón y lo ató cuidadosamente en su muñeca. El chico respiró hondamente para después tener un sobresaltó cuando su espacio personal fue invadido por Mordred, el demonio reencarnado no pudo evitar como los ojos curiosos de su inesperada aliada, estaban fijos en los suyos, pero tampoco el discreto escote que se asomaba a través de ese top blanco. El rubor en sus mejillas se manifestó rápidamente, que fue incapaz de ocultarlo.

Pervertido – susurró Irina con fastidio

Inocente – fue lo que dijo Mordred con ternura – En verdad no eres mi tipo… pero tu aroma, no… tu presencia me encanta…

Sin ningún miramiento se abalanzó hacia el rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos, Issei se sintió abrumado, su corazón se aceleraba al notar como sus discretos pechos se presionaban contra su caja torácica, incluso pudo distinguir lo excitada que se encontraba Mordred por sólo abrazarlo. Para después plantarle un profundo beso, Irina quiso gritar ante la profana acción de la precoz jovencita, pero hacer una escena era lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos, el castaño por su parte degustó lo que quedaba de aquella malteada y hamburguesa que había comido Mordred; debería de disgustarle, pero adquiría un extraño dulzor que no pudo evitar sentir placentero. El chico reaccionó de una forma impropia, separándose violentamente de la chica, pero esta se mantenía aferrada a él por su desmedida fuerza. En ese instante Aika arribaba al lugar donde estaban.

Con solo su presencia fue suficiente para que la joven miembro de la casa Pendragon se alejara del castaño.

Tenemos visitas – comentó la chica aun con un ligero rubor en su rostro – Lo que significa que debo retirarme… Issei ¿Verdad? – Mordred se acercó al oído del Sekiryuutei – Deberías de ocultar tu sacred gear, no querrás que ella descubra este mundo.

Guiño uno de sus ojos, lo que dejo una impresión de coquetería en la memoria del castaño, tras un par de pasos desapareció en la multitud que se recuperaba a su alrededor. Acató la sugerencia sin reparo, haciendo desaparecer aquella reliquia de la cual era dueño, los ojos ambarinos de su compañera estaban fijos en él; Issei encararía lo que tuviera que pasar, pero la castaña sólo sonrió mientras sacaba su celular de su bolso.

Ejem… - la chica se aclaró la garganta – Policía, quisiera denunciar a un pederasta.

* * *

La puerta de su habitación de abrió de golpe y la única reacción de su ocupante fue alzar una ceja; demostrando con ello que no se sentía intimidada por el semblante furioso de su "esposo", con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita se paró de su asiento para recibirle.

Riser – Rias hablaba con una voz extrañamente melodiosa – Veo que regresaste, ¿Cómo fue tu visita a la casa de tus padres?

No fue el enunciado en sí lo que avivó aún más la ira del joven Phenex, sino el modo en que cada una de las palabras salieron de su boca. Notaba la burla en ellos, una forma declarada de desafió. Mismo que saboreo hacía ya un par de semanas. Camino rápidamente hasta llegar donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la cual nunca dejó de lado su socarrona sonrisa, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente; el demonio noble le tomó de los hombros para después arrojarle contra la cama. La violencia del acto debía de ser suficiente para intimidarla, pero ese y cada uno de los movimientos que seguirían estaban dentro de los cálculos de la próxima líder de la casa Gremory.

Veo que no fue placentero – se respondió la pelirroja mientras estaba boca arriba en su cama - ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?

Sus ojos vieron como su "adorado" cónyuge se colocaba sobre ella, los azules ojos de Riser brillaban amenazadoramente haciendo que la sonrisa de la jovencita desapareciera de repente, ¿Quizás estaba obteniendo el resultado deseado? Pensó el joven rubio.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que tu hermana está en el mundo humano – Rias comentaba en un tono frío y áspero – O quizás de que su nuevo peón es el actual Sekiryuutei

Las fuertes manos del hombre apresaron el frágil cuello de la pelirroja, apretando lentamente, tratando de ventilar la frustración se acumulaba en cada fibra de su ser, necesitaba sentir que estaba en control de todo, esa era su naturaleza propia de él. Cuando se acostaba con alguna de sus "chicas" a veces so volvía un tanto brusco, elevando su excitación al ver el miedo apoderarse de cada una de ellas, claro nunca llegaba a un extremo que lastimara realmente o dejara una marca traumatizante, pues aquel juego de roles también les funcionaba a ellas. Pero en este preciso momento no había connotación sexual, en realidad quería imponerse ante su mujer. Recordarle que le pertenecía solo a él y que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias.

Él era un rey, pero también lo era ella, donde imperaba la violencia sólo la calma saldría victoriosa y con un suave movimiento; la mano de la Rias Gremory toco la mejilla de Riser, lo que siguió fue sólo dolor, uno punzante y agudo que hizo que el joven se separara de su mujer, la carne de su rostro era carcomida lentamente, con un elegante movimiento se sentó en la cama, mientras que la mano que utilizó para aquella caricia estaba cargada de poder demoniaco.

Rias había utilizado su "poder de la destrucción" de forma magistral, sus ojos aquamarina le miraba con frialdad absoluta, pero su rostro estaba imperturbable.

Que sea la última vez que me pones una mano encima – las palabras de Rias estaban cargadas de autoridad – Serás mi esposo, pero no toleraré otra acción similar.

Tuvo un trago amargo jamás había visto ese aspecto de ella, su poder de regeneración actuó curando la herida con rapidez, pero el dolor se mantuvo presente, la joven se levantó de donde estaba, arregló un poco sus ropas y sin siquiera darse la vuelta dejó la habitación en total silencio. El hombre se quedó parado allí, en completa soledad. Y en un arrebato de ira golpeo la pared detrás de él, pues por primera vez se sintió humillado.

El camino fue largo y silencioso; misteriosamente no se encontró con nadie, ni con los sirvientes de trabajaban en la casa y mucho menos con sus queridísima "familia". Pues si la hubieran visto se habrían asustado por la expresión que tenía. Se detuvo en uno de los jardines que rodeaban la mansión, lleno de hermosas flores de distintas especies, todas ellas traídas de diferentes partes del mundo, tratadas con magia para sobrevivir en un ambiente como el inframundo y que siempre mostraran su belleza de forma perpetua. Allí fue donde por fin se liberó por completo, riendo estruendosamente y con genuina alegría. Continuó riendo hasta que se sintió agotada, el aire le faltaba y sus piernas cedieron, fue en ese momento que alguien interrumpió en ese lugar.

¿Buchou? – Rias se volvió al escuchar la forma en que le llamarón – ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

Con timidez preguntaba Koneko, quien fue atraída por la risa de su ama, Rias notó la curiosidad en los enormes ojos ambarinos de la albina, recordándole los rasgos animales que discretamente poseía la nekoshou. Con un suave movimiento de sus manos limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, producto de euforia anterior de la que fue presa.

Ven – susurró la joven demonio noble a su torre – Ven…

La invitación estaba hecha, con pasos lentos se acercó la pequeña torre hasta su rey, con un movimiento de sus manos le señalo su regazo para que ella ocupara ese lugar como su asiento, Koneko accedió con tranquilidad, una vez que se acomodó perfectamente, Rias le abrazó con fuerza para sentir un poco el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su "hermanita menor". Si esa la impresión que sentía por la que alguna vez fue la mascota de la escuela. Nuevamente Koneko volvió a preguntar.

Buchou… ¿Ocurrió algo bueno? – un ligero ronroneo siguió tras esa pregunta

Claro que sucedió algo bueno – repuso quedamente la pelirroja mientras empezó a acariciar el blanco cabello de su torre - Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

Una genuina sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la pelirroja, algo que alegró profundamente a la pequeña jovencita sentada en su regazo; pues después de tanto tiempo por fin podía admirarla en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Este debía de ser el peor día en su vida, lamentándose en silencio se encontraba Hyodou Issei mientras cargaba una cantidad considerable de bolsas; Aika lo chantajeo con no delatarlo con la policía si absorbía parte de los gastos de las compras, en decir parte se refería a su totalidad. Pudo negarse, pero aquello servía como "compensación" para con su amiga de la infancia. Quien indudablemente le hacía la ley de hielo, reconociendo que la castaña exorcista tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Suspiró sonoramente, mientras notaba como sus ganancias de los contratos tendían a esfumarse.

Que mala suerte – comentó el chico de tal forma que haría orgulloso a cierto estudiante con una mano derecha mágica

Pronto un dulce aroma llegó hasta su nariz, Irina sostenía una crepa muy cerca del joven sekiryuutei, cosa que le extrañó y lo demostró parpadeando un par de veces.

Si no quieres, entonces me lo llevo – Issei escucho de parte de su amiga – Anda no te hagas del rogar, que esto ya es difícil para mí.

Gracias – Irina se dio cuenta como el castaño dio un pequeño mordisco – Esta delicioso.

Sonrió levemente, Aika se había adentrado en una de las tiendas dejándolos por unos momentos solos; se trasladaron a una plaza comercial por sugerencia de la pervertida chica, ya que probablemente aquel centro donde se dio el "incidente" se vería envuelto por la intervención de las autoridades y aunque Issei tenía un permiso especial, su compañera de clases no y eso le costaría una visita a la comisaría más cercana para algunas "preguntas" de rutina. Lo que para la chica Kiryuu significaba que llamaran a sus padres, siendo lo último que quería en ese día. El joven castaño degustó el sabor de chocolate con avellanas y un poco de crema; el dulzor era suave eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de su beso robado. Su acompañante se percató de ello por lo que terminó bufando en señal de molestia.

Aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente – comentó ásperamente la jovencita – Dime, Issei… ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta en lugar del peón de Ravel, la pequeña hada salió del bolsillo para flotar alegremente alrededor de ellos; Irina no pudo ocultar su fascinación ante la curiosa criaturita, miró de soslayo al castaño quien se rascó la cabeza.

No es mía – se apresuró a contestar antes de caer en otro malentendido – Es de kaichou… quiero decir de Sona Sitri

¿Oh? – con cuidado la portadora de Mimic levantó una de sus manos permitiendo a la pequeña hada sentarse en él – Es bonita, lástima que le pertenezca a una demonio

Aquellas palabras no sonaban como un insulto, con cuidado acercó su crepa hasta al familiar de la heredera de los Sitri; quien miro fijamente por unos instantes a la exorcista anglicana. Con una sincera sonrisa, le dio a entender que no había malas intenciones. La castaña rio un poco al saber que su ofrecimiento era aceptado por la pequeña hada y esta comía; incluso encontró tierno el admirar la expresión placentera que ponía al probar aquel sencillo postre.

Supongo que ella también ha sufrido – Issei comentó quedamente – Pobre de ella.

Perdón… ¿Cómo que sufrir? – Irina se encontraba curiosa ante el comentario del chico

Bueno, Sona-san le encanta cocinar postres… pero… - tanto el hada como el sekiryuutei ensombrecieron su expresión – Apesta en ello.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, antes de reír; siendo mirada fijamente por el joven castaño y el pequeño familiar. Tras eso pasaron unos momentos en silencio, el familiar de Sona se había retirado para reportarse con su dueña. Un sentimiento de incomodidad le rodeo hasta que Issei se animó a hablar.

Lo siento – el chico habló con profunda sinceridad – Lamento no haberte reconocido al instante.

Supongo… - Irina jugó con sus manos levemente – Que sería difícil… pues parecía un niño en esos días – sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras recordaba su niñez – era un poco tosca y solía correr por todos lados…

Me era difícil seguirte el paso – Issei era arrastrado por la nostalgia – Incluso me molestó que fueras más fuerte que yo, pero me divertía mucho a tu lado

Yo también lo hacía – la castaña se quedó en silencio mostrando cierto nerviosismo - ¿P-Porqué te reencarnaste en demonio?

En realidad, no tuve opción – Irina se sorprendió con la respuesta de su amigo de la infancia – Fue por culpa del ataque de un ángel caído y bueno… no quería morir.

Podía sentir la honestidad provenir del Sekiryuutei, quien mostraba un semblante conflictivo al recordar ese instante donde su corazón fue traicionado por la que fue su primer amor. Suspiró pesadamente para después levantar su vista al cielo.

Ella jugó conmigo, traicionó mis sentimientos como si nada – continuaba relatando el castaño siendo escuchado atentamente – Sabes, la forma en que se reía, el tono de voz… creo que incluso su aroma – Issei endureció su mirada – Creo que todo está grabado en mi mente, fue cuando B… no Rias-san apareció, dándome la oportunidad de volver a la vida – Irina miraba con pesar al chico a su lado - Supongo que acepté, fui su sirviente por poco tiempo… pero… no… olvídalo

¿Qué sucedió después? – el sekiryuutei se volvió levemente prestando atención a la chica que estaba a su lado

Le fallé no una, sino dos veces… perdimos un rating game… y ella terminó casándose con otro demonio noble – respondió secamente ante la incredulidad de la chica – Incluso intenté intervenir en su boda… sólo para volver a fracasar – los ojos avellana del joven Sekiryuutei se apagaron un poco – Debes de ser sorprendente que sea todo un perdedor… Ravel-chan… ella… pues decidió ser mi nueva ama… y aquí estoy ahora…

No eres un perdedor – Irina habló quedamente - ¡NO ERES UN PERDEDOR!

Irina – Issei se preocupó ante el desplante de su amiga

¡NO ERES UN PERDEDOR! – continuaba la chica - ¡PORQUE NO TE HAS DADO POR VENCIDO!... ¡NO COMO YO!

* * *

Debía de admitir que el lugar tenía un ambiente agradable, era discreto e invitaba a la relajación. Cuando Antonietta apareció justo a la hora del almuerzo se sorprendió muchísimo, pues era algo que no se esperaba. Ruval Phenex había aceptado su petición para reunirse con ella, por lo que Sona se apresuró a su encuentro; si el actual líder de la familia Phenex poseía la mitad de la arrogancia de su hermano menor, comprendería un lugar ostentoso, pero se llevó la agradable impresión de que no era así. Como era algo extraoficial, el joven hombre decidió por adelantado el lugar donde se reunirían. Por lo que ese modesto restaurante era el indicado.

Ruval iba vestido con un traje sencillo, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y portaba unos lentes muy parecidos a lo de la joven heredera de los Sitri. A primera vista daba la imagen de algún ejecutivo de una compañía prestigiosa, cuando sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y procedió a ayudarle a sentarse. Se mantuvieron en silencio por breves momentos y fue la joven pelinegra quien inició con la conversación.

Lord Phenex – Sona habló con mucho respeto – Me alegro que haya aceptado mi petición

No se preocupe, Sona-san – respondía el demonio noble con tranquilidad – De hecho esperaba esto desde hace días – levantó una de sus manos llamando la atención de un camarero – Déjeme invitarle algo de almorzar, como muestra de mi gratitud por atender el capricho de la pequeña Ravel

La joven heredera asintió ante amabilidad del joven hombre, pronto frente a ellos estaban las cartas de aquel local, se dio cuenta que los precios eran modestos, pero a juzgar por las mesas aledañas, la comida parecía ser de primera. Tras ordenar algo, Ruval continuó con la conversación.

Admito que cuando ella apareció ese día nos dejó a todos sin habla – comenzaba a relatar el líder de la casa Phenex – Hacer esa clase de solicitudes fue algo inesperado pero de alguna forma reconfortante – Sona miraba fijamente al joven rubio – Pues por primera vez veía por ella misma, sabes la educación de mi dulce hermana fue como la del resto.

Convertirse en una perfecta esposa – agregó seriamente la heredera de la casa Sitri – Yo también pasé por eso y lo entiendo perfectamente

Exacto, Ravel nunca conoció más allá de lo se le permitía – el camarero le entrego una copa de cristal en la cual vertió un poco de vino – Las mujeres en las casa nobles tienen menor privilegios que nosotros los varones – tomo la copa con sumo cuidado y la giró varias veces – Es algo reprobable, pues siento que tienen las misma posibilidades de destacar en la sociedad.

No puedo negar sus palabras – le propia presidenta del consejo tomaba como ciertas las afirmaciones del líder de la casa Phenex – Poco a poco esa distinción se esta desvaneciendo

Y todo es gracias a tu generación – agregó Ruval – Ustedes son el cambio que se necesita en el mundo demoniaco, por eso te agradezco que cuides de mi hermana – dio un pequeño sorbo para degustar la bebida que le ofrecieron – Ahora pasemos al motivo de nuestra reunión.

De acuerdo, creo que debe de saber que Kuoh probablemente se convertirá en una zona de conflicto – el líder de la casa Phenex asintió – Pues acabo de confirmar que hay fuerzas que se están moviendo a espaldas mías.

Tengo conocimiento acerca de la crisis de la iglesia – el semblante de Ruval se endureció – "Los fragmentos de Excalibur", es algo muy delicado

Sí y mucho; por lo que necesito saber su postura acerca de su hermana y que se involucre en esto – la joven líder del grupo Sitri miraba con la misma dureza que el líder de la casa Phenex – Ya que puede haber complicaciones.

El hombre cerró sus ojos, meditando cada palabra que Sona le dijo; era una cuestión delicada. Ya que la frágil paz que ahora gozaban pendía de un hilo, obviamente Ravel se sentiría culpable pues ella era el motivo de que la ciudad tenía una administradora ausente.

Una parte de mí quiere tomarla de vuelta y mantenerla a salvo – respondió Ruval secamente – Pero, creo en el buen juicio de Ravel

La confianza que mostraba la mirada del joven demonio abrumó por completo a Sona, pues siendo su hermano mayor guardaba grandes expectativas hacia su hermana menor, un deja vú se dio lugar. Pues estar frente al líder de la casa Phenex era como mirar a su propia hermana mayor. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, bajo su mirada un tanto apenada.

Sabe, me recuerda mucho a mi hermana – repuso la jovencita con algo de vergüenza – Creo que todos los hermanos mayores deben de pensar igual.

Tengo dos hermanos… pero Ravel es especial – Ruval sonrió a la par con Sona – Ella es la princesa de nuestra familia y mis sentimientos son iguales con el resto de mi familia.

¿Incluso Riser? – la pregunta hizo que el joven rubio se sorprendiera un poco

Incluso él… - el líder de la casa miró su copa con pesar – Él es demasiado sobre protector con ella, quizás no lo sepas pero Ravel "era" muy unida a él – comentaba Ruval con melancolía – Era su héroe y quizás su ideal de hombre… varias veces afirmaba que se casaría con él – Sona mantuvo silencio – Conociendo lo torcido que es el consejo de ancianos, no dudaría que aprobarían eso – los ojos del líder de la casa se volvieron fríos – Supongo que tomara al Sekiryuutei y venir a este lugar fue una forma de rebelarse contra ellos.

Entiendo – la joven demonio noble sopeso sus opciones – Así como usted ha afirmado también confiaré en el buen juicio de Phenex-san y haré todo a mi alcance para protegerla.

Me alivia escuchar esas palabras – Ruval sonrió modestamente – Pero me gustaría pedirle otra cosa más.

Pida lo que quiera – Sona mantuvo la seriedad en su rostro

Por favor… – el joven líder mantenía el buen ánimo – Conviértase en una buena amiga para mi hermana.

* * *

Su grito de dolor hizo estremecer a sus acompañantes, quienes miraron impotentes como aquel desafortunado caía pesadamente al suelo; pues había sido decapitado sin misericordia. Mientras que su verdugo respiraba hondamente tratando de calmar la creciente hostilidad que sentía contra el grupo que estaba frente a él.

Vamos a ver – comenzaba aquella persona mientras agitaba tranquilamente una espada – La misión era de lo más simple… mataban a la anglicana y tomaban a Excalibur Mimic… ¿Verdad?

El silencio del grupo que se mantenía arrodillado era la única respuesta que recibiría de parte de ellos, miró de forma despectiva a los hombres y mujeres que mantenían la cabeza gacha, temerosos de encarar su frios ojos. De la nada tomó del cabello a uno de ellos, con brutalidad le hizo que le mirarse fijamente.

Entonces… ¿Por qué regresaron sin nada? – el hombre golpeteo un par de veces al rostro de su infortunada víctima con el canto de su arma – Responde… p-o-r f-a-v-o-r… ¿Sí?

T-Tuvimos c-complicaciones – respondía torpemente ante la pregunta que se le hacía – Eran muy fuertes…

Un pusilánime peón y una caliente rubia – una sonrisa cruel adornaba las facciones de aquel sujeto – Muy fuertes… ¿Uy sí?

Con sadismo proyecto el rostro de la persona que sostenía, aquello fue suficiente para que su nariz y dientes reventaran por completo; pronto aquel hombre se ahogaba en su propia sangre, pero no terminó allí continúo repitiendo la acción hasta que la persona dejó de respirar o gemir del dolor. Soltó el cuerpo sin vida como si fuese algo sin importancia, aquella persona que cuestionaba al grupo dio una respiración profunda, se arregló un poco su ropa, la cual se estropeo un poco por los bruscos movimientos que hizo al "castigar" la ineficiencia de aquel sujeto.

Como saben… nuestra operación es muy importante – comenzó a agregar mientras caminaba alrededor del numeroso grupo – Fallas como esta, comprometen el éxito de nuestra empresa… por lo que los errores se pagan muy caro – un escalofrío recorrió por cada una de las espaldas de los que escuchaban atentamente – pero como estoy de buen humor… pasaré por alto todo, pues estamos limitados de personal… así que…

De entre sus ropas, sacó una pistola, la revisó con detenimiento notando que tenía el cargador lleno y una bala en la recamara; con un movimiento sutil saco la mitad de la munición para después depositar el arma frente al grupo.

Hay doce de ustedes y aquí hay seis balas – comentaba casualmente aquel hombre – Por lo que saldré a unos momentos y cuando regrese… espero encontrar seis cadáveres… ¿me di a entender?

Con un andar tranquilo, avanzó hasta la salida de la habitación, una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí; pudo escuchar cómo se armó un alboroto que duró hasta que se dieron las seis detonaciones, el desalmado hombre miró a uno los miembros de su grupo quien se encargaba de custodiar la entrada con un simple movimiento de su cabeza señaló el curso de acción. Un leve asentimiento del guardia dio a entender que comprendía sus órdenes, sacó su propia arma y la amartilló; pasó de largo de su "superior" para adentrarse en la habitación.

Nuevas detonaciones se dieron lugar hasta que nuevamente sólo se podía percibir el silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos. Hasta que dio una habitación en particular. Con leves golpes a la puerta hizo saber su presencia y sin esperar el permiso para entrar, irrumpió en la habitación.

Jefe, tengo el reporte del grupo – comentaba juguetonamente llamando la atención del único ocupante de aquel lugar – Lamento informar que fracasamos, pero no se preocupe… castigué a los tarados y ya pensaré en un plan.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente, volviéndose para encarar a aquel sádico sujeto; sus ojos mostraban un poco de curiosidad; mientras que negó con la cabeza al notar el buen humor de su acompañante.

De acuerdo – respondió la persona ante las noticias que recibió – Lo dejaré a tu criterio

¡Ok, jefe! – con burla saludó de forma marcial ante la negación de su "jefe" - ¿Puedo sacar al perro a pasear?

La pregunta parecía extraña a las personas ajenas a ellos dos, pero sin embargo encerraba más de lo que aparentaba, el "jefe" se cruzó de brazos meditando un poco hasta que tomó una decisión.

Todavía es inestable – el "sádico" prestaba atención a su "jefe" – Pero tienes mi permiso…

Gracias, jefe – empezando a silbar alegremente salió de la habitación – Ya necesita tomar aire fresco, sino se nos muere de aburrimiento.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible congeniar con ese sujeto, era demasiado impredecible para el resto; quizás ese era el encanto que poseía y lo que lo motivó a pedirle que se uniera, ambos compartían el extraño gusto por dolor y más si este provenía de los conflictos. Él se convirtió en algo más que un simple subordinado, casi podría decirse que lo consideraba un "amigo", camino un poco hasta sentarse cómodamente en un sofá, recargándose para admirar el cielo del exterior a través de una discreta ventana. Pronto caería la noche y tal parecía que el habría buen clima.

Eso le ponía de buen humor, pues sería capaz de admirar la bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor, ya que para él era lo más hermoso del mundo. No por nada estaba vinculado aquel enigmático paisaje.

Un poco más – comentó para sí mismo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos – Un poco más y tendré entre mis manos la "llave" que necesito…

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, mientras continuaba repitiendo… "Un poco más".

* * *

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, pero no pasó desapercibido por la única persona que se encontraba allí, Issei se asomó para mirar adentró y encontrarse con algo que le tomó desprevenido. Estaba parada casualmente, su cabello levemente mojado con una toalla enredada en su bien formado cuerpo, pudo percibir que se había bañado recientemente, pues un poco de vapor se desprendía de la piel expuesta. Se quedó parado allí, pasó un minuto, luego otro y otro más. Pero la reacción que esperaba nunca se dio.

Con cortesía la jovencita se inclinó recibiendo al castaño como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Hyodou Issei – habló Xenovia con total calma – Bienvenido, Ravel-san esta bañándose, si me das algo de tiempo para ponerme presentable…

D-De acuerdo… esperaré sentado en la sala – el chico se encontraba levemente ofuscado – Tómate el tiempo necesario.

Con paso errático se dirigió al lugar que habia dicho, los ojos ambarinos de la joven peliazul le siguieron con tranquilidad pudiendo escuchar levemente los murmullos que profirió el Sekiryuutei. _"Pensé que gritaría pervertido… o peor que me golpearía"._

Incapaz de entender a que se refería, la enviada de la iglesia se dio la vuelta para ponerse más presentable. Sentarse pesadamente fue la mejor manera de reflejar el estado mental del chico, se sentía una mierda por dentro, parcialmente la culpa recaía en su amiga de la infancia. Tratar con ella se estaba volviendo una empresa difícil, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble para rememorar lo anteriormente vivido.

 _No te has dado por vencido – susurró Irina mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño – Todavía tienes algo porque vivir… y aunque me duele aceptarlo del todo._

 _Irina – el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación_

 _¿Cómo está Xenovia? – pregunto la jovencita sin levantar su rostro_

 _Cuando me fui, estaba dormida – Issei bajo un poco la mirada – Se quedó en el departamento de Ravel-chan_

 _Espero por breves segundos alguna clase de reacción negativa de parte de la portadora de Excalibur Mimic, pero no hubo nada que le indicase si le molestaba que su compañera tuviera asilo en el hogar de un demonio._

 _Ya veo – Irina se separó de Issei, rápidamente se dio la vuelta evitando que el chico el mirase – Creo que es lo mejor por ahora… no tengo estómago para estar bajo el mismo techo con ella._

 _Irina hay algo que quiero decirte – el joven intento acercarse a ella – es sobre lo qué pasó en la escuela…_

 _Olvídalo – Irina zanjó el asunto de golpe – No hay nada que hacer…_

 _Estuvo a punto de refutar sus palabras cuando regresó Aika con un par de bolsas, la alegría que transmitía la jovencita de anteojos fue suficiente para disipar un poco el ambiente pesado que les rodeaba de momento._

 _¡Irina encontré un par de cosas que te gustarán! – la mencionada se limpió discretamente los ojos para volverse a su amiga - ¡Anda mi pequeño esclavo ten más cosas que cargar!_

 _Issei cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar las emociones que tenía aprisionadas dentro de sí mismo. Respiró hondamente y acató la petición de su compañera de la escuela. Continuaron con sus compras hasta que Aika vio que era suficiente, de la nada se detuvieron en su caminar y esta alzó sus manos en dirección del peón de Ravel._

 _Hasta aquí llegas – Aika movía sus manos indicando que quería parte de la carga que traía Issei – Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa pero… es terreno sagrado para nosotras… así bye_

 _El demonio reencarnado no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello, pero supuso que su compañera sospechaba algo con respecto a él e Irina, sin poder decir nada en contra le dio las bolsas a la chica con anteojos, Irina tomó otra parte y ambas se dispusieron a continuar caminado, Issei se limitó a observar como se iban y estas desaparecieron de su vista con sólo doblar una esquina._

¿Sempai? – una suave vocecita le sacó de sus recuerdos - ¿Ise-sempai?

El chico abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Ravel, tal como Xenovia había dicho; la pequeña rubia tenia el cabello húmedo y estaba vestida una forma cómoda, una playera blanca y un pequeño short rosa. Issei debía de admitir que era hermosa en ese conjunto de ropa, se incorporó un poco para saludar debidamente a su ama.

Hola, Ravel-chan – la chica pudo notar el cansancio en su sirviente – Disculpa por irme sin avisar.

Momo-sempai me explicó todo – Ravel se alejó un poco para sentarse frente a su peón - ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

No como yo quería- Issei bajo la mirada con pesadumbres – Fuimos interrumpidos varias veces

¿Por quien? – la curiosidad se apodero de la joven Phenex

Bien, por Aika – respondió el castaño con algo de gracia – pero también… por algunos exorcistas renegados.

¡Por maou-sama! – Ravel se alarmó ante esa noticias – ¿No te hicieron daño?

Para nada – el sekiryuutei negaba con la cabeza – Mira estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado, ya que tuvimos ayuda…

En esos momentos un sonrojo adornó las mejillas del propio Issei, ya que recordó brevemente la corta interacción que tuvo con Mordred, agitó su cabeza para alejar su ofuscación; aquellas reacciones hicieron que Ravel le mirara con sospechas.

Nos ayudó una extraña… - Issei hizo una pausa – chica… no parecía ser una demonio o un caído, lo que sí creo que no era una humana normal.

La jovencita prestaba atención a su sirviente, al momento que Xenovia llegaba completamente vestida, Issei notó que el atuendo era similar al de su ama, salvo que en distintos colores, tragó un poco antes de continuar hablando.

Era muy fuerte para su tamaño – el chico miró brevemente a su ama – Mas o menos era de tu altura y también estaba su espada

¿Qué clase de espada? - Xenovia mostró un poco de interés en el relato del castaño

Se sentía similar a la espada de Irina – la peliazul asintió un poco – Pero más poderosa.

Probablemente sea una espada sagrada – la enviada de la iglesia se cruzó de brazos resaltando un poco su bien formado busto – Aunque no creo que hayan mandado refuerzos

¿Estas segura? – Ravel miro fijamente a su invitada

Muy segura- repuso la peliazul mientras miro a la demonio noble – Se que existen mas espadas sagradas en el mundo y no todas están bajo el control de la iglesia… puede que esa chica esté relacionada con lo fragmentos

Guardaron silencio, preguntándose que clase de vínculo tenía aquella misteriosa jovencita con el problema que se desarrollaba en la ciudad fue cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Issei.

* * *

Sintió nostalgia al momento de poner un pie en ese lugar, un pequeño parque donde solía ir a jugar de niño. Hogar de muchos de sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia y algunos de ellos involucraba a la persona que le citó en ese mismo lugar.

Issei buscó con la mirada a Irina, pues la llamada que recibió de parte de ella le tomó un poco desprevenido. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba de él a esa hora y lugar?

La encontró sentada en ese viejo columpio, uno que usualmente usaron para competencias de salto, donde siempre perdió contra ella, claro en ese tiempo no le molestaba porque creía que era un chico como él, pero sintió un leve golpe en su orgullo al saber su verdadero género. Camino hasta donde se encontraba, cuando estuvo frente a ella, esperó a que le hablara.

Issei… - Irina se dispuso a hablar - ¿No piensas preguntarme nada?

De alguna forma la propia castaña quería continuar con la conversación que dejaron inconclusa, el joven se acuclilló para mirar de frente a su amiga.

Si quiero hacerlo… - el sekiryuutei toco suavemente uno de los muslos de la castaña - ¿Pero tu quieres responderme?

La portadora de Mimic guardó silencio, para afirmar con la cabeza.

Irina, ¿Todavía quieres que te salve? – aquello tomó por sorpresa a la joven exorcista

¿Qué es lo que…? – los labios de ella empezaron a temblar

Xenovia es realmente mala con la discreción- continuaba el castaño mientras miraba a su amiga – Me contó todo lo que te ha pasado… sobre tu maestra… sobre Sara

Era recibir puñaladas directas al corazón, así lo sentía la propia Irina al saber que Issei estaba enterado de todo, quizás por eso fue en su búsqueda aquella mañana, quiso olvidar lo que gritó el día anterior pero cuando el castaño tocó ese tema; ni hizo mas que darle vueltas al asunto. Tanto que pensó que se volvería loca. Y allí estaba él, ofreciéndole la esperanza que creía había perdido cuando se reencarnó en demonio. Ahora le miraba diferente, saber las condiciones de su transformación pusieron en perspectiva todo en lo que le adoctrinaron.

Lo que ella consideraba "pecadores" o peor aún "traidores de Dios", podrían ser personas que probablemente se aferraban a la vida ante una situación donde la muerte era una de las opciones o fueron convertidos contra su voluntad; pero tampoco podía recriminarle a aquellos que lo hicieron por el simple deseo de cumplir sus anhelos.

Ya que ella, Irina Shidou estaba en la misma situación, buscaba una salvación en medio de oscuridad que le tenía a la deriva. No deseaba nada de parte de alguien que le dio la espalda o ese era el pensamiento que forjó ante la injusticia que su querida Sara sufría. Pero allí estaba un demonio dándole lo que por desesperación necesitaba aferrarse.

Justo cuando iba a responder alguien se atrevió a interrumpirla.

Pero que asco… - una voz se escuchó en la cercanía- ¡Esto es tan emotivo que me dan ganas de vomitar!

Ambos chicos se volvieron ante la persona que hizo aquel comentario ofensivo, encontrándose cara a cara. Issei sentía como su sangre hervía, parándose de donde estaba e instintivamente invocó su sacred gear. Pues la identidad de ese sujeto la conocía muy bien. Su mente repasó imágenes donde su querida Asia sufría de la mano de un sacerdote peligris, mismo que les atacó esa noche mientras intentaron rescatar a la ahora alfil de su antigua ama y como este se despedía con una sonrisa socarrona después de haberse negado a ayudar a la mujer que le asesinó.

Freed – Issei pronunció quedamente siendo escuchado por Irina

El peligris sonrió al ver que el Sekiryuutei no lo había olvidado y eso era bueno; dejar esa clase de impresiones era lo que hacía divertido su trabajo.

Bueno pequeño demonio – el hombre abrió sus brazos por completo - ¿No crees que es una buena noche para morir?

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Si se lo que estarán pensando de cual fume esta vez? Pues nada de ello, sino que alguien preguntó que cuando iba a continuar con esto... bien resulta que ya tenía algo avanzado pero por cuestiones personales pues se quedó varado un rato. Finalmente encontré la inspiración necesaria para completarlo, recuerden esta historia es una ruta "B" de la obra original, donde el interés amoroso recae en otra chica. No pregunten si habrá harem; no estoy muy seguro pues no me dará tiempo para desarrollar algo de la misma magnitud que Left Behind.**_

 ** _Sin más me despido... dejen reviews si quieren, no soy el tipo de autor que condiciona algo por cosas como sus opiniones._**


End file.
